Make Me Love You
by The Lady J
Summary: After having her heart ripped out by an ex boyfriend that is still in her life, Bella is left not trusting any man. Her friends have all tried to find Bella a new guy but to no avail! when she meets someone special will she given or push him away?
1. Meet Isabella

**Ok so this is my second fan fic and I have decided that Jazz and Bella is the only couple I am willing to write. So from now on I think all of my stories will be them, I know I will not be taking on and Eddie Bella one. So I hope you like it, it really doesn't given you much yet, but Jazz will be in the next chapter briefly! Also I don't think I am going to write any lemons in this story but the M rating is for the langue Bella has a mouth on her and so does everyone else but only when in confrontation and dealing with the ex. So I got the name of the story from a reader by the name of Navygirl14 only I shortened it. She actually helped me by giving me a few different titles. It was originally you can't make me love you but I cut it down. So I thank you for the help on the name. I got a lot of really good names and I have stored them away for other stories, I have so many Bella jasper stories popping around in my head right now you have no Idea!**

**And I own nothing blah blah blah**

--

Make me love you

Meet Isabella!

Home at last, ugh I hope that bitch I call my roommate isn't home, better yet I hope that boyfriend of hers isn't either. Its not like he pays rent, he sits on his ass all day eating our food watching our cable and does he pay for any of it NO! My other roommate is getting so tired of their shit too. I walked into the apartment noticing that is was dark and quiet, either the skank was asleep or just plain wasn't home. I really hope she's not home. I flipped on the light and found Angela passed out on the couch with a book in her hand. It looked like she had fallen asleep reading Kafka, dear god no wonder she was passed out metamorphosis could put a vampire to sleep it's was so boring. The act of turning the light on had woken Ang up and I really felt bad. She was so nice I really liked Angela.

"Sorry Ang I didn't mean to wake you"

"No its ok I needed to get to my bed before Lauren gets home anyway."

I stumbled into my room; I was dead on my feet. It was midnight; I had gotten off work an hour and a half ago. Yeah it took me that long to get home. I work in north Portland and live in the upper scale part of Hillsboro in Oregon. I really need to find a job closer. I work at a bar on N. Interstate called the Alibi, I am a waitress and I really do hate working there, the guys that grope me night after night are enough to make me puke, but the pay is good over 9 bucks an hour. Yea Oregon is good about the minimum wage thing. I know its really far from where I live but another good thing about where I work is that its right on the light rail so I don't have to drive. If I had to drive it would take my whole paycheck just for gas. So I suffer with the max. I am lucky the Alibi is right on the yellow line so all I have to do is hope on, transfer to the blue line at the rose garden and get off at the Orenco Garden stop. I live in the Orenco garden apartments. They were way above my price range but my parents told me that if I got roommates they would pay my share of the rent all I had to do was pay the utilities and anything else I wanted. My parents are way cool and my dad is the chief of police so he hates the idea of me living alone.

So here I am sitting in my queen sized bed waiting for sleep to wash over me wishing that I had some one warm to come home to other then the two roommates I have. I smell like stale beer, thank god that Oregon had banned smoking in bars or I would smell like cigs too. I could hear Angela getting ready for bed. We share a bathroom because we let skank have the master bedroom. I would have to wait for Angela to be finished before I could go brush my teeth and call it a night. I really need sleep I have class tomorrow maybe I will for go the getting ready for bed. I got out of my uniform and put on my gray pj pants and a black tank and laid back down on the bed. I heard the front door opened and Lauren and her nasty boyfriend Mike enter the house. I heard Angela greet them as she finished in the bathroom and just knew that I couldn't go out there and get ready for bed now that they were home. I heard Lauren giggle no doubt drunk; I swear that's all she does! I hope its because of what she's done, I hope it eats away at her soul not that a back stabbing bitch like that has a soul. Both Angela and Lauren's bedroom doors shut and I was blanketed in silence. Sweet sweet silence! I could feel sleep taking me to a dream world were all my problems could be washed away when my cell phone started screaming at me.

_**Damn it who is texting me at 1am!**_

I rolled over, grabbed my phone and saw that it was Ally. That girl never sleeps!

**B- meet us at the Cheerful Tortoise 8am-Ally**

**Ally- see you at 8-B**

The Cheerful Tortoise is the local bar on the campus of Portland State University where I attend classes. I am not originally Oregon but I am from the Pacific Northwest. I moved here a few years ago, when I was 18, from a small town known as Forks in Washington. I left Forks to go to school with my then boyfriend Mike Newton, god what was I thinking. We lived together for 2 years before I moved in with Angela and Lauren. My parents didn't like me living with Mike they are kind of old fashioned it was either make an honest man out of Mike or get roommates. I told them that I didn't believe in marriage, which I don't, it's just a legally binding contract who needs that! Thus they told me that if I wanted them to keep paying my rent I would have to get roommates so I did.

At first we all got along really well that's until I found out that Mike was cheating on me with Lauren. It lasted about a month before I actually caught them in the act. Bah I still cant get then image out of my head. Of course I ended it right then and there, suddenly I was single and had no idea what to do with myself. I still had to live with Lauren and Angela because of the lease, and that's the worst part of the whole thing. I cant get away from them and neither of them seem a shamed at what they had done. Thus the endless of my life began. I got a job that was as far away as possible just so I wouldn't have to be in the house with them and for the most part I was successful.

The last 4 months have been spent going on blind dates, set up by my best friends Alice and Rosalie. Rose and Ally are the best friends a person can have, I met Ally my first day freshman year at Portland state. I found myself in a women's studies course masked as a Psychology class.

_Flash Back_

_My first day of college classes! I was in a 300 level psychology class cause I had been taking courses and the local community college while going to high school so when I entered into the University I was in junior levels for most of my electives. _

_I walked in to Psychology of women really excited about this class, I really wanted to know how our brains worked and in what ways the thought processes differed between men and women. I chose to sit at the back of the room noting that there where 3 guys in the entire class. I sat next to a small pixie like person who's hair was Cole black and spiked in all directions. If she wanted to she could have pulled off the Goth look really well, her skin was pasty white and if it hadn't been for the very bright colored designer outfit she was wearing I would have pegged her has a hot topic chick. I was about to say something when the teacher walked in._

"_Welcome to class every one this is a women's studies class and I hope you all enjoy it, I am Professor Stark and we will be covering a few things this term one of which is how the media views women and it's overly sexiest and some what bias ways of view the female body. Also we will be discussing how the male gender has enforced these sexist ideas to the point where we has a society and not just as women willingly except being looked at as shiny toys!" I ground I thought this was the psychology of women, not the men suck boo them course. I am already going to hate this class I just know it._

"_What's wrong?" I hear a singsong whisper and looked over to see the girl sitting next to me looking at me shocked._

"_Not the class I thought it was going to be?" I said simply not wanting to offend her if she was someone who liked these kinds of classes._

"_I know what you mean, I didn't even sign up for this class, and now I have to stay in a man bashing class and I am sorry to say but I like men!" This comment made me laugh which of course earned a reproachful look from Professor Stark. I stopped talking then and listened as the class droned on. _

_Finally class was over I had an hour till me Greek myth class and I was really looking forward to that class._

"_What's your name?" the small girl asked_

"_Bella, Bella Swan."_

"_Hi Bella Swan, I'm Alice Cullen." She held out her tiny hand for me to shake and as I did so she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug! Where the hell did that strength come from? _

_We walked all the way around the campus for the hour till my next class talking; PSU is a big school the biggest campus in Oregon so it is no small feet walking around. I found out that she was a few years older then me and that she was a local as well, her family lived in the west hills which meant they had money lots and lots of money. I bid her good bye as I walked to my second class hoping that she wouldn't drop the women's studies class._

_End Flashback_

We both hated the class and boned over it. it was like we had known each other all our lives. We are so different and yet the same.

I had spent Christmas break with Alice that year and met her twin brother Edward who was attending Willamette University down in Salem Oregon. He had brought his Girlfriend Rose with him, _if your good maybe I will tell you about it sometime. Man that was funny, Mike came with us and let me just tell you Edward and Mike are not longer allowed in the same room by themselves_. It was like fate had given me Alice and Rose. They have been helping me get through the shit with Mike. I am still not over it, and I have a really hard time trusting guys. It's been almost 5 months since the Mike and Lauren thing and I still don't want to be in a relationship. Though that is not for lack of trying on Alice's part. The blind dates that girl has set me up on have all gone really well, this girl knows how to find the cute ones that's for sure, but she just wouldn't listen to me when I said I don't want a man! The only guy that I 'dated' that stuck around was Emmett and it's not because he and I hit it off really well. In actuality Emmett has become something like my big brother, he is so protective of all of us. A few months ago after much encouragement from me he finally asked Ally out. Ha you should see it! Emmett is huge, 6 feet 5 inches, strong almost a body builder type with dark curly brown hair and a set of beautiful blue eyes. He plays football for the Seahawks, don't ask me what position cause I have no idea! I know Baseball not football.

Alice was Beautiful, shorter then I am she comes in at just under 5 feet and weighing in at just under 100 pounds. Her dark hair was always spiked in the back and she was always dressed in the latest fashion. When standing next to Emmett she really looked funny. Emmett was almost 2 feet taller and mixed with his Braun and her tiny pixie like body he looked like he could snap her in half if he moved suddenly or gripped her just a little to tight. However Emmett is really just a teddy bear so no need to worry plus Alice may be small but that girl can fight, she kicked Lauren's ass after the mike this and I have no doubt she could take Emmett. You never bet against Alice.

_So there you go a little bit of background on me, Isabella Swan now good night!_

--

**Ok so there is chapter 1 and I hope you liked it. I really want you to review you have no idea how much it means to be to get reviews even ones that aren't as nice it all helps but I don't really want flames that's not nice! Oh and this is going to be written a little odd. Bella will be telling the story but every now and then she will brake character and talk to the audience as you have already seen, this will show up as italic in the middle of the paragraph unless other wise explained**.

**Oh and as always reviews are like Emmett in the tight ass football pants, a beautiful sight!**


	2. Cold showers and Greek Gods

**_A/N okay so here is chapter 2, i hope you all enjoy it. bella is kind of ooc but hey thats how i like her. i was also thinking of making her dream into a one shot but i am not sure so if you want a lemony one shot let me know! i am sorry this took so long to write but some people where giving me a hard time about writing and reading fan fiction and you know you are one of them chew, and it pissed me off! also the fam has been sick so i have only been able to write in a note book yeah i write on paper first thats why it takes so long. _**

Chapter 2

Cold Showers and Greek Gods

_I was in a beautiful meadow, one I was sure I had seen before but couldn't place it. I knew I was back in Washington somewhere in or on the outskirts of Forks, but still didn't know where exactly I was. There where amazing colors all around me. Bright jades and kellies, a few olives and even more forest greens in all different hues. It was the most vivid I had ever seen color before. It was as if I was looking through some super natural beings eyes. The sun was shinning through the canopy of leaves and I could see the rainbows bouncing off the dewdrops on the trees. I turned around to look at all the colors surrounding me and was awestruck by the god that was standing before me._

_Standing there with no shirt on was a man I had never seen before, he was tall around 6'5 and was lean but muscular at the same time, the sun was bouncing off of his skin as if it were made of millions of tiny diamonds. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. He had blond wavy hair and the most crazy color eyes I had ever seen before. It wasn't a color of eyes found in nature. They were a strange gold but with a ring of blood red around them. I knew looking into his eyes I should be scared for my life but I just couldn't bring myself to feel fear. He moved forward at an almost inhumanly slow speed, it seemed to take forever for him to reach me. I felt his ice cold hand wrap around my back and even though he was so cold I felt a fire erupt where he had touched me. He pulled me close to him and leaned down, I could feel his full plump limbs on my neck, and his cheek brushed mine as he spoke._

"_Bella, my sweet are you ready to die?" his voice was soft like silk and sent a chill down my spine. Of course I was ready. If it meant I would die by his hands I would gladly welcome death. I let out a slow moan and nodded me head. He pressed me closer to him and I felt his mouth open against my skin, it was the most erotic feeling I have ever felt. He teeth grazed my skin and I knew what was coming next I braced myself to feel his teeth tare into my skin, I wanted, no I needed it more then anything in this world. _

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Suddenly a sharp buzzing sound ripped though my dream. Damn it, it was such a good dream. That gorgeous blond god like creature had been about to claim me for himself and I was more then willing. Ahhh why did I have to wake up I want to be back in the meadow!

Damn fucking shit I got like no sleep last night, its 7am and I just don't want to go to class today. I would have skipped but Ally had told me they would be waiting for me, I wonder if she knew I would consider skipping, sort of thing the crazy pixie would know about plus it was the first day of the new fall term and I really should go.

Angela had already left for work of that I was sure. Lauren would be getting up in about a half hour so if I got up now I would have the hot water all to myself. I smiled at that thought; maybe a cold shower would do that back stabbing two-faced bitch some good. I am very passive in my pissing off of Lauren, so passive that most of the time she doesn't know I am doing it on purpose but I am sure mike does. I know taking all the hot water is a bit childish but no hot water for the mini diva would piss her off all day! Of course I would be late for Alice and Rose but they would understand hell rose would laugh her ass off and Ally would be all bouncy and giggly but that's nothing really new. So with that thought I grabbed my clothes and a towel jumped into the shower and started getting ready for school. I could feel that today was going to be different. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream and the hotness that was in it. Why oh why couldn't he be real!

I finished shampooing and shaving and all that jazz in about 10 minutes. Not wanting to really be that late I jumped out leaving the water running and proceeded to get dressed. My dark blue boot cut jeans and a light blue form-fitting sweater was on and my make up done before Lauren even got up. The only thing left for me to do was blow dry my hair but I really did have to wait for Lauren for that, couldn't blow dry the hair while I was 'in the shower' now could I?

7:30 came and with it a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I called through the door as I turned off the water.

"Hey, did you take all the hot water? I need to get ready for work?" She sounded pissed—damage control.

"I don't think so, I tried to leave you some hot water." And I did, she has about five minutes of hot water left. Just enough for her to get her hair nice and soapy. Yeah I know I am mean. I turned the blow dryer on right then so that I wouldn't have to keep talking. I finished and was on my way out the door just as she screamed. Hehe cold showers are the worst!

I was in my car and flying down the street when I remembered I should inform Ally of my lateness.

**-Ally sorry running l8t be there soon-B**

**-B hope you have a good reason for making me wait, Rose has some big news but wont share till you get here-Ally**

**-Ally oh yeah I got a good reason, you and Rose are going to love my reason see you in 40-B**

Finally after 40 minutes stuck in traffic on the sunset highway I was in parking structure 3 or PS3 as it is called, trying in vain to find a spot somewhere closer to the ground floor. I parked on the 4th floor got out, grabbed my stuff and walked to the elevator. Waiting for the slow ass POS that the elevator is, allowed me to re-examine the dream I had earlier. The image of his eyes popped into my head as I walked into the elevator. What was with the color? Gold with a red ring so strange, and the fact that I was so willing to be killed by his hands or rather his mouth cause I am sure that was a vampire dream. Aww but he was HOT! He had been built like a baseball player and they are the hottest kind. My mind had made him up of that I was sure never had I laid eyes on a blond Adonis like him and yet his eyes were so familiar, not the color but the shape he seamed so similar like maybe I knew him, but I didn't.

BEEEEEEEP!

For the second time today a loud beep had pulled me out of my musings, I looked up in time to see the most beautiful maroon car ever come to a screeching halt. I looked around and realized I was standing in the cross walk between PS3 and the P.S.U campus, dear god was I that wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized I had gotten out of the elevator? I guess so. The car that had honked at me was so close to my legs that I actually put my hands on the hood to keep from collapsing. As the severity of what could have happened hit me, my face grew hot. Not with embarrassment as it so often does but with anger, this guy almost hit me for fuck sake. He wasn't paying any attention to the fact that someone was walking. Yeah I know I was preoccupied with my Greek god but shit! I could have died! I decided to give him a piece of my very pissed of mind. Slamming my hand down on the hood of the beautiful Lexus sports car I started to yell.

"Hey asshole, watch where you're going you could have killed me! Pedestrians have the right of way in Oregon Mr. Texas!" His license plate was from Texas thus Mr. Texas. I saw the driver side door open and suddenly my fight reflex was evaporated and replaced by the strong flight need. As the 'NASCAR' driver stepped out of the car everything stopped. My feet were frozen; I could not have gotten my legs to move if the world was crashing down around my ears.

It felt like the world had disappeared. I was not standing in the middle of the street, cars whizzing past me in a sunny haze, there were no sounds, no birds chirping, no cars honking I couldn't even hear my breathing. Though I felt like I was hyperventilating as I stared at Mr. Texas who could no should be on the cover of a magazine wearing nothing but that smile, stop Bella this guy almost killed you! He was tall 6'5 tops but more likely around 6'3. The most amazing blue eyes almost the color of Lake Tahoe. Crystal clear blue with just a hint of green. His hair was wavy and the color of honey with some lighter sun washed shades of blond running though it, it hung down in his eyes and past his ears. His jaw was pointed and perfectly chiseled, his body while lean and skinny looking was anything but. I could see ever sculpted and toned muscle on his chest and abdomen through the perfectly tight black t-shirt that was stretched to its limits over his body I could also see a few tattoos on his triceps and I wondered if he had any others under his shirt I would greatly like to see them if he did, oh who was I kidding I didn't care if he had tats or not I just wanted to see him with out his shirt on. Moving on! His jeans were so tight it left almost nothing to the imagination, I said almost I still wouldn't mind seeing his man naked. He looked like a dream, wait he looked like my dream!

"I am so sorry miss, I didn't hurt you did I?" I just looked at him my brain and my mouth were so not working I am sure I looked like a retard standing there with my mouth hanging open. I heard him chuckle and that brought me back to reality.

"Uhm. What?" was that really all I could say? Way to dazzle him with your wits ya dumb ass!

"I said I was sorry will you forgive me?" He had a slight southern drawl no doubt from Texas but there was something else some other part to his accent that I couldn't place. He flashed a smile and held out his hand as if he expected me to shake it.

"Maybe." I said, "If you promise to never try and run me over again." I reached for his hand and when I touched it a shot of electricity ran through my body. I gasped and dropped his hand in shock, but the heat that coursed through my body when I touched him stayed and my hand felt like it was on fire. It was the strangest feeling. I could feel my nerves trying to jump out of my skin. It felt like I had too much coffee and all my nerve endings were firing at the same time my body was hyper-aware of this man and I am not sure how I feel about that.

"I'm sorry." Why was he apologizing? He must have seen my confusion as I stared at my hand. I looked in to his eyes _bad idea Bella breath_.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to shock you." So he felt it too huh? It wasn't the normal shot of static electricity that he obviously equated it to that was for sure. I just shrugged my shoulders in a 'no worries' kind of way not really trusting my voice to say it.

"This is going to sound funny, but I have been driving around this campus trying to find Cramer Hall. I am so lost, I have no idea where I am can you help me?" it really didn't sound funny Portland State campus is the largest campus in Oregon and its right smack in the middle of down town P town so its really easy to get lost I still do it and I have been going here for three years.

"Ah yeah I can, but you can't leave your car there." I pointed to the middle of the street where his car still was. I don't think he even remembered his car.

"Oh… Riiight! Where do people park in this god forsaken place?"

"Well lucky for you this" I pointed to the blue building behind us "is parking structure 3. If you have a parking pass you can park in there. Oh and just cause your from Texas doesn't mean you have to hate it here, I know its bigger the some of the hick filled towns but it will grow on you." He scoffed at me.

"Please I grew up in New York City, big cities don't bother me. But seeing as how this is my first day in Portland it's a little difficult to navigate." Aww, New York that was the other part of the accent I heard.

"Wait for me, I'll go park. Tell me they have pay to park in there cause I haven't picked up my parking pass yet."

"Yeah its on the 1st level, I'll just be over here on the side walk out of danger."

"Okay…cool. Hey what should I call you?" he asked as he got into his car.

"Bella Swan. And you are?"

"Jasper Whitlock darlin."

_A/N ok so there you go and i hope you liked it. reviews are like jaspers car hot hot hot! i will post a link to what kind of car he has and damn is it sexy! also i will give a preview of chapter 3. i love you all!_


	3. New friends and old friends

**A/N WOW i got 7 reviews for that last chapter and i am really happy about that. i love reading what other people think of my writing. i got a request for some sexiness between jasper and bella in this story and i will tell you there will be some i am just not sure how much. it will come later on in the story cause i have to set up the relationship. here is chapter 3 and i hope you all enjoy.**

**oh and i own nothing but i am borrowing jasper for my own personal pleasure -insert evil laugh-**

Chapter 3

New Friends and Old friends

My phone started ringing and the sounds of Aqua's Barbie girl filled my ears as Jasper stepped up to where I was standing. I flipped the phone open with out checking the caller I.D. knowing that it was Alice. She was the only one that ring tone worked for.

"Hey Ally." I said motioning Jasper forward with me as I started to walk.

"Bella where are you? It's almost 9am you were supposed to be here an hour ago! Rose is about to jump out of her skin." I sighed Rose was always so impatient.

"I am on campus right now and heading towards you. I ran in to a friend" I smiled at Jasper, well he ran into me. "And he needs my help so I am going to show him where a few things are and then I will be there. Tell Ro to have a drink and calm down cause she is to uptight." Ally laughed knowing I was right!

"Okay I will buy her a drink, it may be a bit early but she needs one. What do you think would be a fitting drink for this morning?" I looked at the Texas god next to me, and new the perfect drink.

"Southern comfort Ally, Ro will love it." I smiled knowing how much I wanted some southern comfort. Stop it Bella you can't start thinking that way not now not ever, no more relationships and most defiantly not with some one you don't know.

"Okay love, Southern comfort it is, see you soon."

"Byes Ally."

"Byes." I hung up the phone and started walking with Jasper. I showed him a few of the buildings around including Lincolin and Smith the two most popular halls. It is most likely that you will have a class in cramer and or lincolin every term and Smith is the student center so the 3 most important buildings were a must to show. Finally when we got to Cramer and I hung back as he got everything worked out with his financial aid and transcripts and then also got his over priced $250 a term parking pass (yeah I know it's a damn rip off).

I had to wait for the lines and that allowed me to think. Who was this guy? I didn't know him but I really wanted to get to know him. But why? I haven't even wanted to talk to a guy since mike let alone 'get to know' a guy. So why him? And where do I even start? How do I get to know him? I might need Rose and Alice for this, but that could back fire big time. All I want is to be Jasper's friend and I just know Alice will take it to a level I just don't want it to go. So how do I go about doing this with out them getting involved? Maybe I just wont tell them about him, yeah right I need them to approve and make sure he isn't some mass murderer! _Okay really I have been watching too much criminal minds!_

"Okay all finished." Jaspers deep silky smooth voice broke me from my thoughts.

"So what do people do for fun around here? I have a few hours to kill before my 1st class, then I am meeting my sister for lunch." He has a sister? How come she didn't show him around?

"Well I am meeting a few of my friends at the campus bar if you want to come? I'll be there for an hour I have a class at 10:30am."

"The bar? Its 9am isn't it a little early for the bar?"

"Hells yeah the bar it's never too early to start getting drunk off your ass! Its makes getting through all the classes so much easier!" he looked so shocked when I said this and it took everything I had not to die of laughter.

"Relax I'm just joshin' ya!" _hehe I love that saying its so old but fun_. "The tortoise has really good and really cheap breakfast so we meet there every morning, we used to go to a place called Annie's but they closed and turned it into a Mexican place so it's the bar for us everyday now. So do you want to go to the bar with me and meet my best friends or you can wonder around aimlessly for 2 hours I guess if that's really what you want fine by me." I said as non-chelantly as I could, not really knowing if it came out the way I wanted it. I wanted it to sound like I really didn't care but the truth was I did care. I wanted to spend the day getting to know Jasper because I didn't know when I would actually see him again or if he would even want to see me again for that matter. I walked out the door to the bar where my friends were not so patiently waiting for me, trying not to pay attention to the sinking feeling in my gut, when this beautiful blond guy caught up and fell instep with me. Care to guess who it was? Yup that's right none other then my own personal Adonis (seriously is there any word better to describe him?) Jasper Whitlock.

"So…" I turned to look at Jasper as he stumbled over some words about not meaning anything by criticizing my choice in food eateries, it was kind of cute watching him back track and try to get the giant foot out of his mouth. I wasn't mad of course, how could I be, but I did have some fun at his expense and really I wouldn't be me if I didn't mock him mercilessly. But getting down to business, it was a bit of a walk to the bar and I knew this would be a good time to start getting to know him.

"So you said you have a sister who goes to school here so how come she isn't the one playing tour guide?"

"Darlin' when I said this was my first day in P Town I mean my first day. I got into Beaverton late last night and had to stay at a motel off of the 217, I haven't even talked to my sister today let alone seen her. I am meeting her after class so that she can show me where I will be living. I am going to be living with her and her other two roommates, from what I understand it's a house of all girls so this should be fun." I wasn't sure is he was being serious but by the look on his face I could tell he wasn't sure how much fun it would actually be. Wow a house full of girls and this beauty the only guy? He is going to have a lot of fun, but I hope he makes some guys friends cause those girls will drive him nuts. We walked into the bar finally and I spotted Rose and Alice.

"So what brings Mr. Texas to Oregon other then this sister of yours?" I heard a squeal and looked over at my friends expecting it to be coming from Alice and was shocked that it was coming from Rosalie fucking Hale the most composed put together women I have ever come across. I saw her rushing towards us and braced for an impact that never came.

"JASPER SCOTT WHITLOCK WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU FIND ME? Rose was shouting actually shouting; I had never heard her raise her voice.

I watched as Jasper picked Rose up and spun her around the bar. He looked so happy to see her and I was so confused, how does he know her? The happy couple twirling around wasn't talking which meant I was not going to get an explanation out of them so I turned to Alice hoping the future seeing pixie would know what was going on but she looked just as perplexed.

"Alice what the hell is going on? What's up with Rose? I have never seen her like this." I said as I sat down next to her. It was best to get out of the way of Rose and Jasper I almost got knocked down by the jumping up and down Rose and I really don't need anyone helping me off my feet I do that enough already.

"I have no idea, she has been jumping out of her seat every time the door would open. It was kind of unnerving to see her so damn twitchy. Who's the blond beauty you walked in with?" Alice said with raised eyebrows and a suggestive smile on her face. I knew she would try and go there I have to kick her off that path now.

"I really don't know, I ran into him, well he ran into me and he asked for help it's his first day at P.S.U. Goes by Jasper. Odd name don't you think?"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I didn't know you were going to be here. I thought we were meeting after class so you could show me where I would be living."

No. Fucking. Way! OH MY GOD Rose is his sister! How is that possible, I knew she had a twin brother in the army but I haven't heard anything else about him? She never even mentioned his name. I really didn't think they were very close, wait they don't even have the same last name. Ok I am so baffled.

"I have no idea what's going on right now. I am so lost!" Alice echoed my thoughts exactly. "Hey are you staying the night B?" I am guessing that Alice had had enough of the confusion and just wanted to change the subject. Fine by me I welcomed a different topic.

"Umm, yeah Ally I am. I don't have to work tonight and I don't have class tomorrow so I think I might stay up all night and paint the bedroom. I am so done living with skank I want out now! So if I finish painting the room tonight I can have all my shit moved in by this weekend."

"Oh goody, finally we will have you out from under that bitch and it gives me a chance to go shopping!"

"Ally why would you be going shopping for me moving in? I already have everything I need."

"Oh no you don't, but I am not going to actually tell you what I am getting. Think of it as a house warming gift but you will love it." Oh dear God what is she going to do? "Oh hey I forgot to tell you that Rose offered the 4th bedroom to a friend but I haven't met her. She is supposed to be here to night and I cant wait to get to know her." I had to laugh at that.

"Alice, I think we just did and she is a he!" I said nodding to Jasper. The look on Alice's face was priceless, its not everyday you catch the all seeing pixie off guard so when you do you revel in it. Alice didn't know that Rose and Jasper were related that much I was sure. I could see Alice freaking out, trying to figure out how she was going to explain to Edward—Rose's boyfriend who was currently spending a term abroad—that a guy was living with us.

I still wasn't sure if they were related. The last name thing is odd, why two last names? They do look alike though. Same good looks, like they were genetically engineered to be super models. Both tall though Rose wasn't as tall as Jasper; she would be a freak if she were as tall as him. Both have similar bone structure and the same eyes and nose, wow how did I not see it when I met him?

"Hey B, Ally this is my brother Jazz." Wow I didn't even notice that they had come over. "Jazz this is Bella Swan and Alice Cullen my two best friends and roommates." Alice looked relieved to find out that Jasper was Rose's brother but me, I had no idea how I felt. On one hand this guy is my best friends brother so I will have consistent interaction which, only moments ago I was hoping for, but now shit I got no clue! On the other hand he is my best friends brother and he will be living with us, fuck my life just got a little harder.

"Pleasure to meet you both, I have heard so much I feel like I already know you both." Jasper said breaking me out of my panicked thoughts, for which I was grateful. I smiled at him and looked at my watch.

"Shit! Rose we have to get to class." I grabbed my bag we said goodbye to Jasper and Alice and walked out of the bar. Well that's not how I though my day would start.

**A/N i hope you liked it. i am working on chapter 4 right now. **

**reviews are like Jasper's southern comfort always wanted and always welcome and as always a preview for all of you who review.**

**thanks for the love**

**~Jasper's Dark Angel**


	4. Seeing Red

**i want to thank all of you who have reviewed it means so much to me to hear that y'all are liking my story. i am sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter to you i had no idea it was going to be this way. but i promise i am working on chapter 5 right now and should have it up before the end of the weekend i hope. if you haven't already checked it out i posted a one shot staring you guessed it jasper and bella. i am also working on another one shot so keep a look out for that. that one is going to have a little bit more to it. okay enough about me please enjoy the chapter.**

**oh right i also dont own anything! i always forget to say that.**

Seeing Red

Chapter 4

Classes flew by and before I knew it I was in my car, on my way to Lowes to get paint and everything else needed to decorate my room while not making a mess. I don't even really remember getting into my car or driving. In all honesty my mind was a million miles away and so were my emotions. The main emotion I was feeling was scared but truth be told I was a cacophony of emotions and they were all swirling around one after another. None would last very long a few seconds then on to the next. I was scared because of how Jasper made me feel. I was nervous cause I didn't know if I was ready to put myself out there again. I was happy cause finally someone had come along and helped me feel again. I was sad cause every time I though maybe I could move on, I thought of mike and how he had hurt me so badly and lastly I was excited cause finally I would be getting away from skank and I would get to live with a gorgeous man. Yeah I was going crazy no one person can feel all of that at the same time but I guess I wasn't just any one huh?

I have got to get this under control. I have known Jasper for one day! One day and I don't even really 'know' him. My body wants me to let my guard down but my head is saying 'I so don't think so, it's just a crush.'

_Yeah right keep telling yourself that_

_Can it!_

_Whatever you're the one that thought it I am simply hear to be the voice or reason._

_No you're here to annoy me now go away!_

_Fine but don't say I didn't warn you._

_Shut up._

My mind was going a mile a minute and I couldn't get it to shut up. But it kept coming back to the same thing well more like the same person all day. I couldn't even begin to tell you how my classes went. I went to all of then, talked and introduced myself in all of them like you always do on the first day. I took notes and read my books but I think I might have to go back over them if I get a chance.

There was only one thing my mind kept coming back to and it was something Jasper had said. Apparently Rose had told him all these things about Ally and me and yet we or at least I haven't heard anything about him. So what has Rose been telling him and why oh why has she been keeping him secret?

Oh and what is with the last name thing? Did he have to change it cause of some psycho ex girlfriend? Or was it just that he liked his mothers name better? Hale after all was the father's name. If he had introduced himself as Jasper Hale I would have known he was. GAH this is driving me nuts!

Going through the paint store I was on autopilot with everything that was going on there was no way I could concentrate in paint! Alice and I had picked out the paint color already so as I waited for them to mix it I got the rest of the things I would need. The drop cloths and painters' tape were the most important things to get. I am a messy messy painter and I have clothing caked with paint to prove it.

Half an hour later I was setting up my IPOD in the Ihome dock choosing a play-list I knew had some of my more rock type music. (I really like a lot of different kinds but loud and fast paste gets me in the mood to paint). I had my paint clothing on (don't tell Alice the pants were designer). It was 5pm and Rose and Alice had class till 9pm so I would be home alone for the next four hours which meant I could blast my music and blast it I did.

An hour past and I was having a lot of fun listening to really good music and getting a little high off of the paint fumes. I loved to paint. I wasn't even paying much attention to the music until a lyric caught me off guard.

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown_

_So why and I ten feet under and upside down?_

_Barely surviving has become my purpose_

_Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface._

Those few lines were enough to crumble the strong wall I had built up. I felt like I was barely surviving what happened with Mike, and I hadn't even really let myself grieve for the 5 year relationship that had suddenly and decisively come to an end. The whole Life house cd was one that I listened to a lot in the early months of the break up but it had been a while since I had heard this CD. But this one song reminded me of everything Mike had promised after saving me from those people and all that had shattered when I found _THEM_ together.

I had not cried then and no tears have been shed in the previous five months since it had happened. But suddenly all the tears I had been so good at keeping inside fell over and I couldn't stop myself from feeling the onslaught of emotions that suddenly hit at full blast. I couldn't help grabbing my chest and crumpling to the floor sobbing. It felt like a hole had been ripped open and my heart had just been taken out.

"Bella are you cryin'?" I turned my head around (never getting up from my sitting position) after hearing his voice. I had thought I was alone, but I guess I was wrong. I didn't know what to do or say and its not like I could hide the tears that were streaming down my face so I just nodded and tried in vain to wipe the treacherous things away.

"Darlin' why are you cryin'?"

I looked up at him as he crossed my half painted room in a three long strides, I couldn't control my emotions any longer and I burst in to tears. I felt his strong arms incase me in a gentle hug.

"Who hurt you my sweet?"

I couldn't bring myself to tell him what mike did. No one knew the extent to which Mike hurt me, not even Rose and Alice which is saying something cause those girls know everything! Maybe one day when I am ready I can finally come clean about how he saved me and why him leaving hurt so bad but I just couldn't. I really just needed a shoulder to cry on and lucky for me I had found a gentle and caring shoulder at that.

Some where in the time that I was crying Jasper had changed the song to something less melodramatic. It was like he had known that that song had caused my breakdown.

"I know you have no reason to trust me little lady but you can talk to me. I may not know what or who hurt you but I can feel your pain, because it mirrors my own." I looked into his face and was shocked to see so much sorrow. How had I missed it earlier? He eyes were clouded in pain and hurt that had not been there when I had first met him. It was so strong it felt like my pain was being doubled and I could feel everything he was feeling. I could also feel the sincerity in his voice. In that moment I knew he like me had been broken by someone, and I vowed that we would work through this together if he would allow me to help him I would allow him to help me.

"Thank you for lending me your shoulder." I said when I was finally done crying.

"No problem darlin'. Now why do you go get cleaned up and take a few aspirin for that headache you are going to have, then we can see about finishing painting this room before Rosie and Ally-cat get home." I smiled and nodded.

I hated what I saw when I looked in the mirror I was a mess. Lips swollen, eyes puffy, skin blotchy and my nose dear god I looked like Rudolf! I was hideous but I sucked it up and slashed some cold water on my face hoping it would take down some of the swelling. As I was taking some Advil I heard the not so dulcet tones of godsmack coming from my IPOD. A man after my own heart.

When I went back into my room I was surprised to see that Jasper was in fact painting my room right were I had left off.

"You really don't have to help me you know? I am sure you have better things you could be doing."

"I have nothing better to do, and yes I have to help you. You see, I am hoping that by helping you, you will in turn return the favor and help me tomorrow painting my new room."

"Oh I see how it is. You don't actually want to help you're just hoping you'll get something out of it." I said lightly pushing him. I grabbed a new roller and climbed the ladder.

"That and you looked like you needed some help plus this is were the good music is." He said shaking the ladder I was currently standing on.

"Watch it bub, I have a hard enough time with the balance thing with my feet firmly planted on the ground. Lets not temp fate by shacking a ladder, one or both of us could get hurt." He just laughed and kept shacking it. His laughter was smooth and deep like wind chimes or a bass guitar. It was a beautiful sound but he really was asking for trouble with the earthquake he was causing. I wasn't very high off the ground and I knew when I landed I wouldn't actually get hurt, so I let myself fall back. I had planned for a smooth landing but what I didn't expect was for Jasper to catch me as I turned to brace for impact. I also had forgotten to let go of the paint roller and felt it catch something on the way down.

When I looked up to thank my savior, the words got lost among the fits of laughter that burst from my chest. There was Jasper all tan skin and curly blond hair covered in blood red paint. He looked like he had just attacked some poor unsuspecting animal.

"You. Look. Like. You. Bathed. In. Blood." I breathed out. It was hard to get out and I had to stop talking after almost every word cause my air was being used up laughing.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" he said as he tried to wipe off his face with his hands. I said tried because really all it did was smir it around more which of course only caused me to laugh harder.

"No not funny, fucking hilarious." I said as I looked up at him through the tears that had started to cloud my vision. The smirk on his face was enough to tell me I was in trouble so I started backing away. But it was a lost cause. he was too quick. Once he caught me he proceeded to roll his brush from my head all the way down my torso. I literally had a crimson stripe of paint from my hairline to my crotch.

"OH IT IS SO ON NOW!" I had wanted to get my hands oh him all day and now I finally had a reason. I picked up my brush, got my hands nice and coated in thick red paint and then with out warning I lunged.

By the time our little paint war had come to an end we were properly covered in each others hand prints not to mention the hundreds of streaks we had all over our skin and clothing. We finally had to put a stop to our warring when Jasper got paint in his eye. _Have you every seen someone with paint in their eye? Its kind of awesome looking! Its swirls around and kind of takes on a marbleized look but its easy enough to get out and not all that painful_.

Jasper had left to go get cleaned up and i hoped he didn't actually care about the clothes he was wearing cause they were a lost cause. And I was left looking at my room. Some how with all the paint throwing we had done we also managed to finish painting the room too. It was a mess though and I was really glad I had invested in all the drop cloths, Alice wouldn't be happy if she had to replace the carpet that we just bought for the room. So I figured I didn't have to clean up to night instead I would get myself clean and then get some dinner.

The shower was hot and felt really nice on my cold skin. Paint is really cold and when it dries its really hard to get off. Being in the shower allowed me to reflect on everything that had happened today. It's really where I do my best thinking anyway.

Less the 14 hours ago Jasper came speeding into my life—literally and it looks like he's pretty much determined to change everything. He may not even know how much he has changed my life already but the fact is he has. He's so laid back, not something you expect from someone in the military. He's also not afraid to have fun, its not every one that will allow someone to attack them with paint. He was caring he showed that side of him by letting me cry into his shoulder not 12 hours after meeting him. I know he wants to know about mike but right now it hurts just a little too much though strangely enough its not as painful today as it was even yesterday. I think that cry really helped or maybe I am just ready to get that part of my life over with.

Hanging out with Jasper had been a lot of fun. I was expecting to be painting well into the night but got it done it almost 3 hours. I got out of the shower giving up on trying to get the rest of the paint out of my hair. Years of painting sets for the Forks High drama department told me it wasn't coming out any time soon and that I would just have to deal with the red that littered my muddy brown hair. Plus it was only 7:30 so I still well I guess we still had the house to ourselves for an hour and a half, and I didn't want to waste it. So I dried off and put the clothing I had warn to school back on.

I walked into the kitchen knowing I should get something to eat when all thought left my head. Jasper was sitting on the counter with a coke in his hand eyes shut clearly enjoying something, by the looks of the smile playing across his face, but that wasn't what made me stop. Did I forget to mention that he wasn't wearing a shirt? Yeah that's right half naked hottie sitting on my counter. And the sight left me kind of no scratch that not kind of it left me totally dumbstruck. That shirt I had said left little to the imagination had lied to me!

He was tan (but not in the fake n bake way) and buff (but not in an overly I can see the veins and they are going to burst from your skin kind of way). Damn! His chest looked like it was carved perfectly out of stone and his six pack oh how I wanted to run my fingers down that washboard. I knew he had a tat I had seen it poking out of the back of his shirt on his upper back almost where his neck was (like Derek Morgan in Criminal Minds), but he had a few more that you couldn't see unless he was shirtless. Over his heart was a pride ribbon with the date 9-11 underneath. I liked that he was showing support for his fellow military men and women even if I didn't really agree with what Bush did I still supported the troops as well. On his left arm was a ring of barbed wire around his bicep. On his right arm there was a dragon with the words 'Major Whitlock' under it. But my favorite tat of his was written from his elbow to his wrist on the underside of his right fore arm. The words "You're living inspiration for what I never wanna be" scrolled out in elegant script. It was a lyric from a song called Enemy by Godsmack and it was my mantra.

"See somethin' ya like darlin'?" Jasper said as he jumped off the counter. I hadn't even realized he had opened his eyes. He totally just caught me ogling his body.

"Not really." I said as matter-o-factly as one could while trying to put their tongue back in their mouth. He was coming closer and closer to me. He licked his lips and I mirrored his actions oh god did I want to know how those full lips felt against mine. He was right in front of me I could feel his breath on my skin and could see his head descending closer. Please don't stop I really want this I though to myself. I could almost feel his lips on mine.

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life is plastic _

_Its fantastic_

FUCK! We both jumped away from each other as my cell phone brought us back to reality.

"Alice, this had better be good!"

**ok so i hope you liked it. hugs and teasers to anyone who reviews and like always reviews are half naked jasper sitting on your counter always wanted and always welcome.**


	5. Destruction

**Ok so I know I said that I said it this was going to be out the end of Friday but a friend *Cough* Megara Megumi *Cough* just couldn't wait so I tried my hardest to finish typing it. I am actually really surprised by this chapter it turned out really long compared to what I had had written. 4 pages hand written (that's like 2 typed) and almost 5 typed crazy. Well I hope you all enjoy a different point of view it was just easier to write this chapter in jaspers pov, but we return to bella next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah and I own nothing though I am working on getting Jasper to see things my way.**

Chapter 5

Destruction

JPOV

"Alice this had better be good."

Damn right it had better be good I was millimeters away from finding out what Bella Swan's lips tasted like. And god did I want to find out. Damn stupid interfering pixie! Don't get me wrong I love Alice, as far as friends go she is one of my favorites that rose has, second only to Bella right now. But that pixie of doom can be a real pain in my ass. I know we pretended not to known each other but that wasn't my choice, rose told me it was for Bella. Why I have no idea, hell I didn't even know what the girl looked like so what did I care. All Rose said was I wasn't supposed to know Alice and that she thought I would really like Bella. Well my dear sister you were right about that! I can't seem to get my mind off of the brown haired beauty. But I feel kind of bad deceiving her like this. She has no idea I know Alice and I cant help but think that when she finds out she might be a little annoyed with me for with holding that information. Especially considering Alice and I dated for about a month a few or five years ago and I swear to god it was the longest month of my life. I met Alice around the time that Rose started dating Edward and yes Edward and I are friends. He's a little more emo then I like but if he makes Rose happy I can live.

"Alice slow down, I can't understand a thing you are saying." I heard Bella exclaim from the living room. I hadn't even realized she had walked out of the kitchen. I fallowed the sound of her sweet tinkling voice slightly intrigued by how exasperated Bella sounded. And wondering what had Alice all excited.

"Alice why do I need to go to the other apartment? I don't understand." Bella was really trying to understand Alice but if I know that speed demon she was talking way to fast for Bella to catch even half of what was being said.

"What does Lauren going crazy have anything to do with me?"

"Why would she be going after my stuff? I didn't do anything!" Who is this Lauren chick? She's going after Bella's stuff? What does that mean?

"Angela called you?" she sounded confused.

"Okay Alice, I am on my way out the door right now," she said looking for her keys. What the hell was going on? Wow listening to a one sided conversation sucks!

"Excuse me why would I need to take someone with me? Its my place I live there I shouldn't need a chaperone." Well she had a point.

"Alice I don't even have anyone that I can bring with me, you and Rose are in class." I could go.

"No Alice I can't ask him to go with me I don't even really know him. I don't want to bring him into this drama."

"Fine Alice I'll ask. Bye." With that she slammed her phone shut. I don't think she even gave Alice a chance to say good-bye. She turned around and saw me standing there holding her keys. Pinching the bridge of her nose in a very Edward like fashion she sighed.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it. Well your side of it anyway. I'll drive and you can fill me in on the way." I said with a little smirk. I could see she was irritated that I had heard the conversation. She obviously had no intention of actually asking me to go with her. She was also annoyed that I was actually going to go. Oh the fun I could have with her! Pushing buttons can be so much fun but in this instance I figured it was best not to poke a sleeping dragon in the eye. I was sure she had a temper but that it probably didn't make an appearance very often so that when it did it was deadly. I was not in the mood for that just now.

I walked into 'my room' and I used the term loosely cause it was painted yellow and had blue and pink flowers all over it (Alice) to get my keys and my shoes. Walking past my bathroom reminded me that I still had no shirt on. Right might want one of those. I grabbed a red shirt (to go with the red paint still in my hair! Ha not really it was just the first one I found) from my backpack and walked out. Bella was standing by the door; purse in hand ready to bolt.

"Okay lets go." I think she was in a hurry. I decided to take my car, she was in a hurry so she needed the speed that the Lexus could get. Her little blueberry wouldn't be able to keep pace with my driving. I opened the door to let her in and she gave me the oddest look, like it shocked her to see a guy hold a door open for a lady. Oregonians can be so wired about that shit.

"Okay, where to darlin'?" I asked as I started the car and backed out of the drive.

"Fallow Burnside to the sunset heading west. Get off at Cornell and I will tell you were to go from there." Well at least I knew that the Sunset was the 26.

"Can do, now what's going on?" I really wanted to get to the bottom of this and to understand as best I could what we were walking into. Alice was obviously not excited but in a panic when she had called why else would she want Bella to take me? There must be something going on that she though Bella would need reinforcements for and that had me more then a little worried.

"I really don't know. Alice said Angela called her cause she couldn't get a hold of me. I must have been in the shower cause I always answer the phone for Angela."

"Who's Angela?" I asked not being able to hold my questions in till the end.

"Angela's my roommate."

"But I thought Lauren was.."

"Yeah I have two. Ang and I are really good friends but neither of us get a long with skank, I mean Lauren." Did she just call her roommate a skank?

"Why do you refer to Lauren as skank?" I couldn't help that one I had to know.

"I really don't want to get into that right now. A story for another time ok Jazz?" I nodded letting her know I would drop it for now but I would also remember that she said she would tell me. Plus she called me Jazz and I was a little too happy about that Rosie was the only one who actually called me that and it kind of drove me nuts. For some reason when Bella called me Jazz my heart got a little lighter. What the fuck is that all about?

"So anyway," she said pulling me from my thoughts "I guess something happened at house. Alice told me but I really couldn't understand her she was talking too fast for normal ears to understand. And I guess Lauren lost it and started breaking things, mostly my stuff from what Angela told Ally. So now I have to go find out what got broken, take pictures of the destruction and send them to Alice's lawyer." She sighed. Wow can you say drama? That must have been all she knew, I still wish I had more information. I hate walking in blind. But if Bella wasn't worried I guess I would trust her judgment for now, though the fact that Alice was worried put me on edge. I wish I knew what happened to make these girls hate each other, they must have liked each other at some point I mean you don't move in with someone if you hate them right? Maybe knowing why they hate each other would give me a better idea of what happened to cause Lauren to go after Bella's stuff.

"Ok take this exit and take a left. Stay on this street for a while I will tell you when to turn but it's going to be a left so get in the far lane." At least she was paying attention I was so lost in my thoughts I forgot we had an actual destination to get to. We both fell into a comfortable silence, I wondered what she was thinking about and was about to ask her when she spoke for the first time in like five minutes.

"Take a left here, turn right here, and park there." Ok so I guess that was easy enough. I got out of the car and was soon joined by Bella.

"Would you take pictures of all the destruction? I know you don't know what's mine so just all of it?" She said as she started walking. I nodded and she handed me a pink camera. She must have seen the slightly disgusted look on my face (she didn't seem like a pink kind of girl) cause all she said was "Alice." And at that I should have known.

As we approached the door that I assumed belonged to Bella I could hear yelling, a male and a female, and lots of loud bangs and crashes and a few rips. Bella put her key in the door but before she could do anything the door was ripped open and Bella stood toe to toe with a very pissed off blond chick whom I assumed was Lauren.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" the blond chick screamed.

"I live here last time I checked Lauren." Bella said in a tone that stopped any argument in its track as she pushed passed the girl I had correctly identified as Lauren. I followed Bella through the front door and the sight that met my eyes was almost too much to take in.

I scanned the room and found a very panicked woman with almost black hair standing in the corner. I guessed that was Angela. I motioned for her to come stand by me knowing she would be safe. She relaxed a little and came to stand behind me. I continued to look around the living room while Bella went to her bedroom maybe, I'm not too sure where she went actually. The couch had deep slashes in it and stuffing was ripped out. The feather decorative pillows were sliced open and the contents were spilled out over the floor. The big screen TV had an end table sticking out of it and the coffee table looked like it had been broken by some ones body. I snapped a few pictures of the mess and noticed that the walls also had wholes one was the perfect size of a man's backside. Wow this chick is nuts I thought, I really don't like the idea of Bella being here.

The dinning room and kitchen were in the same state of disarray if not worse. The dinning room table was broken, the glass top shattered. I was really glad I had decided to put real shoes on and not my flip-flops that are always on my feet. The table was on its side and the chairs were in crazy mixed up states, one was actually in the wall and one was a twisted heap of metal, who was this girl superman?

The kitchen was a death trap I wouldn't even walk in there. All the cupboards were open and I would imagine that everything that had been Bella's now lay cracked, broken or smashed on the floor. Plates, cups, bowls, a few shot glasses and other stuff all of it broken. The worst of it was seeing the expensive all clad cookware smashed and dented. That shits like 600 bucks for a 10 piece cooking set. If that's Bella's that will break her heart. I was in the process of taking pictures when I heard Bella scream. I raced down the hall and found her room. Lauren had her by the hair. There was a guy sitting on what was left of Bella's bed but he actually wasn't doing anything to stop this. So I had to step in and pry Lauren off Bella, I threw Lauren at the asshole taking pride in how far she flew. However before I had a chance to react Bella flew at Lauren. WHAT THE FUCK! Didn't I just stop this? I watched Bella pull back her tiny fist and land it straight into Laurens nose with a sick crunch. Broken. I pulled Bella off Lauren as fast as I could but was also at that moment very proud of Bella, I knew she had a temper and I am glad it was Lauren that that temper had been taken out on.

"Bella come here let me look at those cuts." When I pulled Bella off Lauren I had noticed that she had a few deep gashed on her neck and arms.

"Jasper leave me alone." Bella shouted. At the mention of my name the man on the bed looked up, like he was just realizing something was going on.

"Who the FUCK is this?" he said yelling at Bella but pointed at me. At this Bella bristled. I could almost feel her anger, why was she so mad?

"What the fuck is it to you Mike?" she spat.

"Who the hell is G.I. Joe over here?" G.I. Joe really it that the best he could do?

"He's a friend that's all you need to know." Why wasn't she telling him who I was?

"The hell it is." Who the fuck does this guy think he is?

"No Mike it's not your business, not anymore. Six months ago maybe, but YOU made the choice to go fuck Lauren and throw a five-year relationship away. So you will excuse me if I don't feel like telling you who my friends are." What the shit is going on here? This Mike guy was her ex? Wait did she just say he cheated on her? With that fake blond crazy whore? Wow this guy is one dumb son of a bitch. If I were lucky enough to have Bella all to myself in a relationship there is no way in hell I would step out on her. This guy obviously didn't know what he had.

"Bella I know I made a mistake. I am sorry, so sorry. I want you back." That last comment brought my thoughts back round to Lauren who I had forgotten was even in the room as her scream tore through the house and she fell to the floor holding on to mikes leg begging him not to leave her. However I really didn't care about her or Mike I just wanted to see Bella's reaction. I was silently praying she didn't want to take him back but I wasn't entirely sure why yet. I knew I liked Bella a little more then I probably should and that I really wanted to get to know her but it wasn't like I was itching to clime back into a relationship. The last one I was in ended with her in jail and me moving out of the state. Do I really want to go through that again, the answer was a resounding NO! But did I honestly think Bella would do what Maria did? NO, there was no doubt in my mind Bella would never do anything like that. Still I wasn't ready for a relationship so what did it matter to me? Bella's laughter brought me out of my reverie. She was laughing, she thought what mike had said was funny of that I was sure of and that brought a smile to my face.

I walked out of the room a few minutes later knowing by the sound of her laughter that Bella was going to be just fine. I spotted Angela in the door way of what I was sure was her room. She looked so small and scared; this must not be a typical day in her life. As I got closer to her I realized that she was in fact not small at all, she was almost as tall as me. 5'11 6 foot tops but tall drink of water was the best way to describe her.

"Hey I'm Jasper, Rosalie's brother. Why do you go pack an over night bag and come stay with us tonight? I know Rose has one more quest room open and I am sure she wouldn't mind you seeking refuge in a friendly place." She quietly thanked me and went into her room to pack. It was going to be a full house tonight! But the biggest question now was where was Bella going to sleep. I just gave the last bed to Angela and Bella's room has no furniture at all in it. Oops guess I didn't think that one through every well. I guess I could give her my bed for the night or maybe…

**Ok so there you go, I hope you like Lauren and her crazy bitchness. I put the last little bit in for my fave reviewer NavyGirl14! You will get to see where it takes us at the end of the next chapter and in to chapter 7 as well. **

**Now you all know what to do click that little green button and review! Teasers for all who review and maybe a little bit of jasper love too if I can talk him into it :P**


	6. The Reason

**Hello to all who read this story, i just want to thank you all for reading and being patient while i got this chapter ready. it took a little longer then expected cause i had a house guessed for a few days. i want to give a big shout out to my new Beta MagaraMegumi for profing my stuff lord knows i need it. i hope you enjoy this chapter it is by far my longest one!**

**oh yeah and i dont own anything, i forgot who the poem is by but if you want to know pm me and i am sure i can find it. it is not my own work.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Reason**

_Lock and Key_

_The room is empty. I know and don't care;_

_Away from the window, I've turned my chair._

_The door is closed. No light can come in._

_On the table is an apple, half eaten._

_On the desk, your note says "I have one doubt_

_and…" other words have been rubbed out._

_Tomorrow the Lilly will begin to bloom_

_A white extravagance in a dark room_

_The clock is still ticking, but slowing with time._

_Today it began showing and eight for a nine._

_The bed left a glass full of water._

_The air will drink it with the thirst of the dead._

_The Lilly will wilt and the apple with rot._

_Worms may evolve, probably not._

_You are not missed in that sealed room._

_A monument to absence, it is our tomb._

* * *

_Oh my God he can't be serious! Mike want__s__ me back? No way, he had to be delusional. Yeah__,__ tha__t's it__. He's obviously lost his mind. That must be it. How could he think I would take him back, after everything he put me through! What the fuck is he thinking? Is that why Lauren went crazy? Wait__,__ did he break up with her? Oh who cares what he was thinking i__t's__ not going to happen. _

I had to stop laughing, but I was finding it hard every time I thought I could respond to Mike I would look at him and it would send me over the edge again. I really didn't understand how he could be so damn stupid. He was jealous of Jasper, I could hear it in his voice when he asked who he was. _T__hat's the best thing ever! __Serves __his ass right! __H__e finally figured out what he had and now he wants it back like I would __just be__ waiting for him to crawl back. What an ass hat! _

"Mike, I don't care how sorry you are, I will NEVER take you back." I spat at him. I could barely contain the sneer that was playing on my lips, in response to the look on his hopeful face.

"YOU'RE MINE ISABELLA NOT HIS!" he yelled. He actually fucking yelled at me!

"Don't you ever raise you're voice to me do you understand me." I said as forcefully as I could through gritted teeth. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face (it was a long time coming). I don't let anyone talk to me that way.

"You're right I'm not his, but I am not yours either. NOT anymore and never again. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I CALL THE COPS" I really couldn't help it. I was pissed, and screaming seemed oddly comforting. They both started to walk out but before they closed the door I turned and said "Oh and Lauren, I suggest you get daddy to write you a big fat check in my name to cover all the damage you have been so kind to bestow upon my things. If not, you will be hearing from my lawyer, and I promise you I will take you for every penny that I can. I had Jasper take pictures so we have all the proof we need, but we also have Angela's testimony so I guess it's your move now Blondie. You might also want to get your nose looked at, and I think it's best that you come up with a good reason as to why your nose is broken because 'Bella broke it' isn't going to fly, because you WON'T be pressing charges. Am I clear?" She nodded and I shut the door in her face. This allowed me to finally survey the damage done by Hurricane Skank in craze.

My room was destroyed. The bed set that my mother and stepfather had given Mike and me for an anniversary gift was good for nothing other then kindling. This was by far the hardest thing to look at. Lauren knew how much I loved this set, and she had watched as Mike and I fought over whom would keep it for months. I won only because it had been my parents that had given it to us. The mattress I had just bought (I didn't want the one Mike and I shared) was torn and ripped, fluff was pulled out, and I could see the springs. My plasma T.V was on its face. _W__ell that's ruined, bitch._ My DVD's and boxed sets of some of my favorite T.V. shows were thrown all over the room. Most of them were fine, but I did notice that two of my favorite shows, Criminal Minds and The Beautiful People were taken out of the cases and snapped in half! _Damn stupid bitch knew they were my favorites. _ But at least she stayed away from The Gilmore Girls, NCIS, Charmed, and Grey's Anatomy (okay I watch a lot of box sets). My pictures were smashed and broken, my books had pages ripped out, and my dresser was empty. _What did she do with all my clothes?_ I walked over to the closet. The only clothes I had in there were my clubbing clothes, and I couldn't wear those all the time. _I guess Alice and I __are __going shopping tomorrow__. T__his sucks!_

Someone knocked on my door just then so I didn't really have time to dwell on the fact that Alice would be torturing me all too soon. I opened the door to find a concerned looking Jasper, and a very scared looking Angela. I felt really bad for her. This wasn't her fight, and she got stuck in the middle. I was so grateful she called. Who knows how this would have turned out if she hadn't come home when she did. She had a bag over her shoulder; this confused me, and I wondered where she was going. She was also hiding behind Jasper, which to me made sense. He had a very commanding presence and you couldn't help but feel safe and oddly calm around him.

"Hey Bella I brought a few boxes for you to use so that you could pack up what wasn't destroyed." Angela said handing me the boxes. She was always thinking of other people. I didn't even think about packing.

"Ang, what the hell happened here?" I was dying to know. I needed to know.

"I'm not really sure! I got home from work around 7:15 and the living room, dining room, and kitchen looked like that." She said gesturing to the wall that separated my bedroom from the living room. "Lauren was shouting from somewhere in your room something like 'this is all her fault, she wants you back, and you cant say no to little miss perfect'. Mike was standing in the doorway to your room trying to calm her down, but he wasn't trying too hard I am sure of that. He looked kind of freaked. I heard a loud bang, and it just kept happening, so against my better judgment I went to find out what it was. I was horrified by what I saw. Lauren had a hammer and was attacking your bed with it. I was shocked that Mike wasn't stopping her. They didn't even notice that I was watching this entire event take place. So I called you. I knew you needed to get over here and deal with this. But you didn't answer. I was starting to panic. I called like 2 or 3 times. You always answer. What were you doing? And why are you both covered in red paint?"

I looked at Jasper shyly and smiled in spite of the circumstances. I couldn't help but remember the look of true terror on his face as I lunged at him with paint-covered hands.

"Uhm… I was painting my new room and got a little messy." I really didn't want to go into all of the details about Jasper covered in red paint, it would do nothing but get my blood boiling and not with anger, but something way more primal I am sure.

"Uh huh." Was all she said as she took in Jasper's red hair.

"So anyway, you called Alice. You know she was in class, I am shocked she picked up." Angela looked a little sheepish at my last statement. Was she hiding something?

"What Ang? There's something you're not telling me."

"Well, after the break up, Alice and I were worried about you. We knew you never truly dealt with what happened and were scared that it would break you down eventually. So Alice promised that she would answer her phone whenever I called just in case it had to do with the breakdown we thought was coming." I was touched that they both cared about my emotional well being enough to do that. I knew that I had not dealt with the breakup well at all, and the scene Jasper witnessed earlier only proved that I needed to deal with it, and that there was no time like the present.

Lauren's freak out and Mike's confession of love allowed me to realize that I was in fact not in love with him anymore. I wasn't even sure now if I ever was truly in love with him. I loved what he did and how he presented himself as my knight in shining armor when I needed one the most. I loved how he had taken care of me from the age of 14 on. I loved that he loved me, but looking back on it I don't think I ever truly loved him. _Maybe that's why I never really cried. Maybe this afternoon's__ breakdown __was for the love that I had lost but for the five years of my life that I had wasted on what I thought was love! _Don't get me wrong my time with Mike was fun and I enjoyed most of the five years we spent together. Well up until the end that is. But it was also because of Mike that I had moved to Oregon and consequently came to meet Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Angela, Ben, and now Jasper. It was because of Mike that I had all these wonderful people in my life. My best friends. So I guess I owed him a little. _ But if you tell a soul I will hunt you down are we clear?_

We sat in what used to be my room, taking inventory and pictures of all that had been ruined and also putting what wasn't in boxes. By the time we were finished, all of my stuff fit into six large boxes, most of which were DVDS and shoes, a few pictures that had come out unscathed, and my bathroom stuff.

Lauren ended up doing about $10,000 worth of damage. I mean the whole house was furnished with my stuff. My living room set, dining room set, the bed room set, and the pots and pans all destroyed by a raving lunatic. Oh and did I mention my entire wardrobe? Yeah all of those designer clothes Alice had forced me to buy over the years or just forced upon me were currently shredded in trash bags. So Daddy War Bucks Mallory will either be forking over a lot of dough, or we will be seeing his daughter in court. More than likely I will have a very large amount of money tomorrow. Angela packed all my boxes into her Grand Cherokee, because Jaspers tiny Lexus couldn't hold shit. I must remember to ask him what model it is because its my new dream car! But I had more important things to deal with right now. My stomach wouldn't shut up and I was tired. After Angela had come back in to get her stuff, she was staying the night because she didn't want to be home with Lauren and I really didn't blame her, I asked if they wanted to go get some thing to eat.

"I just want to go to sleep. Mind if I catch a rain check?" Angela did look dead on her feet so I understood and let her leave.

"That's fine Ang, how about you Jasper? What do you say, take me out to dinner?"_ Wait did I just ask him out on a date?_ _No, that's not how it sounded and that's not how I meant it._

"Sure darlin' it would be my pleasure." _He didn't think it was a date right?_ _Of course not. He would never agree to date someone as plain and boring as me. _ I turned to Angela to get my mind off of Jasper.

"I'll call Ally and let her know to have the spare room ready for you. Night Ang sleep well. Oh you might want my key to get in I am sure they will be home but just in case."

"Thanks Bells."

Angela left, leaving Jasper and me to lock up. On our way out Mike and Lauren came back. Her nose was bandaged, and her eyes were circled in black. Looking at her gave me a since of pride. _Bitch got what she deserved _was all I could think when I saw her.

"Hey Lo, we're looking at about 10,000 in damages so you might want to talk to daddy." She looked shocked at how much damage she had done, but I think she realized that my calculations were in fact spot on.

"That's fine, I'll call daddy now. Come by tomorrow, and I will have a check for you." She looked like she wanted to say something else but decided not to.

"See you tomorrow then." I said effectively dismissing them both. "Come on Jazz lets get some food." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the car. As we got in, my mind replayed the events of the day and night. I was so thankful for Jasper in that moment. I was glad that he had decided to come with me to the apartment. It could have been so much worse. I still can't believe she freaked like that. I have never seen Lauren unhinged like that. She must really love Mike. _T__hat's fine by me she can have him. __ I wonder if he really is going to stay broken up with Lauren now that he knows I won't be taking him back?_ I was taken out of my thoughts by a deep smooth voice asking me a question I had not heard.

"Sorry what?"

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Hum haven't thought that far ahead.

"Lets go to a bar, I need a drink after the night I have had. I really don't know this area in terms of bars, but I do like one in Beaverton called Big Reds. You wanna shoot some pool and have some really good food?" He seemed to think it over for a few minutes before deciding Big Reds worked for him. In that time I called Alice and told her everything. She was livid but at the same time extremely excited that my materialistic aspect of life would be getting a complete make over. Something I assure you she had been trying to get me to do for years. As soon as I got the money from skank, Alice would begin the torture, and I was not looking forward to it. She did however say she would have a surprise for me once we got home from our marathon shopping trip and this put me on edge a bit. What ever that evil death pixie was planning couldn't be good. Of this I was sure. I was lost in my own thoughts again (I do that a lot) and hadn't noticed that the car had come to a stop, or that my door was open. I looked up and saw that we were at Big Reds. This confused me, I hadn't told Jasper how to get there so how in the world did he find his way?

"How…" I asked lamely as I got out.

"GPS, Bella. You didn't think that this beautiful piece of machinery wouldn't have one did you?"

"Never really gave it much thought I guess," I said with a shrug. "By the way what kind of car is it?"

"It's the 2009 Lexus SC, why?"

"Cause I just fell in love with a car and wanted to know what it was I was pledging my love to." I sat as we sat down in a booth at the back of the bar.

"Well okay then." We both fell silent as we looked over the menu. When the waitress came by we both ordered a bacon cheeseburger and fries. Jasper got a coke cause he was driving. I however got myself a margarita.

"So, that guy back there Mike, is he the reason you were crying this evening?"

I really didn't want to talk about Mike right now, I was still trying to process all the feeling and realizations I had come to tonight. But I guess I owed him a little.

"Yeah, seems stupid now doesn't it?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief.

"Not really. Did you love him?" Well if that wasn't a loaded question I don't know what is. I bit my lip unsure how to respond. I chose to go with the most honest answer I could come up with.

"I think I loved the idea of Mike more then I actually loved him." He gave me an odd look at this statement and I felt the need to continue. "Mike was my savior in more ways than one, Jasper. Mike and I have known each other for most of our lives. Forks is a small town, and everyone knows everyone. One night when I was about 14, I was out for a walk when I was attacked. I didn't know who they were or where they were from. What I did know was that they wanted to harm me for some reason. I never got a look at their faces, but I could hear their voices as they beat me. I think there were four of them, three men and one woman though I am fairly certain the female never touched me. Mike accidentally interrupted them and they took off. They didn't come after me after that so I think it was just a random beating, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mike however was in the right place when I needed him the most and he took care of me, he saved me and from then on he never left my side. It took about two years for us to start dating and looking back on it now makes me wonder if I let it progress the way it did, simply because of the security I felt Mike gave me and not because I actually had feelings for him. Maybe that's why I never married him? Though I never truly loved him, I still had feelings for him and when I found him with Lauren it cut me deeper then I thought possible. He promised to always keep me safe and until that day he had kept that promise." Jasper was livid; it actually scared me to see how angry he was. He looked like a predator ready to go in for the kill. This man was out for blood, human blood, and its name was Mike.

"Jazz relax." I said as I grabbed his hand. "I have come to terms with what happened to me when I was 14. I was badly hurt, not physically any way. A broken leg, a black eye and a few broken ribs. That's it. I know it sounds bad, but much worse could have happened to me. Nothing and I mean NOTHING else happened." I stressed the word 'nothing' hoping he would understand what I was trying so hard to convey without saying the words. He appeared to understand and visibly relaxed slightly. "With what Mike did I am still coming to terms. Ally has been setting me up on date after date for the past 4 or 5 months and I am just not ready to put my heart out there. Who knew that the person to save my life would be the one to hurt me the most!" I said more to myself then to him. I wanted off this subject and needed to find away to change topic but I also wanted to know what he meant when he said my pain mirrored his own. But I figured we had had enough deep conversing for the night and let it drop. He would tell me if and when he was ready.

So without skipping a beat I changed the course of what I was talking about.

"Okay, I don't want to talk about this anymore. You got all you're going to get on this subject for now so I get to ask the questions now, alright?" I said in a joking manner, but still firm enough to let him know that the subject was indeed closed.

"Okay fair enough. I figured you would want some answers too." He let out a deep sigh like he was worried about what I would ask. Really how overly dramatic. I just wanted to know one thing.

"Well you said that you had heard a lot about Alice and me from Rose, and I was just wondering what all she told you?"

"Truth time!" he said so low I wasn't sure I heard him correctly. He sounded so somber like he was afraid of my reaction. What did he mean by truth time?

"Yes truth time. I will always want the truth."

"And I will always tell you the truth darlin' I'm sorry I have already lied to you. It will never happen again. Look I wasn't completely dishonest, Rose has been talking my ear off about you for the better part of three years now. I don't think you understand how much both her and Ally really love you like a sister. But the truth is, Alice and I have known each other for as long as Rose and Edward have been dating. In fact, Alice and I dated for a month the summer before I joined the Army. And while I love Alice like a sister, as a girlfriend she is a nightmare." That made me laugh, I could see why he would consider her a nightmare. I still didn't understand how Emmett put up with her. But this lie still confused me.

"Why did you lie to me about knowing Alice?"

"I don't know! Rose told me to not tell you. I don't know why, and to be honest I didn't ask. I just did what Rose asked. I know it was stupid and I am sorry." Okay I was mad. W_hy on earth were they worried about me knowing that Jasper and Alice knew each other. Why in the hell would I care?_

"You're mad I am sorry." I was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Oh for the love of God stop apologizing, its not your fault. You were just doing what your sister asked you. I am however pissed at Rosalie for wanting you to lie to me. But I will deal with her later. Right now I just want to get to know you more, and I want to leave all the God damned high school bull shit behind. Do you think we can do that?" He nodded and our food came. The night went by without any more drama thank God. We played your basic game of twenty questions, and I learned that his favorite band was indeed Godsmack and that his favorite color was green and much much more. We played pool and I learned just how badly I sucked compared to Jasper fucking Whitlock! Finally, last call came around and we decided to go home. I was getting really tired and suddenly wanted nothing more then to just pass out. _Aww home nice comfy bed._ We got home and the house was silent. Everyone must have been asleep. I made my way to my bedroom and turned on the light. It was empty. _Damn fucking shit, that's right I had no bed here. Co_me to think of it I had no bed.

"Shit." I said under my breath as I grabbed my PJ pants and walked in to the bathroom to change_. I guess the couch is where I will be sleeping tonight,_ I thought. When I reached the couch I found it was already occupied_. WTF!_

"Jasper get off the couch, I need a place to sleep." He opened his eyes and rolled them at me like I was dumb or something.

"I'm sleeping here tonight you can have my bed." He said this in a 'duh' kind of tone like he thought I should have seen this coming. What the hell I'm not clairvoyant!

"I cant take your bed, now get up I want to go to sleep." I was annoyed and more than a little tired.

"Nope, I am on the couch. Now you can have the bed or the floor. That my dear is up to you." _Was he serious? The floor or the bed? Those are my choices? Well the bed duh. But it doesn't seem fair that the 6'3 man should be scrunched up on a couch while the small 5'4 girl gets the queen sized bed; there is plenty of room for two people in that bed. Wait…_

"Jasper why don't we share the bed?" His eyes popped open at my statement and he stared at me rather incredulously. "There is no reason why two gown adults can't share the same bed no matter what gender they are. So come on, lets go to bed." Jasper just nodded and followed me to his room. We both got ready for bed silently and without a word to each other slipped under the covers. I pulled my half up to my arms getting ready to nestle in for the night when I turned to look at Jasper. The sheets were down around his waist and his once again his naked torso was left for me to view in all its glory. His head was on the pillow and his arms where folded behind his head. His eyes were shut and he was the picture of contentment. He looked so damn peaceful and beautiful. His once again lack of attention allowed me to look at him once more. I had really only paid attention to a few aspects of this man's body the last time I had seen him shirtless. Yes the tats were hot, as were the definition in his abs and chest, but there was more to this man. His lounge pants hung low on his hips and I could see the clearly defined v unhindered by a pair of boxers, he must be going commando cause I cant see the waist line of a pair of boxers. The idea of finding out enticed me so much that I literally had to ball my hands into fists. He also had a small amount of honey blond hair trailing from his navel and disappearing beneath the deep green of his pants, I really wanted to know if the hair was soft cause it looked like velvet.

I was convinced that the powers that be had put this man on earth simply to torture me. It was like they were chanting "Na Na Na Na Na you can't have him." This thought made me snicker. How juvenile though my snicker got Jazz's attention cause his sleek velvet voice deep with sleep floated across my ears.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" I just shook my head; I wasn't going to tell him that the Gods hated me.

"Its stupid, but I do have on question if you don't mind." I asked cautiously unsure if it was okay to ask.

"I'm sure it isn't stupid but okay if you don't want to tell me that's fine. I am up for answering a few more questions sure. Hit me."

I took a deep breath and asked the one question I had been dying to know since I found out he was Rosalie's brother.

"Jazz, why do you and Rose have two different last names?"

**A/N ok so heres the deal, i have already got part of chapter 7 done so if you review Jasper has said that he will allow me to throw out a teaser to the deserving. however this is one thing, for the 1st one that can tell me where i indirectly referanced something of the wonderful piece of man meat (Jackson Rathbone) i will allow you to decided if bella and Jasper get their 1st kiss in the 7th chapter or if they should wait. for all of those who get the answer after i will give you a larger teaser. **

**so review because reviews are like a half naked Jasper laying in your bed ALWAYS wanted and ALWAYS welcome.**

**i look forward to reading your reviews.**

**~Jasper's Dark Angel**


	7. Green Apples and Cinnamon

**A/N i just want to say i am so sorry this took forever to get out i had the damn thing done like a week 2 weeks ago but could find the motivation to sit and type it all up. this is my longest chapter so far and it was kind of overwhelming! but here it is and i hope you all enjoy. **

**i ha****ve**** a few story recs and i know i ****dont**** normally do it so when i say you must read these stories i mean it! :) so go check out;**

**finding hope by PJJ0930**

**time continues on also by PJJ0930**

**keep moving forward by ****Ariesfireqn**

**all of these stories are a-fucking-****mazing**** and they must be read and reviews but all the ****lovely's**** out there.**

**i want to say thank you to my wonderful beta would really help motivate me to actually get my ass in gear and type the damn story up, so stop by ****MegaraMegumi's**** page and read her story a werewolf in ****outerspace**** its really good and ch2 has a damn good lemon in it. **

**this chapter of ****MMLY**** is dedicated to ****darkandangsty**** cause she is the only one that when ****bella****referanced**** her lo****ve**** for the ****tv**** show the beautiful people she was also talking about the show Jackson ****Rathbone**** was in he play Nicky and if you ****havent**** seen it watch it he is so damn hot! she is the one that got to decide if jazz and ****bella**** get to share a kiss or not so read to find out what she chose.**

**Also i must inform you that after this chapter this story will be put on hold for a little bit. it pains me but my story A chance Encounter is so close to being done (like 2 chapters left) that i want to get it done before i work on my other two. so until A.C.E is done both Make Me Love You and There is Fault in Our Truths will be put on hold. but if you havent read A.C.E or there is fault in out truths please check them out i promise you will see more. Jasper just really need me to get the emmella story over and done with so i can devote all my time to the god that is jasper (he doesnt want to share the lime light anymore :)).**

* * *

Chapter 7

Green Apples and Cinnamon

"Jazz, why do you and Rose have two different last names?" This was a question I had been expecting but still hadn't figured out what to say. I wanted to tell the truth of course, but how much of the truth should be told? I could give the basic answer I gave to everyone else, but for some reason I wanted her to know this story. That fact didn't stop me from being a bit scared. I was more damaged than she knew more damaged than even this story told. The horrors I have seen should never be seen by anyone. And the simple fact that the story that I was about tell is by far the tamest of them all speaks volumes about the other things that I have been witness to. _And believe me__,__ that is saying something._

"Bells, how much has Rose told you about our family?" It was best that I find out how much she knew before I gave her the sordid details. She looked confused, like she was trying to remember something.

"Not much actually." She said crinkling her brows together. "Just that your mother left your father when ya'll were ten, and that no one has heard from Mr. Hale since." I flinched at the sound of my sperm donor's name and Bella, being who she is, noticed.

"Jasper," she said as she reached her tiny hand out and grasped mine. "What happened?" I took in a deep breath and readied myself to tell the story.

"My father was a mean bastard. If he wasn't happy then no one was. If the house wasn't cleaned just right, if my mother looked at him wrong, or if he just felt like it, he would beat her and force himself on her. He did this whenever he wanted. Rose and I would hear her screaming at night as we lay in bed crying ourselves to sleep."

"One day when I was ten, I stayed home from school. I was very sick and could barely get out of bed. Rose was so mad because mama made her go to school. How I wish I had gone to school that day. I remember staying in bed most of the day watching cartoons and drifting in and out of sleep, till finally a loud crash woke me up. I could hear yelling and crying and I knew that **HE** was home. I snuck out of my room and watched silently, crouched down and hidden from view in the kitchen as my father beat my mother. I have no idea why he was mad or why he was even home, he should have been at work." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I started to sob just has hard as I had done the day all this happened. I felt Bella's warm arms wrap around me as she pulled me close to her. Cradled in her chest she began to rock me as my mother had done on so many occasions. This time Bella was the one comforting me, just as I had done to her earlier in the day. Tit for tat in a way. She needed me and I needed her, maybe she could help heal me, if a broken soul can be healed that is.

We stayed like that for a long time, well into the morning hours. Bella stayed next to me holding me while my cries continued as image after image of my mother's broken lifeless body filled my head. Finally after the tears had dried, I sat up and spied the alarm clock that told me it was 4am and that 2 hours had past since Bella and I had gotten home, ready to finish my tale of woes.

"Jasper you don't need to tell me anymore, this can't be very easy for you." She was such a caring person, I shook my head. "No Bella, I need to tell you. I need to talk about this. I've kept it to myself, slowly poisoning myself with this knowledge for almost 15 years. It needs to come out.

"He should have been at work." I said again. It was something that my mind had screamed at me almost every minute of every day since it happened. "I wasn't supposed to be there. No one knew I was watching, and my father didn't know I was home. Rose and I never actually saw any of the beatings, he always made sure that. I don't know why, but it's the only thing he ever did that I can truly thank him for. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he walked into their bedroom, leaving my mother unmoving on the floor. I stayed where I was, not wanting him to know that I was home, unsure how he would react to the fact that I had just seen him commit this heinous act. When he returned he had a bag in his hand. He took one look at my mother and walked out, and we never saw him again."

"I rushed over to my mother once I was sure he was gone, and the sight that met my eyes made my stomach turn and I ended up dry heaving. Once I had gained control over my body I tried to check for a pulse but couldn't find one, the fear that went through me was like nothing I had experienced before. Then I noticed she was breathing but only barely. Relief washed over me and I dialed 911."

"She spent almost a month in the hospital after that and half of it was in a coma. I refused to leave her side through it all. I went with her to all of her physical therapy appointments and watched, as she slowly became the woman I had known before. It took her around 2 months to regain control of her body but some of the damage would never be repaired fully. The beating she had taken broke several bones and even shattered her leg. Finally after months of work she was able to take care of herself. This allowed us to leave New York. We moved to Midland Texas where my mother's parents lived. They allowed us to move in with them."

"I vowed to watch over my mother from that day, and I did just that. I became her protector, a job I still to this day take very seriously. Finally when Rose and I were in middle school my mother met a man. Rose was happy for her, but as her protector I was a little bit of a harder sell. It took him a few years to gain my trust but it happened. He passed all my tests with flying colors and when he wanted to ask her to marry him it was me that he asked, not her father as is customary. He was good for our family and for my mother. They got married and he even ended up adopting Rose and me. Rose never changed her name saying there was no point. She would get married and lose the name Hale that way. I changed my last name the second I could, I didn't want to have that man's last name and I sure as hell didn't want the woman I loved to have it. John Whitlock is my father not that scum Michael Hale who's DNA pollutes my blood." I could tell that she was taking all of this in. And I knew it was a heavy "bare your soul" kind of conversation for two people that had crashed into each other's lives not more then 24 hours ago. I finally understood Alice and Rose when they said that it felt like they'd known Bella all their lives. She had some kind of pull over me that made me tell her everything. The strangest part was that I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted her to know me, scars and all.

Bella took a deep breath and asked a question I was not expecting. "Is this what you meant when you said that my pain mirrored yours?" She was more perceptive than I thought. _I won__'__t make that mistake again._

"No!" I spoke softly, but I was worried that she would press this issue. "The pain I saw this afternoon was that of a lost relationship, I'm pretty sure that's how I looked after Maria." I stopped talking then, not really ready to get into this conversation. I knew I would tell her eventually, just not right then. I was too emotionally exhausted. I really didn't want to go into detail of the horror that had been my relationship with the manipulative little bitch.

"Oh okay." was all she said and she dropped it after that. I was amazed that she wasn't pushing the topic and that fact that she wasn't made me love her even more.

_Wait LOVE?_

_Yes I think so._

_Don't you think it's a little soon?_

_It's been almost two years since the Maria thing._

_That's not what I meant and you know it!_

_What did you mean then?_

_You've only known her for a day how could you love her? Plus__,__ she is coming out of a really REALLY bad break up. We saw evidence of that tonight. She's on the rebound and this could be bad._

_Doesn't change how I feel, I think I am ready for love again._

_Yes__, __but is she?_

_I don't know but I am going to do what I can to get her to love me._

_Okay lover boy__,__ how are you going to do that?_

_Not sure but I know I am going to have to take it slow. GAH why am I talking to myself!_

_Because you've gone mental!_

_Can it._

Lying in Bella's arms was one of the most comfortable positions I'd found myself in, in a long time. The feeling of her little fingers raking through my blond curls lulled me into the best sleep I had gotten in years.

**BPOV**

I lay there for a long time with Jasper in my arms after he had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful. I felt really bad for him; it wasn't pity that I felt. I just felt bad that someone so kind had to go through seeing his mother that way. I had a feeling that that wasn't even the worst of what this man had gone through.

I knew I should sleep but I couldn't. I was just too keyed up from everything that happened today and the images of Rose's mother broken on the floor next to a fair haired boy flooded my mind. _What must that have been like to see his mother that way?_ I shuddered at the thought and caused Jasper to stir, but he didn't wake. I was really getting tired and glared at the clock, telling me that it was already 7am and I knew that people would be getting up soon. This gave me two options, go to sleep and hope to get a few hours, or get up and main line coffee all day. I closed my eyes to think and the next thing I knew I was being woken up by a booming voice.

"Hey everyone! Tinker Bells found herself a man!"

"Emmett leave her alone." Alice scolded from somewhere not near the bedroom. I opened my eyes as Emmett came bounding in and landed roughly on the bed at my feet.

"Emmett!" I groaned, "Leave now, I just got to sleep." I said in a whisper as Jasper started to wake up.

"Yeah, I am sure the all night love making wore you out," Emmett said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Of course Jasper chose that moment to become fully conscious. Sitting straight up in his bed Jasper's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Okay, it would have been really funny if I weren't so annoyed with Emmett. I was sure that seeing a man the size of Emmett sitting at the end of your bed first thing when you wake up could be considered a scary ordeal. But I needed to mess with Emmett's head more then I needed to reassure Jasper that he was a softy.

"Yeah well it's been so long Emmett, an all night sex session was just what the doctor called for." Emmett's mouth lulled open at my teasing. I knew it was mean to take it to the level I was about to but really Emmett needed to be put in his place. I could see he was shocked and he also knew I generally didn't joke like this so part of him was wondering if some of what he had said was true. _Ha don't I wish! _Jasper just looked at me, I think he was trying to hide his confusion and to Emmett it worked but I could see it. I winked at him and leaned in so that my lips were right up against his ear.

"Go with it." I said in a soft whisper that Emmett couldn't hear. "I will make it up to you, I promise." He nodded once and looked at me with a mischievous smile on his face. I could tell he was going to enjoy this.

"Yeah, that doctor knew what he was talking about." I giggled. _Oh this boy was good._

"OH I agree!" I said pulling myself to a sitting position. "In fact, I might just need a little more. What do you say Doc?" I asked Jasper as I moved my body from the bed to his lap. Making sure to place both of my legs on either side of Jasper's body. I was now straddling him with my back to Emmett.

Emmett didn't move, not one inch. I am pretty sure he was calling my bluff, too bad for Brother Bear I wasn't bluffing. I gave one small smile at Jasper and mouthed, "Kiss me." As I leaned in, Jasper stretched up and our lips met. His lips were so soft and warm and were pressing firmly into mine. It felt so right, like our lips matched up perfectly. It also felt like a fire had erupted some where in my body and was slowly melting my brain. I forgot that this kiss was to mess with Emmett's head. Hell, I forgot Emmett even existed, let alone the fact that he was currently watching me make out with the god seated under me. I wanted so badly to deepen the kiss, but I held off, unsure of how Jasper truly felt about the kiss. That is until I felt his tongue reach out and trace my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips instantly, and the feeling of his tongue exploring my mouth sent a jolt of pleasure to my already over heated and throbbing core. Or was it the fact that he tasted so fucktacularly delicious, like green apples and cinnamon, and just a hint of mint left over from his tooth paste, plus something a little more Jasper that I couldn't quite place? Fuck if I knew but my body liked it, that was clear. I wanted in deeper and allowed my hands to wander to the base of his neck and entwined in the beautiful blond curls, pulling his head forward as close to me as I could get him.

I felt Jasper's hands grab my waist and pull me in as close as I could be to him. My chest was firmly pressed against his, and I could feel a straining in his pants and realized quickly that I was more than likely the cause of that. I grounded my ass into his very prominent erection causing a moan, almost a purr, to escape Jasper's lips as I pulled away from him for some much needed air. But our bodies didn't lose contact as his lips found my neck.

"BELLLAA!" Emmett bellowed, bringing me crashing back to earth and the embarrassing realization that I had an audience. "I don't need to see that," he said running from the room The image of Emmett running like a little girl washed the embarrassment away and I started to laugh. Soon Jasper joined in and we were brought back to reality when someone from behind us cleared his or her throat. I suddenly became aware that I was still sitting on Jasper's lap and moved to get off and see who has caught us "necking."

Emmett had not been the only one present for our little show. The whole house was standing in the doorway to Jasper's room. Angela looked amused but for the most part didn't really care. Alice was her normal bouncy self, jumping up and down in one spot with a giant grin on her face, but I was focused on Rosalie. She was the most important person in the equation. I honestly had no idea how she would feel about this little 'development' (which wasn't anything anyway). She just stood there with a vacant expression on her face but she didn't look mad, it looked like she was thinking things over, and as she did a small smile stretched across her face.

"It's not what it looks like guys. Bella just wanted to give the big guy a hard time." Jasper explained, none of them looked convinced and I knew I would have to answer for this later. "Bella, you're so mean! I can't believe you would do that to me." Emmett screamed from somewhere in the house.

"Serves you right, Brother Bear. Maybe next time you won't break into someone else's room and wake them up."

"Sorry," he mumbled. I could barely hear him, but I knew what he said.

"Umm excuse me?" Jasper said getting my attention again. "Who is the big guy, and why did he burst into my room?" Oh good I get to explain Emmett!

"Oh that's Emmett. He's the QB for the Seahawks and attached to Alice at the hip. As for bursting into your room, no idea! Go ask him; I think you guys could find a few things to talk about. I have only known you for a day, but it seems to me you have very similar tastes in females, if you know what I mean." I gave Jasper a smirk, and he returned it. The only thing I didn't tell him was that Em and I had been out on a date, but I didn't find it that important.

"Bella what are you talking about, Emmett's and Jasper's taste in women are totally different." Rose said sounding more than a little confused.

"Oh I don't know, they have more in common then I thought they did, don't you think Alice." I said with a wicked grin playing across my face. Alice stopped bouncing at my words and her already pale face went, if possible, even paler. She looked scared and Rose just looked shocked. _Good__,__ that should teach them not to lie to their best friend._

It was then that I decided I needed to get up and get ready for the day. I had very little sleep (1 hour is very little) and had a whole day of shopping with the Death Pixie and her minion Rosalie. I was going to need to talk Angela into coming with, just so I could break up the shopping over load I was about to experience.

I jumped out of bed not truly ready to deal with Lauren and her massive amounts of bullshit, and then suddenly a great idea came to me.

"Jazz, would you go with me to deal with Lauren? I think I might need re-enforcements, and I'll take you out to breakfast as payment."

"Sure thing, Love. I don't like the idea of you around her by yourself." He must have noticed the look I was giving him because he quickly explained that he just didn't want to have to pick me up from the police station because I got arrested for assault. This made everyone in the room laugh and me roll my eyes. The sad thing was he was right. I sighed and gave up fighting that truth and walked out of the bedroom. On my way past Alice, I leaned in and whispered, "We'll talk later." I heard on audible gulp from the pixie but kept walking. I wanted her to think I was mad at her but in reality I wasn't. I didn't know everything about her and she didn't know everything about me. What I was annoyed with was the fact that they decided to hide the fact that Alice even knew Jasper. Like I would actually care that the sister of Rosalie's boyfriend would know her brother. Hello can you say duh! Of course she would have met him at some point in time, it really was a no brainer and I just don't know why they though I would have a problem with it.

I reached the end of the hall where my room was, totally afraid to see the mess Jasper and I had made in the light of day, but when I opened my door I was shocked to find that the room was spotless. Had I imagined the paint fight? No I couldn't have, Jasper still has red paint in his blond hair, and I still have paint on my arm and a few other places. I turned around to go find the crazy all seeing pixie (I knew she had something to do with this) and ran smack into Rose.

"Rose, what the hell?" I said as I landed on my butt. _Damn that girl is rock fucking solid!_

"Sorry Bells, I didn't expect to you to turn around so abruptly." She said as she held out her had to help me up.

Getting to my feet I shrugged, "Whatever, no blood no foul. Hey who cleaned my room and why?"

"Our resident Death Pixie and The Teddy Bear, who by the way is sulking in a corner, cleaned it this morning. That's why Emmett burst in, he wanted to show you your room." _Okay now I kind of feel bad._ "The Seer said it needed to be cleaned before this afternoon, don't ask why because I have no idea." She said holding up her hand to stop me from talking. "What happened here anyway? It looked like you slaughtered a herd of cattle." There really wasn't much to tell, its not like anything happened but I was still a little nervous to talk to Rose about this.

"Uh," I said tentatively, "Jasper and I got a little messy while he was helping me paint." She raised her eyebrows but I continued to talk "Jasper knocked me off the ladder while I was painting and I ended up coating him in paint on the way down. It kind of got out of hand after that. But we had a lot of fun"

"Wow I would have loved to have seen that! I can't believe he let his guard down enough to have fun. He is always so quiet and serious. That's amazing, I knew you would be good for him." W_hat did she just say?_

"Excuse me? What?"

"Oh Bella," Rose said bouncing on the balls of her feet looking uncharacteristically like Alice. "You like him don't you?" I bit my lip, I really didn't know how to answer this question, but I was saved from having to admit just how much I liked him when Rose continued prattling on. "Alice and I have wanted to set you two up since the first day Alice met you. I knew you were the one for him the day I met you but I couldn't do anything about it because of the engagement." Rose stopped bouncing suddenly and put her hand to her mouth.

"The what?" I said, shock running wild through my body. "Rose was Jasper engaged to Maria?" It was Rose's turn to be shocked.

"How… how do you know that name?" Rose said barely above a whisper.

"Jazz mentioned her last night when we were talking, but he didn't go into any details. What happened?"

"It's his story Bells, he'll tell you if and when he is ready just don't push okay?" She asked sounding crazy serious; all I could do was nod. "Good. Now go get ready, we have lots of shopping to do and I suggest you take your car today." A strange smile graced her face at the mention of my car as she pushed me into my bathroom. I quickly got ready for my day. Brushed my teeth, showered and was about to get dressed when I remembered that the only clothing I had was the club clothing Alice always got me. I found the least skankified outfit I could which was a pair of skin tight dark jeans. _We are talking so effin tight I couldn't wear underwear!_ And a red halter-top. Thankfully I had my vans that I could slip into instead of the heels that matched the outfit. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and walked out of my room make up free.

In the living room, all of my friends were standing around talking, no doubt waiting for me so that they could start their days. Angela and Alice were talking animatedly about something while Rose was swinging what looked like my keys on her finger. Emmett and Jasper were in the corner also talking, however what ever Emmett had just said had Jasper in stitches, and I couldn't help but smile. He had a beautiful deep laugh that was contagious.

"Hey Jazz, ya ready to go?" I asked desperately trying to hold in my laughter as I caught sight of the dumbfounded looks my friends each wore at the sight of me.

"Baby Bells you look HOT!" Emmett shouted. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at his comment

"Thanks Emmett." Alice looked like she wanted to say something, but I just held up my hands to stop her.

"Don't ask," was all I said. "Rose pass me the keys, I want to get this over with." Rose gave me a huge smile and threw the keys at me. As I caught them I noticed they looked different. They still had the same key chains but my tiny Kia key had been replaced by a Lexus key.

"Ha ha funny, Rose I want my keys." I said because I knew these couldn't be mine.

"Oh Bells those are your keys, as is the shiny new Lexus out there." I honestly didn't think I heard her right. I looked around at all my friends, Emmett and Alice both nodded at me, and Angela just smiled. Jasper looked shocked as shit so I must have heard right.

"Wh…what? Rose you know I cant take this, now give me back my keys." I said a little out of breath.

"No can do, I sold it."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I was outraged.

"Yup." She said popping the p. "Emmett and Alice helped, Emmett drove the SUV down from Seattle, and Alice pretended to be you when she signed the title over to the guy that bought it."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale I can not believe you! That's against the law." I was in utter disbelief. Sometimes I truly hate my overbearing rich friends.

"Yeah well you're not going to turn us in so…" she said shrugging her shoulders. "You can take the car that Alice, Emmett, and I so lovingly picked out for you or you can take the bus." She said resolutely. What is it with these people and the all or nothing attitude? Its like hey you can live really well or you can live like a pauper. What ever you want is fine but there is no in between.

"Fine Rose I will take the car, but why did you spend this money on me?"

"Bella you are as good as the sister I never had, and you deserve to have someone take care of you." Rose said wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a big hug.

"The car is our way for saying welcome to the family sis." Alice said joining the hug.

"Yeah Baby Bells you're like my little sis, but my part in the buying the car was more of a welcome to the house gift, plus I never had a chance to get you something for 21st!" Emmett said pulling all three of us girls in to a painful bear hug.

"Ooo I am so happy!" Alice said pulling herself out of the hug and bouncing. "Our family will finally be complete on Friday."

"Yeah I can't wait to have Edward back." Rose said clapping her hands.

"Huh? Edward is in Italy for the next 3 months studying isn't he?" I was really confused. Edward wasn't supposed to be back until Christmas, and Alice is telling me that he would be home in four days? _This is a WTF moment that's for sure_

Rose was once again bouncing. _S__omeone must have put crack in her coffee this morning._

"We'll explain everything later. You and Jazz need to get going so that our favorite shopping pixie can torture you." They all laughed!

Traitors! My brain screamed, _I will get you all for this!_

Rose grabbed both mine and Jasper's hands and forced us through the front door and down the front steps. When I got to the driveway I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of Emmett's massive black Hummer and sitting next to Jasper's baby was a beautiful powder blue Lexus RX hybrid. I turned to Rose, shock and awe, on my face.

"Yeah I know, thank me later." She forced me into the drivers seat. "Now go get the money." And with that she shut the door and went back inside. All I could do was look at Jasper who had a highly bemused look on his face. If my eyes could have popped out of my head I am sure they would have.

"You have been friends with Alice and Rose for three years, you should expect things like this." He said in a tone that let me know that he wasn't surprised about my sudden thrust into luxury. I just shook my head, but in reality he was right. Rose and Alice have spent so much money on me over the years the fact that they bought me a $60,000 car doesn't really surprise me. I just wasn't expecting to get one.

The drive to Lauren's was uneventful but fun all the same, because I got to explore my new car. They got me the NAV package, which would be nice to use if I ever decide to take a road trip. It came with an IPOD jack, which my sad little blue berry didn't have, but it also came with XM radio, Jasper had fun playing with that. The interior was light tan leather and the paneling was a cream, much different from Jasper's black and red. But it was nice and it drove so smoothly. I would have to find away to thank Rose, Alice, Emmett and Edward (because I know he had something to do with this).

We got done with Lauren fairly quick, not wanting to linger. It looked like Lauren was in a better mood, maybe Mike and her would patch things up, and they truly were perfect for each other. Though the look on Mike's face when he saw the Southern God next to me told me he was less then happy. In fact, his head looked like it was going to explode with anger. Lauren gave me the cashiers' check and I gave her the keys and Jasper and I got the hell out of doge. _Finally eating time!_

"So where do you want to go to eat?" I was really hoping that we would actually be able to talk at breakfast. That kiss was way more than teasing Emmett and I wanted to know what, if anything, Jasper felt about it.

"While I would love to go to an actual restaurant and talk about this morning with you, I really cant. I have to paint my room and get everything moved out that belongs to Rose. My stuff should be here tomorrow and I have to get it done, like yesterday, if you know what I mean." I nodded. I did know what he meant. "So how about we just go to Jack in the Box for breakfast and then maybe…" he stumbled over the next words and it was actually hard to hear him. "Maybe you would be willing to go out on a date with me tonight? And we could talk then if you want." He looked so unsure of himself like he thought I would say no. Ha!

"Jack in the box sounds good. As far as the date goes I would love to go out with you. Do you have a place in mind so that I can dress correctly? Alice would have my head if I showed up dressed like this for a date." I said motioning to my current skankified outfit.

"I was thinking Greek, but I will have to find a good place you know, being new and all I don't know where anything is."

"Sounds good to me! What time do you want to go?"

"How about we leave around 7pm?"

"That works for me." I said as I pulled into the driveway of our place. We finalized our plans and rapidly realized that I was supposed to be helping Jasper paint his room today.

CRAP!

"Hey Jazz, I'm sorry."

"For what?" he looked so cute confused.

"For ditching you, I know I promised I would help you paint but I really need to get new clothing and a new bed." While I loved sleeping next to Jasper I really did need my own place to sleep. _But he would be welcome to join me anytime he wanted, _the dirty part of my brain told me.

"Don't worry about it Bells, after what happened yesterday I don't think you should be allowed to pain anything ever again." He told me matter-o-factly. I swear if he weren't so damn cute I would have kicked him. I recommended that he get Emmett to help him (though I am not sure how much less of a hindrance Emmett would be). But maybe Jasper and Emmett could become friends, then I think this little 'family' would truly be complete. That thought brought a smile to my face as Rose, Alice, and to my delight Angela filed into my new baby.

"What's got you smiling like a fool?" Rose asked as we drove away leaving the guys to play with paint.

"Family! Oh and I have a date tonight!" Alice squealed so loud it had the rest of us cowering in our seats as she bounced up and down in hers. Thank God she had her seat belt on!

"Oh we have so much to do!"

* * *

**A/N so how was the kiss? please tell me if it sucked! please review! this story maybe being put on hold but Jasper promises to give a preview to anyone who reviews anyway. he already know where chapter 8 is going so push that little green button and say a few words even if they have no meaning :)**

**as always reviews are like Jaspers soft warm lips ALWAYS wanted and ALWAYS welcome.**


	8. Are Birkin Bags flame resistant?

**A/N okay so i know you have all been waiting a long time for this chapter and as i said i wouldnt update this story till i was done with a chance encounter so obviously have in deed finished that story. this chapter is very long and i am sorry for that i just couldnt get myself to shut up :). i hope you enjoy it.**

**i have a rec to make on a story it is a jasper/bella story as if i needed to tell you all that. i mean really its me Jaspers dark angel! the story is the fiction we live by laceylove so stop by and give it a try! if you like it leave a review!**

**i own nothing but i wish i could own jackson rathbone, i would dress him like jasper half the time so that i could have both lol... **

**a special thanks to my beta goddess who read all 13 pages of this story last night so that i could post it for y'all today.**

**i would also like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story but especial chapter 7! i ended up with 16 reviews for that chapter alone. i am so proud of all of you and i hope you all can get me 15 more for this chapter (thats my goal now that i know we can do it)**

**Also if you would like to see the car bella drives or the outfits she wears i have posted them on my blog for the story you can find it at http:// thathouseofjasper (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**you can also follow me on twitter (dot) com /roardiva its really only for keeping you all up to date on my stories so that i dont have to put A/N up!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Are Birkin Bags Flame Resistant?

Shopping with the Death Pixie was, if anything, worse than usual. Just because I needed a whole new wardrobe, Alice thought she could redo my style. Now, for the most part, I let Alice have free reign over my clothing, knowing I have no style. This doesn't offend me to hear. However, I like my dark wash boot cut jeans, Converse or Vans, and comfy Band Tee's. Alice on the other hand, did not. Over the years Alice had been slowly replacing all of my clothing, with things she found expectable. Sort of easing me into the whole fashion thing, because with me, that's really the only way to do things. I don't take change well, and I get overwhelmed easily. Well, Alice decided that instead of easing she would instead give me a violent shove, which meant Bella Barbie overload. It was all right at first. She found a bunch of pants that fit my ass perfectly. I don't even understand how she does it. I could spend hours and never find a pair or jeans that hug my butt the way Alice finds pants to. It's infuriating but at the same time gladly welcomed. The shirts were all right. Some of the neck lines plunged a little too far down, but I figured I would just use those to tempt a certain blond boy I had my eye on. It also didn't go unnoticed that a lot of my clothing consisted of many hues of green, blue, and purple. Green and blue were two of Jasper's favorite colors, and Alice said purple looked really good on my skin. _Whatever__! L__ike I cared!_ She also threw in a large amount of red. That made me blush. I don't think I will ever be able to see that color without thinking about Jasper. However, when it came to all of the dresses she wanted me to wear, I had to put my foot down.

Alice had already snuck out to buy my outfit for the date plus all of the underwear and matching bra sets that Victoria's Secret and Fredrick's of Hollywood had in my size. I was mortified by some of the things she had gotten for me. I was really terrified of the Fredrick's bags and with good reason. The first thing I pulled out was an outfit that was most definitely their version of some sexed up army fatigues. No doubt Alice wanted to mess with me. And the fact that Jasper was in the Special Forces didn't help with the mental image that the outfit gave me. Only I wasn't the one in the fatigues. _Okay Bella stop thinking about that or this is going to be a long day. Don't get yourself worked up, its not like you have a way to a release. _Most of the Fredrick's bags would be hiding in the back of my closet, never to see the light of day that was sure. So when the dresses and skirts started flying at me I did the only thing I could. I snapped! She pushed me over the edge with all the underwear, and her purse was going down for it.

Angela knew I was close to losing it, and Rose was just patiently waiting to see what card I would play. Some friends they were. They didn't even try to stop Alice, they just wanted to see me squirm.

I was in the dressing room at Sax Fifth Avenue when it happened. Alice came in with something like 20 dresses in all different lengths and colors and I don't know, something just came over me. I grabbed her purse on her way out which caused her to stop, she looked at me confused and unsure of what I was doing. I reached into her purse and pulled out a shiny silver Zippo (our little pixie was a closet smoker) and held it to her purse.

"Okay Alice," I said in the most serious tone I had. "I let you have your fun at Fredrick's, but I draw the line at dresses. For the rest of the day we are going to be shopping for clothing I WANT! If you put up a fight the ugly black thing goes up in flames, got it?" The look of utter shock and horror on Rosalie's face almost made me crack. I was really hoping Alice wouldn't call my bluff, but its not like she is Emmett, so I didn't have that much to worry about.  
"Bella," Alice said, fear dripping from every word. "I promise, you can wear whatever you want, just please get the lighter away from the Birkin." It really was funny how terrified she was of this bag getting hurt.

"I'll make you a deal," I said in a sickly sweet voice, "I will give you the lighter, but your precious Birkin stays with me until we get home and all of the clothing I have purchased, have had the tags pulled off and are safely in the wash. Okay?" Alice looked more than a little unhappy but conceded because of the danger the $50,000 bag Emmett had got her was in. I handed her the lighter and excused myself back into the dressing room to get dressed. Once dressed, we left Sax and headed to my favorite store for a few of my favorite band tees. Then on to the Nike story for some tennie's and a few pairs of Converse and of course the Vans store. They did drag me to a few high priced shoe stores for some heels, but I made sure they weren't too high and that they would look hot on me even in a pair of jeans. Bed, Bath, and Beyond was our last stop on the shopping extravaganza! I was redoing my whole room so I needed all new stuff, unfortunately I really didn't find what I was looking for. Well, I guess that's not true, I found all new stuff for the bathroom. Finally, after spending hours walking all over the world, it was 4:30 and time to get home so that Alice and Rose could play dress up and I could freak out about the date I was about to go on. I had never been more scared to go home, but at the same time I was really excited because it would mean I would be seeing Jasper soon. "Though the thought of him seeing me in whatever Alice bought scared me, I wasn't sure if that scared me more, or the idea of the date.". On the way home I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten one very important thing, and we had no time to go looking for it!

"Oh shit guys, we never got my bedroom furniture! I still have no bed." I groaned. I did not want to sleep on the couch tonight. It looked like Angela was going to stay with us again. In fact I wouldn't be shocked if she decided to move out of Lauren's after what happened. Come to think of it I still didn't know what really happened. Was all of that chaos because Mike wanted me back? Somehow I didn't think so. I was afraid I would have to try to get to the bottom of that as well as work out my own trust and insecurity issues.

"No worries B," Rose's voice broke me out of my internal rambling. "You can bunk with Jasper again tonight, and we can get you a new bed tomorrow." Rose said with a smile. Hmm the idea of sleeping next to Jasper again was most definitely a happy thought, which took me back to thoughts of the kiss I had shared with him, and the prospect of other things we could do in his bed. _Oh god I am in trouble!_

"Yeah," Alice said in an annoyingly teasing sing song voice, "Who knows, if this date goes well she may never come out of his room!" Rose and Angela snickered in the back seat like two high school girls.

"Mary Alice Cullen, I will not be sleeping with Jasper!" _At least not on the first date__, _evil Bella mentally added as I shouted at the crazy pixie bouncing around in the front seat. "Rose, you do realize that that's your brother getting laid that Alice is talking about right?" That shut Rose up, however Angela was full on dieing of laughter now.

"Eww, thanks for that mental image Bella!" Rose said in a whine and smacked me in the arm, causing me to laugh, "Not the one that said it Rose, hit Alice." I said rather indignantly rubbing my shoulder where her hand had landed.

"Fine, Alice no more talking about my brother's sex life. At least not while I am around." Rose told Alice but much to my dismay she didn't hit the sprite!

"Okayyy," Alice whined while rolling her eyes. I could never understand why they always wanted to know about other people's sex lives. Why can't that shit just stay between the two people involved? Though I guess Rose was living through Alice right now because of the absence of Edward. _Oh that's a scary thought!_

We made it home in about 10 minutes. We don't live that far from downtown but with my speed demon driving it was a lot faster. I will say Edward and Alice both had rubbed off on me driving wise. I have adapted to their way of driving and officially drive like a Cullen now. Esme and Carlisle would have heart attacks if they saw the way their kids drive.

I pulled into our driveway and parked behind Emmett's big ole black monster so as not to block Jasper in. Rose, Alice, and Angela all hopped out, each grabbing a hand full of bags and running into the house to get ready for the prep. I went around back to grab the last of the bags, only to find the ones I never wanted! Care to guess which ones they left me to take in? Yeah you guessed it, the Victoria's Secret bags, and the Fredrick's of Hollywood bags, of which there were five: Two Victoria's and three Fredrick's.

When I walked into the house, Jasper and Emmett were on the couch not facing me, playing Halo or Call of Duty (I don't know it was some kind of first person. The fact that I know that should be good enough) on the 360. I tried to sneak past them, knowing that as long as Emmett didn't see the bags I could hide them and never look at them again. Unfortunately fate fancies herself a comedian, and as I walked past, I tripped on nothing and landed flat on my face sending the loot flying. Both guys jumped from the couch to come to my rescue, but all I could think was "get the bags before Emmett." Haste doesn't work for me, and I really should have known that because I just ended up falling again. Jasper grabbed a few of the bags, not bothering to notice where they were from, but Emmett's face lit up like a kid on Christmas when he saw them. Faster than should be natural, Emmett snatched one of the bags that Jasper had just given back to me, out of my hands.

"Hey Baby Bells, what'd ya get at Fredrick's?" The wiggling eyebrows followed this statement. I didn't know how to actually answer this question, seeing as how I hadn't actually looked in the bags after finding the army outfit. Now seeing Emmett going through the bag, I wished I'd had a way of knowing what he was going to find. Of course what he did find was much worse than what I had expected. He reached in and pulled out a short white dress type thing, which really confused me. It didn't look like something you would find at Fredrick's of Hollywood, that was until he turned it around and it all became glaringly clear what it was. It was low cut and vinyl with a red cross on the chest. The 'dress' (and I use the term very loosely) looked like it would barely cover my ass and was accompanied by an unmistakably old-fashioned nurses hat.

Emmett placed the hat on my head and the hanger the dress was on around my neck, and held the dress close to my body. I stood frozen in the middle of the entry hall. I couldn't believe Alice had bought it for me. _What the fuck was that woman thinking?_ I was so going to kill her. The different ways I could murder my best friend and get away with it vividly flashed through my mind, each more gruesome and satisfactory than the last. Emmett's voice broke me from my murderous thoughts.

"Wow Bells, I like! Naughty nurse really works for you. What do you think Jasper?" My body suddenly remembered both Emmett and Jasper standing in the hallway with me. If my face could have been any redder it would have exploded. Jasper didn't answer but he did give me an apologetic look as Emmett started to pull more things out of the bag.

Emmett didn't get a chance to show me what else was in the bag because at that moment Alice came around the corner, no doubt wondering what was taking so long. At the sight of Emmett's head in my bad and me standing in the middle of the room with the nurse's outfit still around my neck, Alice froze. My head snapped up to glare daggers at her, hoping that I was conveying with my look that she would be burning in the fiery pits of hell for all eternity for this if she didn't get Brother Bear to back the fuck off. As luck would have it she understood this look and stepped in. Grabbing the bag from Emmett and when he protested smacking him in the back of the head. The look on his face would have been humorous had I not been standing there with the damn nurses thing around my neck. Rose came around the corner seconds later and about died of laughter. I could feel my face getting hotter as she hunched over clutching her sides.

"OH. MY. GOD. Jasper," she said through gasps of air, "It's your fantasy come true!" my head snapped around to look at Jasper, shocked at what Rose had just revealed. His face matched mine, color for color, I was sure. He looked me dead in the eyes, and the look of pure fear was evident. Then, as suddenly as it came, the fear turned into rage. His head jerked to the evil little sprite that was trying to make a fast exit. Jasper started to stalk towards her, and my mind started to work again. My hand shot out to stop him, the feeling of my hand grabbing his arm caused him to turn and look at me. The enraged expression softened. I pulled on his arm letting him know that I wanted him to follow me. I took the nurses outfit off and dropped it and all the bags on the floor. Walking away with Jasper in tow, I turned around one last time to see my friends all standing in the hall.

"Clean this up NOW!" I said, anger clear from my tone of voice. "I will be back in a few minutes to get ready. We _will_ talk then." I announced through clenched teeth, making sure Alice knew of my displeasure. And I was rewarded by a sheepish expression from both Rose and Alice as they slunk behind Emmett.  
"Are you okay Jazz? You looked like you were going to kill Alice back there." I asked as I led him to his room.

"I am so mad right now Bella, I could break that tiny woman in half." his voice was practically dripping with venom as he spoke.

"This is about what Rose said." It wasn't a question, I already knew the answer. He looked at me a little hesitantly, like he really didn't want to tell me.

He nodded, "I told Alice that in confidence a long time ago. And today I find out that she told Rose. And what's worse, Alice had the audacity to go and get you an outfit like that. Judging from your reaction to it when Emmett pulled it out, I am going to say that you didn't know that was there."

"No, I very well did not! Had I known I would have beat Brother Bear down before he even had a chance to get to the bag. Oh I am sure it would have been a fight to the death, but it would have been worth it not to go through that." He still looked so pissed as I opened his bedroom door and pulled him in behind me. I didn't really give his room a look before turning and catching him in a hug. "It's okay to be mad at Rose and Alice. Alice should have never told Rose, and Rose should have never said anything." He went to rest his cheek on my head and something crunched as his face came into contact with it. He reached up and pulled the damn nurses hat off my head. Jasper looked at the hat for a moment and then lazily threw it to the floor. He noticed me looking at him and suddenly the look of fear was back in his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked placing my hand on his face.

"I don't want you to think I am a freak," he said sullenly. _WHAT! _"Why would I think you were a freak?"

"Because of what Rose said," he stated flatly, turning away from me.

"I don't think you are a freak because of some sexy nurses outfit." I moved over to where he was standing. Of course that is when I noticed that he was standing where his bed should have been. I looked around his room and noticed that it was as empty as mine.

"You don't?" his smooth voice pulled me from my observations.

"NO!" My voice was a little louder than I wanted it to be and echoed off the now empty walls. "We all have fantasies, it's nothing to be ashamed of, unless, one of your fantasies is to kill me just to have a human skull **(AN: no joke I had a guy ask me that in the 7****th**** grade, I was like no! And he was like okay. It was very odd) ( B/N ****HOLY CRAP CREEPY!)** then I would think you were a freak." He gave me a rather strange look and I just shook my head in a don't ask kind of way. "Umm Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is your bed?"

"Oh Emmett and I had to take everything out of the room so that we could paint. My stuff should be here tomorrow so I am going to sleep on the couch tonight." _Well SHIT!_

"That really sucks for me then."

"Why?"

"Well, Angela is staying the guest room again tonight, and I still have no bed so I was going to take the couch tonight."

"But I thought you already got a bed?"

"Nope, we forgot to go get one. Anyway, it's not like they could deliver the same day."  
"But then, what did the moving guys put in your room?" I just stared at him. I had no idea what he was talking about and thought he might have been going mental. Though he looked just as confused as I am sure I did.

"Come on, I'll show you," he said gripping my hand and leading me down the hall to my room much the same way I had done to him. When we reached the door a tinge of worry hit me. No doubt this is what Alice was talking about a few days ago about my welcome home gift. Up until now I hadn't really thought about that conversation, but really I should have been worried when she said that she was going shopping for a house-warming gift for me. But that was yesterday wasn't it? _My god has it really been only one day since I met Jasper, moved in with Ally and Rose__,__ and had all of my stuff decimated by a psycho bitch? I guess so._

I gripped the doorknob truly afraid of what I was going to find, knowing that if Alice had a hand in it, it was going to be amazing and over the top at the same time. When I finally found the ability to open the door, the sight before me caused my breath to catch in my throat. My room was beautiful. A gorgeous queen sized white four-poster sat in the middle of the room with the headboard up against the wall, so that it was truly the focal point of the room. Everything seemed to move around it. Two matching side tables sat on either side with spiral silver lamps resting on top with black shades and red beading hanging around the base of the shades, and the matching dresser with vanity mirror was placed on the opposite side of the room. The set matched perfectly with what I wanted to do with my room. My new black and white flower bedding was already laid out on the bed as if I had gotten up that morning and made my bed. The bedding was mostly black with a few bigger white flowers spread sporadically across the comforter. Black and white stripped sheets with matching pillowcases donned the mattress and black flower shams that matched the bed spread followed the pillows. Last but not least, solid black Euro shams sat up against the solid white headboard giving a sharp contrast of the red wall and the white headboard. White shear curtains hung behind thick black drapes blocking out most of the light. On the wall there were black and white photos in all shapes and sizes hanging beautifully in silver frames all around. The subjects in these photos where all happy and laughing and enjoying each other. Most of the photos were of Rose, Alice, Edward, and I, simply because we had known each other the longest. But Angela and Emmett were on my wall as well. There were even a few of Jasper, which confused and shocked me at the same time. All of these photos hung on 3 of the 4 walls; the largest wall was left completely blank, which was odd. Then again the fact that my room was completely decorated and I didn't lift a finger to do any of it was even weirder. And although both the empty wall and a room full of furniture were peculiar, the pictures of Jasper were the strangest of all. I had never seen any of them and yet pictures of him and Edward, him and Rose and of all 4 of them together were on my wall. There was even one of Jasper in his special forces uniform (which he looked hot in). I didn't understand how Alice had gotten a hold of them in such sort notice. Jasper was standing next to me with the same disbelieving look on his face that I wore as we both took in the newly completed room.

I walked over to the bed wanting to find out just how soft Alice had to decide to make my bed. She was always complaining that the bed Mike and I slept in, had been too hard. When I sat down on the bed I was pleasantly surprised that it was much firmer than I was expecting.

"Hey Bells, there is a letter here for you." Jasper handed me the note and sat down next to me on the bed. The note was from Esme Cullen, Alice's mother.

Dear Bella,

Alice told me that you were re-doing one of the rooms at the house, and I wanted to do some thing special for you. I think of you like a daughter, so I convinced Alice to let me design your room. She told me what your colors were and what you had planned so I used your ideas and put my own spin on it. I know I should have asked to make sure it was okay, but Alice said you would like it so I don't feel too bad doing it without your knowledge. You did however make it a little hard to complete by moving in 3 weeks early. It's just lucky that I am always prepared for everything. It also helps that I have a clairvoyant daughter who always seems to know everything and gave me fair warning that this was likely to happen, so I was able to get most everything over there in the same day. However this room is not done. Leave the large wall blank, I have something to put there. I hope you like the pictures. The ones of Jasper were a last minute add (I had to raid Edward's and Alice's photo albums that they left at home). I hope you don't mind. Alice told me that you and Jasper were really close. Well, if you don't like them I am sure we could take them down and put other pictures in their place (though I can't see why you would want to take them down, he really is nice to look at). The bed that you are sleeping on is a Sleep Number bed. I didn't feel right picking out a bed for you, not knowing what you liked, so I got something that you could customize. You can set both sides the same or if you so choose, a certain blond cowboy could have the other side every now and then. Emmett told me about this morning! Welcome to the family Bella, and I hope you like your new room.

Love Always,

Esme and Carlisle Cullen

I couldn't believe it; she decorated my room for me. What on Earth did I do to deserve these amazing people in my life? How the hell could I even begin to pay them back? I loved my room. It was everything that I wanted and was exactly what I was planning on doing. I loved all of the pictures on the wall, and the ones of Jasper were my favorites. Those were never going to be taken down. I glanced at the one in his Special Forces picture and noticed how short his hair was in it. I definitely liked his hair longer, so that I could run my fingers through the curls. I glanced at the blond god sitting next to me and was surprised to hear a chuckle come from deep in his chest.

"What?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"Esme said I was good looking," He beamed. _Like he didn't know he was hot._

"She also called you a Cowboy, and Emmett told her about this morning, so I am pretty sure she thinks we are sleeping together." Stupid big mouth teddy bear is so going to get his butt kicked.

"Well, we kind of did sleep together, but Esme doesn't know the exact details about it." Well that was true, but it was still embarrassing. Luckily I didn't have time to dwell on the idea of Esme thinking I was sleeping with Jasper, because at that moment Alice and Rose burst into my room demanding that I get ready for the date. It was already 5:30 and they were freaking out that they only had an hour and a half to get me ready. Alice forced me into the shower while Rose kicked Jasper out of my room.

The shower was really nice and relaxed me. I hadn't even realized how stressed out I had made myself. There was a small confrontation coming while Rose and Alice were getting me ready. I needed to find out why they did a few things. I got out the shower put my red lacy bra and matching thong on. _Alice clearly hates me!_ I walked out of the bathroom ready for the modern day torture to begin. I sat down in a chair and let Rose start on my hair. Once she was done blow-drying, I could actually talk to her.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Why did you want Jasper to lie about knowing and dating Alice?" I felt her hand freeze in my hair for a moment; she must not have expected me to ask that question.

"I am not really sure Bella. I guess I was worried that you wouldn't give him a chance if you thought he was just some one else that Alice was trying to set you up with or that maybe you would have been put off knowing that they had at one point been together." This was not an answer I was expecting.

"I don't care that he and Alice dated. I do care that you both felt the need to lie to me about it and then drag Jasper in to the lie as well."

"We shouldn't have lied, and we shouldn't have had Jasper lie either. Don't hold it against him. He truly had no idea; he was just doing what his sister asked him. "

"I don't hold it against any of you, just don't do it again, deal?"

"Deal." With that Rose and I fell into a comfortable silence while she primped, curled, sprayed, and pinned my hair. When Rose was finished, my hair was done in a half up half down design. The part that was left down hung in loose curls, while the part that was twisted high and tight in pretty twirls and twists. My side bangs were pinned back with a few wisps of hair left out and curled to frame my face. It looked really good.

Alice came in after Rose was done and set to work on my face. I really hate wearing make up, so when Alice comes at me with all of the make up contraptions I can't help but get a little worried. Alice has never gone over board and skanked me up, but it's a constant fear of mine. Thankfully, Alice was in top form, and my makeup looked amazing. It was very simple yet it stood out. It looked like I was only wearing eye makeup and lipstick. My eyes were encased in a smoky deep brown that made the small amount of gold in my brown eyes stand out, and the deep red dramatic lips Alice gave me made my lips look full and plump, just perfect to be kissed thankfully it was the long wear lipstick that wouldn't rub off if I suddenly found myself in a situation where I was kissing some one.

Finally, I got to put the dress on. Normally I fight dresses, but for this date I would deal. The dress was simple and beautiful. It was causal but elegant. Alice chose a red dress that twisted in the front with a pulled look in the top center of the dress, giving definition to my bust. It rested about 3 inches above my knee, which made me happy because in my book it wasn't too short. The dress was soft and made of a simple jersey material. I was very pleased with the dress that Alice had decided on. While I got dressed, Rose went to get the shoes, which scared me. I had no idea what shoes they wanted me to wear, but I knew it wasn't going to be fun. But I didn't have time to dwell on that idea, I needed to talk to Alice. What happened earlier today needed to be voiced, and because Jasper was too much a gentleman to call Alice out, it was left up to me.

"Alice, why did you do that to Jasper?" I said kind of quietly, I wasn't even sure she heard me.

"Do what?" she sounded scared. I think she knew what I was asking about.

"Why did you tell Rose about the nurses thing? Why did you buy me that outfit?"

"I bought you that outfit because you would look hot in it. And because I knew Jasper would love to see you in it. Jasper is a really good guy Bella. And he really seems to like you. I just wanted to give him something I knew he would like. As for the Rose thing, that was an accident. I really didn't mean to tell her, but she saw me buy it. She wouldn't stop asking questions about it and it was driving me nuts. She thought it was for me and Emmett and I just got so annoyed that it slipped. I feel really bad about that. Jasper must hate me," she really did sound sorry.

"Did you apologize to Jasper? He was really mad, I was afraid he was going to kill you. He thought I was going to not want to go out with him anymore because I would think he was a freak." Alice looked shocked.

"No, but I think I should go do that now. I really am sorry Bella, and not just for telling Rose. I am really sorry that Emmett got a hold of the bags. I had no idea that he would do something like that." Silly Alice, she really should have known something like that would happen. Emmett is just a big kid at heart and teasing and tormenting go hand in hand when you act like you are 5. "I am going to go talk to Jasper now." Alice said as she slid off my bed. I watched her walk out the door hoping that Jasper would forgive her.

Rose came into my room seconds later holding a gorgeous pair of black heels that could have killed me. "Rose, I am not wearing those!" I said pointing to the beautiful black suede open toe Mary Janes. I would have really loved them, had a 4-inch heel not accompanied them. The heel itself was thin with something shiny in the middle. I was clumsy enough in Nike running shoes. The thought of falling and breaking an ankle in those heels scared me, but the thought of breaking Rose's $650 Gucci heels was enough to make me break out in a cold sweat. "Rose are those…" I said pointing to the heel.

She smiled and nodded, "Swarovski crystals in the heel. And you are wearing these, they will make your legs look a mile long. Besides Jasper would never let you fall. Though I recommend that you use your clumsiness to your advantage tonight." I couldn't help the quizzical look that came to my face. "Come on Bella what better way to have Jasper's arms around you all night than to need help standing. He would never let you go if he thought you might hurt yourself. Duh!" she handed me the shoes, and I figured I would just let her have her way. We already had enough problems, I didn't really want to start a fight over a stupid pair of shoes, a fight I would no doubt lose. So like a good girl I slid my feet into the shoes and held on to one of my bedposts for dear life. Rose came over and pried my hands free from the bed.

"Come on Bella, Jasper is waiting. But first…" she said as she led me over to the full length mirror hiding in my closet. I couldn't believe what I saw. I was truly beautiful. I felt beautiful, and I looked beautiful. I was worried about the shoes, but the knock on the door sent the worries about shoes out of my head and a whole new set of worries and fears took over. Suddenly I was worried about this thing not working out with Jasper. Not that I even knew what 'this' was, but I knew I wanted something out of it. I definitely wanted to be his friend, but did I want to be his girlfriend?_ Huh girlfriend?_ I haven't thought about being someone's girlfriend since Mike. I still wasn't sure I was ready to trust my heart to anyone but myself. Maybe Jasper would be willing to take this thing slow so that we could eventually get to a point in the friendship where I was willing to give him my heart. I could see myself falling in love with him easily. He is everything I have wanted but I am I what he wants? Does he even have these feelings for me? The kiss we shared was hot and I definitely had an effect on him, but I just don't know what kind of an effect he wants me to have on him. I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions, I mean, I have only known the guy for 2 days. I think it's safe to say that I need to get to know him a lot better. We both have our issues that we need to work out, and jumping into relationships so soon after all the crap that has happened to both of us would not be smart.

Alice opened my bedroom door, "He's out in the living room waiting for you." My stomach twisted into a bunch of knots, and my legs wouldn't move. I couldn't explain, but all of a sudden I had this overwhelming feeling that I was at a crossroads, and that if I went out into the living room where Jasper was waiting that my life would be completely changed. The biggest question on my mind was, was I ready for whatever change was waiting for me?

"It'll be okay Bella," Alice said leading me over to the plush black chair in the corner that I had missed on my earlier inspection of my room. I sat down in the soft chair; _I __will__ have to thank Esme for the chair later i__t is__ really comfortable._ Alice and Rose were kneeling in front of me, Rose's hand on my knee.

"We know you are scared and that you think you have every reason to be. What Mike did to you really sucked. But you are not the only person in the world that has had a partner cheat on them, and unfortunately you won't be the last. But not all guys are like that, and Jasper is definitely not like that." Rose said, Alice was nodding in agreement.

"I know it's scary, but I know Jasper from a girlfriend point of view not just from a sister or friend stand point. We may not have dated long, but he was totally devoted to me. I am sure I tortured that poor guy with my crazy shopping and my constant need to dress him the way I thought he should dress. I don't even know why he stayed the month he did, he should have been gone the same day we started dating." Alice was shaking her head in disbelief. It was her turn to be comforted.

"He really liked you Alice, that's why he stuck it out. He was hurt when the relationship ended. I could see it in his face and in his actions. But at the same time he was a little happier too. It was really weird, but Jasper never, and I mean NEVER does anything he doesn't want to unless he has too. So being with you and staying with you, was what he wanted to do. Don't kid yourself Alice, he was with you because he wanted to be with you. And Bella, Jasper asked you out not because he feels bad or any other reason of that caliber. I know that is what you are thinking, but Jasper asked you out because he likes you. And when he likes someone he doesn't let them go easily." Rose said trying to help both Alice and I.

"But he left Maria, and you said they were getting married." I said sadly. Why I was getting so worked up over the idea of someone who was my friend leaving me I didn't know.

Both Rose and Alice exchanged glances and Rose sighed, "That Bella, was one of the hardest things he has ever done. But after what she did, it was needed. There was no way they could have a life together nor would he want to." I was really starting to get interested in the story behind Maria. At first I was content to let it go, not really caring about the ex-girlfriend, but the more I heard, the more I wanted to know. I just had to keep telling myself that he would tell me when he was ready.

There was another knock on my door and Emmett came in, "Guys what's going on?" Emmett sounded worried.

"Bella is having doubts," Alice stated simply. _If only it were that simple!_

Emmett came over and engulfed me in his signature bear hug, "Baby Bells, that guy out there is head over heels for you. I don't know how you captured his attention so fast but you did. I almost killed him a few times today because he wouldn't stop talking about you. He wanted to know everything about you; mind you he wasn't happy when he found out that Alice had set us up on a blind date. But don't you think our one date is dwarfed by his and Alice's month long relationship?" I couldn't help but giggle, the idea of Jasper talking about me non-stop made me happy, and the fact that he was jealous of Emmett's and my one date gave me an awesome feeling. Emmett pulled me to my feet but firmly held me in place. "Bells, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever known. Jasper is going to fall in love with you when he sees you, if he hasn't already that is. So what do you say you go get your guy?" I nodded, feeling better. Emmett always knew how to cheer me up.

When I got out to the living room Jasper was pacing. I felt really bad for making him wait and I felt even worse letting my own insecurities get in the way of what could be a really good friendship in the very least. When he heard us all enter (though I think it was Emmett's noisy re-appearance that alerted him) he stopped his stride and looked straight at me. His outfit was so simple and casual but so sexy and screamed Jasper. He was standing there looking at me in a black button up shirt with white pin stripes and a pair of snug fitting black jeans, giving him the look of a more posh cowboy than should have been allowed. He had on a simple pair of black shoes, not the expected cowboy boots that should accompany a pair of pants like that. His blond curls were wild but in a type of organized chaos, it was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"Isabella, you look amazing!" Jasper said, reaching for my hand and bringing the back of it to his lips. Something about the way he said my full name sent a shot of desire all the way to my core.

"Thanks," I blushed. "So do you."

"You ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. "Don't wait up.," he said to the group at large, but I had a feeling he was talking more to Emmett than anyone else. Which made me wonder what Brother Bear had said to him earlier in the day.

Jasper led me around to his car, and like the perfect gentleman opened the door for me to get in. Once I was in the car safely, he shut the door and made his way over to his side.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, noticing that I was in fact really hungry.

"Well for dinner, Emmett told me about a place called Alexis and after, well, that's a surprise."

I had actually been to Alexis once before, and was okay about going there again. Normally I don't care for Greek food, but Alexis had some really good choices. However the amount of garlic they put in their food might be a mood killer.

I also wondered what Jasper had in store for the rest of the date. There were a few really nice things someone could do around Portland as long as it wasn't raining. The Japanese garden and the zoo are always really nice to go to on nights when it's warm. And the waterfront is beautiful I hoped we would get to spend time outside.

I was also a little scared about how to broach the subject of the kiss. I still wasn't sure what I wanted. Rose and Alice's pep talk didn't help me in anyway on that front. I knew I wanted to be friends but the idea of being more was very appealing to me. I just didn't know if I could fully give myself to Jasper and he deserved to have someone that could do that for him. Though the idea of him being with someone else made me sick to my stomach.

_You can't have it both ways Bella, you either give him up and let someone else have him or you take him for yourself._

_I know__, __but what if I am not ready?_

_You never know till you try._

_But what if it doesn't work out and I l__ose__ him as a friend too?_

_Wel__l, __it didn't work out between him and Alice__, __and clearly she didn't l__ose__ him so maybe that won't happen to you._

_But if I cant let go of what Mike did to me I could hurt Jasper._

_You will only be hurting yourself if you don't give him a chance. He has already shown you that he cares. In the short amount of time you have known him, he knows more about your relationship with Mike th__a__n Rose and Alice__, __and they are your best friends. _

_Yeah you're right._

_I know I am__, __so give him a chance._

_Okay I will. Now shut up. _

I would give him a chance but I still didn't think I was ready for a relationship. I need time to heal a little more, and so does he. I think dating would be good for both of us, but we are going to need to set some ground rules. It will be slow going and if that's not what he is looking for then he isn't the guy for me. So I guess in short that just means we won't be declaring our love for each other anytime soon.

Before I knew it we were parked and walking across the street to our destination. I had been so lost in my own thoughts and worried that I hardly remember Jasper opening the car door and leading me to the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N okay so i am sorry that the date couldnt actually make it into this chapter but really its already over 8000 words! the date will be in next chapter and i am thinking it will be in jpov! i am already working on it, however, i am also working on Fault in Truth so the updates wont be as fast. i am hopping to alternate each week but sometimes like gets in the way. like this chapter, i had planned to have it out friday but my Beta tempted me with supernatural and really how can you say no to Jared Padalecki? i am sure that man sold his soul to the devil to look that hot! so blame her for waving a half naked hotty in my face as reason for not getting the chapter out to you. i am finished with fault in truth chapter one so that will be out soon as well (for the 6 of you on alert)**

**if you review i promise to send jasper to you for some yummy good fun as well as a teaser for the next chapter. so hit that green button i know you want to.**

**much love**

**~Jaspers dark angel**


	9. Nurse Bella

**Hey, everyone!**

**I want to let you all know that the c2 I manage has decided to host a contest for all the loyal J/B Fans**

**Only the Best Jasper/Bella Presents:**

"**Everything's Bigger in Texas-a Jasper/Bella Fiction Contest!"**

**Categories are as follows:  
Best Darksper/Bella (When Jasper's naughty, everybody wins! Darksper stands for dark Jasper)**

**Best one-shot Jasper/Bella Lemon**

**Best lemon from Jasper/Bella story**

**Best overall Jasper/Bella story COMPLETE**

**Nominations will be taken for two weeks (ending August 4****th****) followed by two weeks of voting.**

**To nominate, please PM myself or one of the following ladies: NCChris, Kitty Cullen-03, Jaspers Izzy, JaspersBella, JaspersDestiny or see the community-Only the Best Jasper/Bella. the link is bellow. Story title and author's name, please!**

**If anyone has any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Winners will receive a banner and a feeling of pride.**

**.net/community/Only_the_best_Jasper_Bella/72118/**

**i know you were hoping that this was an actual chapter but its not. i just wanted to let you know that i posted a one shot of Jasper and bella. it has nothing to dow with any of my stories but i would like y'all to check it out and let me know what you think. i**


	10. Take a Chance

**Hello all, long time no update. Sorry about that, by the way, but I did update There is fault in our truth twice as well as write to very steamy one shots, so its not like i wasnt doing anything. *hangs head in shame* am i forgiven? **

**if you havent read my story There is fault in our truth or my one shots Nurse Bella (featuring the nurses outfit form MMLY ch8) and When the families away Jasper and Bella will play then you really should. :) also i wanted to remind all of you about the contest my c2 is hosting called the Every things bigger in Texas contest. For full details visit my profile and then submit your nominations. we will be accepting nominations till the 4th of august and voting begins on the 5th.**

**Okay i own nothing and this chapter is dedicated to my Goddess JaspersBella and my Beta Goddess Jaspers Izzy for reading all 9,000 words. i love you both more then you even know.**

* * *

Take a chance

Chapter 9

The day had started out as strange as possible. Starting with a giant waking me up and resulted in a kiss that could have shattered my body, though not from the giant himself. I couldn't get the feeling of Bella's lips on mine out of my head.  
The day went by in a rush but there were a few things that stuck out in my mind as being the most prominent. I knew I couldn't linger on the memory of the kiss with Bella or I would be in need of a cold shower. And seeing as how I was sitting in the living room with Emmett waiting for Bella to finish getting ready for our date, a cold shower wouldn't be an option.

As I waited I let my mind wonder back over the days events.

We went back to Laurens this morning and I couldn't believe what I saw. Lauren looked miserable. Her eyes were dark and filled with sorrow. She was broken, that much was clear. I wondered just how much we actually knew about the relationship between her and Mike. It was clear to me that Lauren felt more for Mike then he felt for Lauren. Mike was still in love with Bella. That was also painfully obvious. Lucky for me, Bella seamed to be blissfully unaware of the feelings Mike still had for her. It almost made me feel bad for Lauren, knowing that the man she loved, loved some one else. Almost. I knew Bella didn't have any feelings for mike, it was still hard to deal with the fact that she had at one point in time believed that she loved him. Poor bastard got what he disserved when it came to both Lauren and Bella. I hoped Lauren would get smart and kick Mikes ass to the curb. A guy like that needs to have the shit kicked out of him for treating women the way he does.

While Lauren stood there looking pained, full of regret and sorrow, Mike stood there with anger and lust evident in his cold steel eyes. I could almost feel the lust he was feeling for Bella, as well as, the hatred I suddenly found myself on the receiving end of. I was rather shocked that this man could feel so much hatred for me after such a brief encounter. I hadn't even really done anything, other then stand there and come to Angela's rescue when she needed it. Yes, I had feelings for Bella, but Mike didn't know that, nor did he need to know that. He hurt Bella, badly. And as far as I was concerned he had lost all rights to know anything about her when that happened.

We needed to get him out of her life for good and I was hoping that her moving out and leaving Lauren behind would mean leaving Mike behind as well. But I was also worried that that guy would never fully be out of her life. Kind of like Maria would never fully be removed from my life. Hurt like what those two left behind never truly goes away. Bella will always wonder if her next boyfriend will find his way into the arms of another woman, just as I am always going to worry about jealous fits of rage and the repercussions they hold.

Asking Bella out had been a leap of faith for me. Knowing what Mike had, done and also, knowing that, jealousy and uncertainty are often the result of such betrayal. I was hoping that Bella and I could become friends, so that when she was finally ready to take the jump into a relationship, she would know that I was not the kind of person to do what Mike did. I knew I eventually wanted to take that step with Bella, but I was really hoping that she would be okay with taking it slow. There was a lot we were going to have to work through trust wise and not just on her side, though I could never see Bella doing what Maria did, it was still in the back of my mind and I understood that I needed to except that not everyone is like that.

After we got done at Lauren's we picked up some breakfast and made our way home. I had a lot to do to my room before my stuff arrived.

Originally Bella was supposed to help me paint my room, but thanks to her old roommate and her new roommates Bella, would be going shopping instead. I could tell just by the look on her face that she would rather pull all of her hair out strand-by-strand, than go shopping. However, after the damage Lauren caused it was a necessity. Though truth be told, I couldn't blame her for not wanting to go shopping. Having been on the receiving end of Alice's shopping addiction, I very much understood what Bella was feeling. I wished I could help her get out of it, but knowing that I would have to go up against the death pixie, as Bella calls her, I didn't stand a fighting chance. Strange how I could fight wars in countries that look down on Americans, and who would blow you up just as soon as look at you, and not bat an eye, but go up against a 4'11" Alice Cullen and I am cowering in the corner chewing on my hair. She truly is a frightening little monster.

I would have to ask Emmett to help me instead, but it would give me a chance to get to know him. He and Bella have a strange relationship. It was easy to see that they loved each other, but based on the nicknames alone, it was more of a brotherly love. Which also meant that I was sure to be getting a talking to. Emmett saw that kiss, as did every one else in the house. I was sure the _"break her heart I break your face speech"_ would be coming from Emmett today and I was okay with that. Hell, Edward might even give me that speech when he gets home, which from what Rose was saying, was soon. I was hopping Emmett would go easy on my but somehow I didn't think so, not after he finds out that Alice and I dated for a month.

But what better way for two of us to bond, than to move ugly, heavy ass furniture? Oh, thats right painting over a very girly yellow with and manlier blue. Now all we need to do is grunt and bump our chests. I never really understood the idea of male bonding, can't I just have a beer and play video games?

"Hey Emmett, you still here?" I called out as I walked in to the house. I knew he was still here; his mammoth of a car was still parked outside. The car seemed to fit what little I actually knew about Emmett. He seemed larger then life, a real joker. I came to this conclusion merely on the wake up call I had received this morning as well as Bella's reaction to it. It was apparent to me that that was not the first time he had woken her up like that, but I was also sure it wouldn't be the last time. I may have to install dead bolts on our doors to keep him out.

Emmett hadn't responded, so I figured he'd gone back to sleep or something. He had said something about Alice making him get up at the ass crack of dawn to help clean Bella's room. I felt slightly guilty that Alice and Emmett were the ones that had cleaned the room, when Bella and I were the ones that made the mess, but I let it pass.

I walked into my room moments later, to get ready for my action packed, fun filled day of painting. I hadn't known Emmett long, but what met my eyes when I walked in, didn't surprise me. There was Emmett stretched out on my bed. The vision of comfort; legs sprawled out in front crossed at the ankles, back resting against the freakishly girly headboard, arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Emmett man, what the fuck are you doing? Get your feet of the bed." I said smacking his feet to the ground.

"Dude, Jazz, it's not your bed, its Rose's and if you must know, I am relaxing." He said matter-o-factly, completely unperturbed by the fact that half his body was currently hanging off the side of the bed while the other half slummed over sideways in to the pillow, muffling his voice and making him look rather uncomfortable.

"Semantics," I said waving my hand, "its my room, so its my bed. Get off. I have things to do, and while I may be strong, throwing your ass out may be a bit of a struggle. I'd rather you walked out." Emmett's eyes snapped open, and righted his position on the side of the bed.

"Dude, I am so tired, can't we just sleep all day and play video games? Why do we have to move furniture and paint?" I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Who said anything about you doing anything? It's my project, go lay down man, you don't have to help."

"Oh no way man. I'm not taking that out. Alice would skin me alive if she found out I did nothing."

"Alice?" I asked skeptically, "Why would Alice skin you alive?"

"Not entirely sure. All she said was make sure you and Jasper get his room finished before seven because he has to get ready. If its not done, so help me God Emmett, you will live to regret it." His high-pitched squeak matched Alice's octave for octave and left me a little speechless. _How did he get his voice that high? Wait, how the hell did Alice know about my date tonight?_

"Emmett, when did Alice tell you this?"

"This morning, when we were cleaning up the mess you and Bella made." _So before I actually asked Bella out!_ "What were you two doing in there anyway? Having sex in the paint? It was everywhere." His statement made me shake my head. That sounded like something he would think, though I had to admit, that did sound like fun.

"No Emmett, I haven't slept with Bella." He scoffed at me so I elaborated. "I haven't slept with Bella in the biblical sense happy?" he nodded.

"So what do you have planned tonight at seven that would cause me bodily harm if you missed?" he asked picking up the mattress, not bothering to take the bedding off first, and walking it outside to where a U-Haul, I hadn't noticed was parked. I followed him with the box spring, happy to finally be getting to work.

"A date." Was all I said. Not really wanting to deal with what was coming next, I busied myself with taking apart the bed frame once inside.

"A date?" he asked. "With Bella?" I nodded and grabbed the broken down frame. Hoping it would stop this talk before it started. I was sadly wrong. After placing the bed frame in the truck I came back and Emmett was standing in the same place I had left him. He looked like he was having an internal battle, like he was trying to decide if he should say something or remain quiet on the whole dating Bella thing.

"Look Jasper, I like you, but there are things about Bella you need to know." Looked like the internal struggle was over and he had decided to speak. I held up my hand to stop him. He looked at me with a pained expression on his face. I could tell he didn't want to say anything to me about Bella, probably assuming Bella would be mad for breaking her trust.

"Its cool, Emmet, I know all about it. I met Mike last night, and Bella told me what happened." He looked startled but relieved.

"You met Mike?"

"Yeah I was the only one home yesterday when Alice called about the melt down Lauren was having. I drove Bella over there to deal with Lauren. Mike and Lauren were having a knock down drag out using Bella's possessions and I had to step in and stop Lauren and Bella kicking the crap out of each other. Plus Mike was there this morning when Bella went to get her money." I explained.

"That guy is a prick." _Well said._

"Tell me about it." I said as we each grabbed a side table to be put in the truck. "You should have seen him, Lauren was wrapped all over him but he was too busy drooling over Bella to notice. I felt so bad for both girls. Lauren's buckets-o-crazy but she loves the guy. Bella was disgusted with both Lauren and Mike. But fucking Mike wasn't even paying attention. He looked like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to hit Bella over the fucking head and drag her away like some cave man, or attempt to kick my ass." Emmett's booming laughter took me by surprise.

"I'd like to see that pansy ass mother fucker go after you! I know how to fight and I wouldn't willingly throw down with you. Man, you just don't fuck with special forces." He laughed as he said this and I had to admit that it would be very comical to fight Mike. It would be like fighting an accountant.

A few more trips into the house and the room was emptied of all the possessions it previously held. While Emmett took the U-Haul to Goodwill, on Rose's orders, I figured she didn't need an extra bedroom set anymore, I set to work, taping the room off as well as laying down the plastic. There was no way the painting would get out of hand like it did with Bella and I, but I wanted to make sure I didn't give Rose a reason to decapitate me.

Emmett came back about an hour later, making such a racket that I felt the need to put the paint brush down and find out what he was doing. As I was walking out of the room I nearly got run over by two random guys in white jumps suits carrying what looked like a queen size mattress down the hall. Forgetting about Emmett, I followed the mystery men to their destination. I watched as they went into Bella's room. Deciding a closer look was needed I stepped into Bella's room and was shocked that not only was there now a bed in her room, but a bed frame and matching end tables and a dresser. _How did I miss this?_

"Emmett?" I called out, needing answers.

"Wa?" Emmett said coming around the corner, stuffing his face with a sandwich.

"Who are these guys? How the hell did they get in?"

"I ro oh! Tey er her, en I ga er." Emmett swallowed the sandwich whole and repeat what he had just said because clearly that wasn't English. "I don't know man. They were here when I got here." _Huh?_ "You mean you didn't let them in?"

"Nah man wasn't me. I was in here painting."

"But you've been here the entire time right?"

"Yeah, I haven't left."

"Well then, way to drop the ball G.I Joe. Aint you supposed to be some strong protector or some shit?"

"Shut up Emmett."

"Maybe if you turned that head banging, scream-so-loud-your-ears-bleed rock shit down, you'd be able to hear some one break into the fucking house."

"Hey, Disturbed is not shit. That Kanya West, jiggy rap shit is crap." Something I said must have been funny because Emmett burst in the laughter.

"Dude! Did you just say jiggy? Oh my God you're so old."

" Whatever, I'm the same age as you, you idiot. Now go find out what those guys are doing here." Emmett waved his hand to dismiss me, that boy was begging for a beat down later.

After I had finished painting three of the four walls Emmett decided to once again grace me with his presence. He said something about helping the guys set up Bella's room, but to be honest I wasn't really listening. I was so close to being done and that's all I wanted. It was already 2pm and all I had left was the closet, and the bathroom along with the one wall. I finally took a break not only to eat, but to decide where I was going to take Bella on the date. I had already planned the after dinner plans, I was even able to get out and get the dessert while I took the break. I didn't however, have a clue where to take her for dinner and that's where Emmett came in handy. I was sure, having Alice as girlfriend, Emmett was well versed in all the really good places to take a date. He was of course, and gave me the name of a Greek restaurant. He explained that it was a really lively place, had great food and was enough of a hole in the wall to be privet. He also told me that it was right down off of Burnside, across from a place called Dante's. A bar that I would one day have to go to, because of my, according to Emmett, bad taste in music. _Maybe Bella and I could go see a live show there some time? She likes the same music as I do._

Finally only the closet and the bathroom were left to paint. I took the bathroom while Emmett painted the giant walk-in closet. Walk-in closets and bathrooms were attached to every bedroom, I don't understand how Rose and Alice found a house that offered that? I had managed to paint almost the entire bathroom back to a nice calm shade of white from the truly frightening and awful tangerine. No doubt Alice had been involved in the color picking process. When the low thrumming twangs of a guitar being dropped caught my attention. I poked my head out of the bathroom to see what Emmett had done. There was Emmett, standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back, clearly hiding something.

"Emmett, what'd you do?" I asked, worry evident in my tone. A tentative grin graced Emmett's face. "I swear to God Emmett, if you broke one of my guitars, I will beat you to within an inch of your life, let you heal, and do it all over again." You don't mess with a man's guitar.

"Relax Jasper, I just broke the strap." He held up the guitar to show that it was indeed still in one piece. I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to painting the bathroom. 20 minutes later and we were done. It was 3:30 and I still had time to kill before I actually had to get ready for the date. Its not like it takes that long to shower, shave, get dressed… Yup that's about half an hour. Knowing all of this, I couldn't help challenge Emmett to a game, or ten, of call of duty. Emmett eagerly accepted and the battle commenced. I excel at first person shooters and it didn't matter what Emmett did, he was always a step or two behind. A fact that royally pissed Emmett off.

"Hey asshat! You're cheating." Emmett whined.

"How the bloody hell am I cheating fuckwit? Its not my fault you can't shoot to save your fucking life." That must have sent the teddy bear over the edge, because the next thing I knew, I was on my back, shoulders pinned to the ground and arms stuck straight to my sides being held in place by Emmett's legs. Before he had a chance to do anything else I had brought my legs up and wrapped them around his neck, effectively throwing him from me when I kicked out. He didn't have a chance to retaliate because at that moment I heard Bella's car pull up in the drive way followed by the unmistakable sound of car doors slamming. We both scrambled back on to the couch, controllers in hand. We managed to get situated just in time to see Rose, Alice and Angela walk into the house carrying what looked like the whole fucking mall. Alice came bouncing up to both Emmett and I, smiling like the cat that ate a whole cage of canaries. Kissed Emmett and took off. I had asked Emmett about Alice earlier and he explained that they had only been dating for a few months. They acted like that had been together for years.

Bella came in shortly after Alice vacated the living room. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was trying to hide something so I figured I would let her. Unfortunately Bella's clumsiness got in the way and she tripped over nothing, causing her bags to go flying and her to land flat faced on the floor. I jumped up to help, the face plant looked like it hurt. I got to her and the bags before Emmett. Sadly it didn't stop what happened next. I wish I could have come to Bella's rescue but I was, at that point in time, too busy freaking out.

When Emmett had grabbed the Fredrick's of Hollywood bag, I had felt bad for Bella, but I figured it was just some bra and matching panties sets that Alice had forced her to buy, nothing to bad right? WRONG! When Emmett pulled out the nurse's outfit my brain froze. I couldn't even tell you what Emmett said in the hallway. Images of Bella in the nurses uniform kept flashing through my mind. I was trying really hard not to get hard at the idea of bending Bella over the couch, while her tiny ass pokes out from under the small outfit and slamming my dick into her warm, tight pussy. Filling her to the brim and releasing my seed while her walls milk me and she screams my name.

I had to shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts. If I wasn't careful I was going to act on them with out caring who witnessed it.

I had been just about to tell Emmett to knock it off when Alice came around the corner and spotted us. She froze for a second staring into my eyes and decided to deal with Emmett.

I was mad at Alice for the dress she had bought Bella, but I was willing to forgiver her because it meant that I might actually be able to live out one of my dreams. However, when Rosalie announced to everyone in the hall that a naughty nurse was something I had been dieing to explore in the bedroom, I saw red and it was directed at Alice. That evil little **DEATH** pixie was going to be a **DEAD **pixie by the time I was through with her. The only thing that stopped me was Bella. Bella's small hand on my arm, tugging me away was the only think I could feel. It sent a wave of calm through my body and I willingly let her drag me away from the object of my hatred.

Once in my room everything crashed down on me and it felt like I couldn't breath. I remained calm on the outside but fuck me, I was freaking out on the inside. Rose knew about one of my fantasies, albeit one of the more tame ones, but my fantasy none the less and it had been Alice that had told her. A dream I had had a long time ago had suddenly turned into my nightmare. All because that stupid Death Pixie couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut. I looked into Bella's worried face and felt some of my anger melt away. I really felt bad for Bella in all of this, it was because of my over active imagination that she got cornered with that stupid outfit. An outfit I could shake from my head but coupled with Rosalie's ringing taunt started to get me mad again. Alice, the master manipulator that she is, had taken advantage of everything and had royally fucked everything up.

"Are you okay Jazz? You looked like you were going to kill Alice back there." She said as she led me into my now empty room.

"I am so mad right now Bella, I could break that tiny woman in half." I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice as I thought of Alice.

"This is about what Rose said." It wasn't really a question. She already knew the answer. But that didn't mean I knew how to answer her. What did she think about all of this? I was a little scared to find out.

"I told Alice that in confidence a long time ago. And today I find out that she told Rose. And what's worse, Alice had the audacity to go and get you an outfit like that. Judging from your reaction to it when Emmett pulled it out, I am going to say that you didn't know that was there."

"No, I very well did not! Had I known I would have beat Brother Bear down before he even had a chance to get to the bag. Oh I am sure it would have been a fight to the death but it would have been worth it not to go through that." I would have liked to have seen her beat Emmett down. My money would have been on been on Bella for that fight. . "It's okay to be mad at Rose and Alice. Alice should have never told Rose and Rose should have never said anything." Her words meant a lot to me. It was nice to have someone so understanding, stand by my side. I had never had that before, not even with Maria. I had wrapped my arms around her in a hug and placed my cheek on the top of her head, when the crunching of fabric once again reminded me of what I was so desperately trying to forget. I looked down at the offending thing that was the crumpled nurses hat and took it off her head. One last look at the hat told me I could never have this fantasy without visually recalling the moments in the hallway. With out thinking I threw the thing to the floor. I couldn't help the trickle of fear that coursed through me as I noticed Bella looking down at the hat. Looking up at me, we must I have notice the fear in my eyes, because she quickly calmed me down, simply by placing a hand on my cheek. I didn't know what it was about this woman, but her touches were so calming. I didn't understand how one person could have such an effect on me and that scared me slightly. But she was so gentle. She had asked me what was wrong, I had, being the honest person I am told her out right, that I didn't want her to think I was some sort of freak for having a nurse fantasy. Maria was never into fantasies and always made fun of me when even I wanted to do anything remotely different in the bedroom. Sure I'm not some sick twisted guy, but really missionary style gets boring after awhile.

She was so kind to reassure me that everyone had fantasies and I couldn't help but wonder what hers were. That thought was driven out of my head though by the mention of some guy she had once known, asking to kill her because he wanted a human skull. _Fucking freak!_ That though was a little more then just creepy, it was downright disturbing. Though funny at the same time, I would have loved to have seen how that conversation went down.

It was then; of course that Bella noticed that we were standing where the bed should have been. Observant she was not. I explained to her what Emmett and I had done all day. She didn't look about but perked up when I showed her, her room. I had thought that the moving guys were all her doing, but I had been wrong. They were from Mama Cullen. That woman was amazing and I couldn't help but smile when she had suggested that Bella leave the other side of her bed open for me and even more so when she had said I was nice to look at. The thought of Esme checking me out, made me chuckle. I couldn't help it. I knew what people of both genders thought of me. And more then once I had been on the receiving end of unwanted invitations by men, not that I had a problem with gay men, it just wasn't my thing, but having Mama Cullen check me out was not something I had even thought was possible.

"What?" Bella asked when she heard my chuckle.

"Esme said I was good looking." It made me feel better about myself, knowing that I had an affect on a woman like Esme and I couldn't help the smirk that was planted on my face. Bella rolled her eyes at me and I silently hoped that didn't mean she disagreed.

"She also called you a Cowboy, and Emmett told her about this morning, so I am pretty sure she thinks we are sleeping together." She seemed annoyed and I couldn't really blame her. It just seemed like something Emmett would do, jump to conclusions about things he didn't know anything about.

"Well we kind of did sleep together, but Esme doesn't know the exact details about it." she looked like she had more to say on the subject but at that moment Rose and Alice came into the room. I felt myself stiffen at the sight of Alice, I was still really mad, and I felt I had every right to be. I was struggling not to strangle the pixie, but Alice was smart enough to be embarrassed and that satiated my anger, while I watched her turn beet red and force Bella into the bathroom to get ready for the date.

"Out Jasper!" Rose barked, I almost said something snide but chose not to. Instead I got up and left. I after all, needed a shower too.

When I got to my room, Emmett was standing there looking sheepish. I wasn't mad at him but Bella sure was.

"Look Jazzman," Emmett said sounding hesitant. He had taken to calling me Jazzman, it was strange he was the only person that didn't just call me Jazz. I held up my hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear it Em. What ever you're going to say, save it. Bella is pissed at you." I said walking into my closet to find an outfit to wear. Shocked that one had already been placed on a hanger and waiting for me. It had a note attached to it that just said, "wear this." It had been written in Alice's bubbly big handwriting. I shrugged, as much as I was unhappy with her, I was thankful that I didn't have to put together my outfit.

I walked out of the closet, clothing in hand, to continue the conversation Emmett and I had been having, and "...and I think you really owe her an apology Brother Bear." I used her nickname for him, hoping it would convey to him that what he did was not okay. It did. His head hung low with shame and nodded.

"I know. I had no idea it would go so far. And I didn't mean to embarrass either of you." Emmett mushy was kind of frightening.

"Emmett, man. Don't worry about it. We. Are. Cool. Now, unless you want a peep show, out! I have to get ready for my date." I said pointing to the door. Being in the military my reservations about getting dressed in front of guys were gone, as, I was sure, were his, considering he played pro ball. That didn't actually mean I wanted too. Emmett looked taken aback by my statement but recovered quickly and headed for the door. I was in the bathroom doorway when he called back to me.

"Oh, hey Jasper?"

"Yeah man?"

"Look, I like you and all but that girl is special. So you should know, that if you break her heart, I will break your body. And trust me when I say, people may look for you, but they will never find you." And with that, he left. He didn't give me a chance to respond and I was a little scared, because for some reason I truly believed him. But it made me smile; knowing Bella had such loving people looking out for her. I was hoping to be able to count myself among them some day soon.

I stripped off my clothing and got into the shower but not before seeing the stupid tattoo that plagued my pelvis. That was going to be an interesting story to tell Bella if she ever sees it. It didn't take me long to get washed, shaved and dressed for our date. The outfit Alice had picked out was perfect. How that little sprite did it I will never know.

I still had to pack the picnic basket but that was soon done as well. I placed both the picnic basket and my guitar, which had been named Wendy after a very good friend of mine, in the car. I also grabbed a pair of Bella's flip flops from the entrance and blanket and stashed both of those in the back seat of the car.

*****************

Emmett came bounding into the living room, breaking me out of my thoughts. I had been sitting on the couch relieving my entire day while waiting for Bella and man were my thoughts long winded. I glanced at the clock and was shocked that it was already 7:30. What the fuck? We were supposed to leave at 7. "Emmett, where's Bella?"

"Freaking out I think." He said with a shrug

"Why?" I said standing up, Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder and then dropped it to allow me to pace.

"I'll go talk to her, she must really like you. She wasn't nearly this nervous for her date with me."

"Excuse me?" I said stopping mid pace.

"Oh yeah, Alice set me up on a blind date with Bella a few months back."

"So what, you and I just trade girlfriends?" I was a little annoyed that I didn't know about Bella and Emmett and you could hear it in my voice.

"What?" Emmett just stared at me with a confused expression on his face.

"You got Alice, I got Bella, just one big switch."

"You dated Alice?" Wow I love having to explain this one to the boyfriend.

"Yeah for a month, you didn't know?"

"No!" he didn't sound happy.

"No worries Emmett. Not one our brightest moves, getting into a relationship together. Shortest one I have ever had too."

"Who broke up with whom?"

"Alice, now could you go find out what Bella is freaking out about." I asked totally annoyed by the giant teddy bear next to me. As Emmett left I started pacing again and my mind wondered away from me.

Emmett had told me so much about Bella today, I thought for sure he was going to kill me, I asked so many questions. But he willingly told me how selfless she was, how she always puts everyone above herself. She always goes shopping with Alice, even though its obvious she hates it. She hangs out with Rose while she works on cars and she plays video games with Emmett even if she sucks at it. Shit she even helps Edward compose when he needs it. That was a relationship I didn't know about, but from what Emmett says, Bella really is like a little sister to everyone. He even told me Edward might have a few ideas on where to hide the body if I hurt Bella. The idea of Edward getting his khakis dirty burying my body was comical. I liked Edward, I thought he was perfect for Rose, but he was a little, _ha_ scratch that, a lot up tight.

Emmett came running back in to the room, knocking over a table. _Dude that guy is like five._ But his noisy reappearance took me from my thoughts and the sight before me was amazing. Alice and Rose really did good work but I could tell that most of the beauty I was seeing was Bella.

"Isabella, you look amazing." I said sounding just as breathless as I felt. I reached down and brought her hand to my lips. Her skin was so soft and she smelled like strawberries.

"Thanks, so do you," she said as a crimson blush flushed her checks.

"You ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. "Don't wait up," I called over my shoulder as I lead her out the front door. I was talking more to Emmett then anyone. Brother Bear was showing his protective side.

I opened the car door for her and shut it once she was safely inside. I told her where we were going and she seemed happy with my selection, for which I was grateful. Bella and I lapsed into a comfortable silence, but she seemed to be warring with herself on something, and I had a feeling it was the same thing I had been fighting with myself on. I really liked Bella and had already started the falling in love ball rolling. But I wasn't sure I was 100% ready to let my heart go. Maria had really fucked with my head and my heart. My trust was shot and I wasn't sure I was ready to get back in the love game. Because I knew Bella wasn't a girl you just jumped and dumped. She was the kind of girl you bring home to the parents, the girl you give a ring to and the girl you invest in a white picket fence and 2.5 children with.

Bella's trust in the male population had also been broken, if not completely ruined and non-existent. I knew I couldn't deal with another jealous rage, so how did I want to deal with this relationship? How did I want to see it progress? Should I jump in, both feet first or should I just gently ease into this a few toes at a time? I needed her to know that if we both took this jump, that I wouldn't do what Mike did. I needed her to know that that's not the kind of person I am.

Before I knew it, I was parking the car and getting out. Bella hadn't even noticed that we had stopped, till I opened the car door to help her out. She looked up at me with determination in her eyes as she got out of the car. _Wonder what that was all about?_

I reached for her hand and we walked across the street to the restaurant. The restaurant was just like Emmett said, a little hole in the wall and sparsely decorated. There was a flight of stairs to go up once inside and on the landing you had three choices, to the left was the restaurant part of the establishment, to the right was the bar and if you went up one more flight of stairs, you would find live music and according to the sign belly dancing. We were led not to the restaurant part but to the bar part and I didn't mind. The bar was dimly lit and had a nice atmosphere. A nice, rather plump woman greeted us as we sat, and took our drink orders. Returning with our drinks and bread she handed us the menus and left us to make our choices.

We didn't talk much while looking at the menus but once our orders were placed we had about 20 minutes to kill.

"About this morning…" Bella started once our menus were taken.

"Bella, I really wanted to wait to have this conversation after dinner, if that's okay."

"That's fine, I don't really want to talk about it yet, either." I breathed a sigh of relief, I really did have something special planned for tonight and it would tie into the conversation we needed to have about the kiss. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bells, you can ask me anything."

"Did Alice apologize to you for this afternoon?"

"I should have known you had something to do with her visit." I said, shaking my head to rid myself of the annoying pixie.

"Yeah, I talked to Alice and she said she was really sorry. I told her that it was you she needed to apologize to not me. So did she?"

"Yeah she did, right after I got out of the shower." I thought back to the event.

***Flash Back***

I got out of the shower, wrapped the towel around my waist making sure the ridiculous tattoo of mine wasn't visible even to me and padded out into my very empty bedroom. Only it wasn't as empty as I had expected it to be. There in the center of my room was the damned pixie herself.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked trying to keep my tone light but I was sure I had failed, because her ever-present smile faltered.

"I wanted to apologize for this afternoon."

"Save it Alice, I don't want to hear it." I said walking into my closet to get dressed. Alice however, didn't think the conversation was over and followed.

"Alice, get out! I need to get dressed."

"Oh relax Jazz, its not like I haven't seen it before, though the tats are new and I must say, they work with the new rock hard body you're sporting." She said looking my body up and down. Normally I didn't have a problem with a woman checking me out but it was my ex and her boyfriend and I were starting to be friends and suddenly I felt exposed.

"OUT, or I get Emmett!" at least she left after that and I was left to get dresses in silence. Walking back into my bedroom to do my hair I was annoyed to find Alice was waiting for me.

"Alice, I told you, I don't want to hear it!"

"I know Jazz, just please? Hear me out, okay?"

"Fine Alice." I snapped turning to look at her. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly.

"It was an accident," She said lamely.

"You accidentally got Bella that outfit?" I said skeptically, knowing the answer.

"Well, no, that was a Halloween costume. It was an accident, telling Rose."

"How do you accidentally tell someone a secret like that?" I asked not believing Alice's story.

"I really didn't mean to tell her. She saw me buy the outfit and thought it was for Emmett and me. She just kept bugging me and it slipped. I felt awful about telling her when it happened, but seeing you with that hurt look this afternoon, made me feel like dog shit." She really was sorry, I could see it in her face and hear it in her tone of voice, but that didn't mean she was going to get of that easy.

"Alice I understand that you are sorry, but what happened out in the hallway is just plain unacceptable. I'm not talking about Emmett, his joking doesn't bother me. Rose knowing things about my sex life is what I am talking about. I knew living with my sister and ex-girlfriend that I was going to run into some issues. But this, with Bella and I, will not be interfered with. Nor will anyone intervene, unless asked by either Bella or myself. I will accept the apology, but you have a lot of making up to do, and not just to me. Bella was mortified because of Emmett, and it's your fault. You need to make it up to her."

"I know Jazz, and I am going to start doing that right now." We had finished our talk and walked out to the living room where I sat down to wait and she went back to Bella.

***End Flash Back***

The food arrived shortly after I finished telling Bella about Alice's apology and we fell into silence as we ate. It was a comfortable silence and before I knew it, we were back in the car and heading to the surprise. I parked at the top of a hill next to some mansion so that we could walk to our destination.

"Jasper where are we going?" she asked sounding confused. It was cute.

"That sweets, is a surprise. But you may want to put these on. Your feet will thank you." I said handing her the black Teva flip-flops.

"What are these for?" she asked, and I so desperately wanted to roll my eyes and say something cheeky like 'for your hands silly, isn't that where flip flops go?' Bill Engval's here's your sign played in my head but I replied, "We have a few blocks to walk, and while I love you in those shoes, they aren't very practical. Plus Rosalie would have my balls if you ruined those shoes, because of me." After my statement, Bella changed shoes while I popped the trunk and got both the basket and Wendy out of the trunk. I slung Wendy over my back and waited for Bella to finish putting the shoes in the car.

"You play the guitar?" she asked. _Oh boy, here's your sign._

"Yes darlin' I do, and I'm pretty good even if I do say so myself."

"Where did you learn to play?"

"I picked up the guitar in high school. It's a way for me to get away and to clear my head. I mostly taught myself. I love to play. Not a lot of people get to hear me play though, it's normally something I do by myself." It was true, I didn't like showing people the vulnerable, real me. But for some reason, with Bella, I had a real desire for her to see the real Jasper Whitlock not the hard as nails military man I had become. I also knew that Bella needed to see the real me, all of me, all the layers stripped away to reveal the raw emotionally needy boy that I had kept locked away for so long. I needed her to see me for who I was and not what I was. Tonight, I was going to start showing her and I had the perfect song picked out. I had decided earlier in the day, that Maria was no longer going to control my life. I was done living in fear of what could happen next. Maria was gone and out of my life. She wasn't coming back. Ever. It was time to move on.

We arrived at the tree I had decided on and I could see the amazement in Bella's eyes. The spot was in the heart of Portland's pride and joy, _The Rose Garden._ It was a beautiful sight, home to something a long the lines of 700 different kinds of roses, I guess there's a reason Portland was known as the rose city. It was a warm September night and the air was filled with the sweet smell of all kinds of roses. It was a bit much for me, but Bella seemed to really enjoy the smell. At least judging by the deep breaths Bella kept taking. While Bella was taking in the sights of the garden I spread the blanket out, placed the picnic basket on the ground, completely unsure if we were even going to get to dessert, and proceeded to take Wendy out of her case. She was a lovely guitar and I could literally play her all night long if I was of a mind to, but tonight was about Bella and me, not Wendy.

I pulled Bella down to sit between my legs with her back against my chest. She fit perfectly, and strangely enough, in that moment, I felt the desire to never let her go.

"So do you want dessert or a song?" I asked after a while. We had gotten lost in each other's embrace and it was getting darker, no longer twilight. I wouldn't be able to see to play much longer. I didn't really need the light to play, but I liked it all the same.

"Oh, I don't know if I can eat dessert. I think I ate too much at dinner." She said holding her tummy. She looked so adorable. It made me laugh.

"Okay Darlin', a song it is." I pulled out the guitar and started to sing.

UPOV

Ever since the world around you shattered

You've been looking everywhere for something more

Sometimes you feel like your life doesn't matter

But it does

I tell you it does

C'mon let me love you now

C'mon let me love you

And hold you through the storms

I will keep you safe and warm

C'mon let me love you now

C'mon let me love you

And kiss away all your tears

I will always be here

C'mon let me love you

I was sitting as far away as I could, while still being able to see them. I wanted to be closer, but I knew I had to keep my distance. I didn't want them to know I was here. I knew that were I to be any closer then I was, I would more then likely lose control and one or both of them would be dead by my hands.

I could hear him singing to her. I watched as her face lit up and shown with tears at the lyrics he had picked out special for the date. It made me sick.

Yesterday you found your heart was broken

And tomorrow doesn't leave much room for hope

Today you'll find that my arms are wide open

And my heart, my heart is full of love

C'mon let me love you now

C'mon let me love you

And hold you through the storms

I will keep you safe and warm

C'mon let me love you now

C'mon let me love you

And kiss away all your tears

I will always be here

C'mon let me love you

Too long have I waited! Too long, have I stood by and watched while other people took what was mine, who was mine. I will have what belongs to me, and if I cannot have what is mine, they will both die, by my hands. And all who get in my way will suffer the same fate.

Give up on all the other things

'Cause my love can bring you more

And if you take a chance on me

I'll give you what you're looking for

C'mon let me love you now

C'mon let me love you

And hold you through the storms

I will keep you safe and warm

C'mon let me love you now

C'mon let me love you

And kiss away all your tears

I will always be here

C'mon let me love you

I listened as the song came to an end, and he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. My vision blurred and I saw red.

* * *

**Y'all didnt think this was going to be just a happy go lucky story with out any conflict did you? So who do we think the Upov is and who are they after?**

**The song is by a band by the name of 3rd day and the name of the song is let me love you. JaspersBella gave me the song. So thank her.**

**i am working on chapter 10 right now and if we can make it over 110 reviews i will post the chapter before all of my other stories. up to you guys i guess. i love you all and i hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**According to my lil sis Jaspers Temptress reviews are like Jasper in boxer briefs with his guitar over his shoulder and a cowboy hat! Always wanted and always needed! And they so are, so review and I will send Jasper with a teaser in nothing but his boxer briefs (bc they show off the around ass so much better then just plain boxers) and a cowboy hat with his guitar ready.**


	11. Purple Tutus and Trees Don't Mix

**Hey all, so how shocked are you that this comes to you just 3 days after the last update? yeah me too! but hey, y'all deserve it. not only did i reach the goal of 110 reviews, i got 20 just with that chapter alone and i couldn't be more proud of you all. it warms my heart to know that people are reading and liking my story. **

**this chapter is much shorter then my last two, but don't let that fool you, its still a very important chapter and probably my favorite so far. **

**i want to thank JaspersBella, with out her help this chapter would not have been written. she is an awesome wall to bounce ideas off of and Jaspers guitar is named after her. i want to thank my Beta, Jaspers Izzy for being awesome and getting this beta's for me so fast even when it takes me a week to get her story back to her. if you haven't read 'we found each other' you need to. i want to give a shout out to lyssa4123 that happened to be the lucky one to be the 100th reviewer and most importantly to Mrs. Jasper Hale1901 for being the 110th review. it is because of her review that you get this chapter so early.**

**I also wanted to let you know that the c2 i manage only the best jasper/bella is holding a contest call Everythings bigger in texas and the voting is now open. so go vote for you fave stories in the categories**

**Best Darksper**

**Best one shot Lemon (for which i am happy to announce my story -When the family's away Jasper and Bella will play has been nominated)**

**Best lemon in a story **

**Best overall completed story**

**you can vote at jaspers-darlins(dot) livejournal(dot)com/ or pm me or one of the other girls, also you can email us at **

**Jaspers_darlins at hotmail dot com**

* * *

Purple Tutus and Trees Don't Mix

Chapter 10

Jasper truly was the perfect man. I had only known him a few days, but I didn't need to know him long, to figure out just how perfect he was. As we sat under the tree in the Rose Garden I lost myself, not only in the warmth of Jasper, but in the feel of his strong arms wrapped gently around me. I could feel myself losing the battle to fall in love. Jasper was making me love him, without even knowing it, and I didn't know if I was happy about that or not.

It was starting to get dark and the last thing I wanted to do was have this date end. We had only had dinner and sat under the big tree that kept us from view. He had brought dessert, but that was all he would say. I also really wanted to hear him play the guitar; I really hoped that was why he had brought it with him. Though I couldn't think why else he would have brought it.

"So do you want dessert first or a song?" _Oh my god I was so full I wasn't sure I would be able to eat it._

"Oh, I don't know if I can eat dessert. I think I ate too much at dinner." I said holding my stomach for added effect.

"Okay Darlin' song it is." Jasper drawled in his deep southern voice. He picked up the guitar and even though I had my back to his chest, he didn't feel the need to move me. He played the guitar like I wasn't even there, but the song he was singing was most definitely for me. I could dissect every line of the song and find the meaning and what he was trying to say to me for you, but I'm not going to. It was a beautiful song and it was his way of not only asking me to take a chance on him, but to tell me that he isn't going to hurt me.

I wanted to believe him, I really did, but Mike had said the same thing and that didn't turn out so well. I had already decided to take a chance on Jasper, I just wasn't sure I was ready to believe that someone better for him wouldn't come along. I guess I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. A man like Jasper deserves someone beautiful, someone he could be proud to show off. A real trophy wife, of which I was not. Sure I was smart, but I was simple and plain. Most of all... I was boring. My idea of fun is snuggling up with a good book and listening to some good music. I was happy to stay home on a Friday night, I didn't like drinking and partying, and it just wasn't my thing.

The song made me cry a little, not because it was sad, but because of what Jasper was trying to promise me. It was the same thing Mike had promised and it was what Mike had taken away from me. He had broken my trust, not just in men, but also in the human population in general. Lauren had played a big role in breaking my trust as well. A person I had once counted as a friend had committed the most basic of betrayals a person can make. My heart had been ripped out and trampled on multiple times in the past few months. Everyday I had to see Mike and Lauren together, every time I had to hear them having sex in the other room, every time Lauren would talk about how wonderful Mike was, was just one more stomp on my already dead heart.

Jasper was trying to tell me that he wouldn't do that to me, that he wasn't that kind of person. But I am a realist and no matter how much you believe that you're not that kind of person, you never know until you've been put in the situation. And yes, I didn't know much about Jasper and it was completely possible that he had been put in that kind of situation and not acted. But that's not to say that if the perfect person came along he wouldn't act. But that didn't stop the feelings that were stating to take root in my body and my mind. Jasper was capturing my just my mind and body, but I could feel the grip beginning on my soul.

The song came to an end and I sat forward to look at the man that was stealing my heart. Night had fallen and only the light from the moon and stars lighted him from behind. He truly looked otherworldly with his beautiful golden blond hair sparkling in the light. _Is it manly for a man to sparkle?_ He was so gorgeous and all I wanted to do was get lost in his embrace.

"Why are you cryin' Darlin'?" Jasper asked as he set the guitar down and pulled me into a strong hug.

"Be... Because, th… that was beautiful," I sniffled out. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, his words had moved me.

"Don't cry Darlin', that's not what I wanted." He stated, as the pad of his thumb swiped under my eye, catching the tears that were falling and taking them away from my face. His touch sent a jolt of electricity through me as it always did and I didn't want to let go.

"Hey, look at me," he said placing his index finger under my chin and slowly raising my head so I was eye level with him.

"That song was for you Bella. I meant every word. I may not have written it, but it expresses how I feel perfectly. We have both been hurt more deeply then either of us can know, but if you are willing to take a chance with me, I can promise I will never intentionally hurt you. I can't promise you forever, no one can. But I can promise right now! If that's enough for you then I hope you will allow me in."

A fresh wave of tears streamed down my face. He wasn't promising the world; he wasn't even promising to give me his heart for eternity like some sappy book. He was just as real as I was. Just as excepting of the inevitable doom that all relationships find themselves in. But just as willing to make the jump and see where we ended up. Suddenly, I was tired of living with all the what if's. What if… who the fuck cares! What if I get my heart broken again, can't be any different then how it felt with Mike. What if Jasper and I are really good for each other and things work out, well that would be fucking awesome. I am not going to get my hopes up and my pessimistic point of view will remain intact. I am not going to turn into some mushy pansy just because the hottest man in the world was willing to try a relationship with me.

"I don't want you to promise forever, its unrealistic to think that anything can last that long. Right here, right now is all I have. It's all I want. I'm not looking for a future, I'm not looking for a ring, I'm not even looking for tomorrow. All I have to offer is today. And if today leads into tomorrow then so be it." Jasper's smile lit up his whole face. He had the kind of smile that made people smile. It was like you could see the glow on his face and feel the strength of his happiness as if it were flowing off of him in waves.

"That's all I'm asking for Bella." He said as he cupped my checks.

"Good, because that's all I have for now." I looked into his eyes; they were the most beautiful blue green I had ever seen. They were brighter than before. More green, like jade with a hint of blue. They were amazing. I could see his emotions swirling behind his eyes, but I didn't know what they meant. His head descended and I felt his lips touch mine, it felt like a searing kiss. Heat coursed through me where his lips and hands touched. My body felt like it was on fire. His lips were soft like this morning but this kiss was different. It was filled with a passion I couldn't place. My hands moved to the base of his neck and entwined in his soft golden curls. I loved his hair. It was so soft and smooth and gave me something to play with. His tongue traced my lips and just as I was about to let him in, I felt something wet hit the side of my face. All of the sudden I was soaking wet and pulling away from Jasper as we both started laughing. The sprinklers for the garden had come on in the middle of our date and both of us were sopping wet but laughing and having fun. Instead of scooping up our stuff and heading out, Jasper chose to chase me around the garden. There was no one there, it was just us and we could be as silly as we wanted. Laughing and skipping away I found a nice puddle and waited for him to come find me. As he rounded the tree to get me, I jumped in the puddle splashing him with mud and water. Muddy water clung to his hair and dripped down his very shocked face as I clutched my sides trying to breath. I looked up at him to see a devilishly sexy half smirk on his face as he started to stalk closer to me. I screamed and started to back away but the klutz I was took over and I started to fall back. I closed my eyes waiting for impact but came into contact with a very warm strong hold, slowly setting me back on my feet, Jasper smiled and leaned in for a second kiss. It was short and sweet, but perfect. He pulled away and chuckled. I looked down at my dress and groaned, Alice was going to kill me. Jasper had pressed himself against me during the kiss and my dress was now covered in mud. What a bitch, I couldn't believe he did that. My hand reached out on its own and smacked him full on in the chest.

"Jerk, Alice is going to murder me." I said pretending to be mad. He just chuckled.

"Come on, let's get home. I need another shower, thanks to the mud bath you gave me." Trying to ignore the image of Jasper naked and soaking wet in the shower, I turned around to head home. Jasper packed up the blanket and the guitar and I took the basket. We hadn't got to dessert and I was actually starting to get hungry. _Must have been all that running around in the sprinkles_. I'd ask about it when we got home.

When we got to the car Jasper placed two towels on the seats so as not to mess with the leather. I would have rolled my eyes at this but it made sense to me. Though I wondered why he kept towels in his car.

We arrived home in less than ten minutes, and though it was only 10pm the house was dark. Emmett's car wasn't in the driveway so he must have had to go back up to Seattle for the rest of the week. Alice and Rose both had early classes and were either studying in their rooms or asleep. As for Angela, she was either asleep or with Ben. I opened the door quietly not wanting anyone to know we were home. I turned around to meet Jasper as he kicked off his shoes. "Go take a shower and meet me in my room." He cocked an eyebrow at me as if to ask why and I rolled my eyes. I really tried to stop it but it didn't work. "Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, when the other side of my bed works much better. Plus I didn't get dessert." I said lifting the basket up to show it off. He nodded and we went to our rooms to get cleaned up. The shower was warm and inviting. I love showers and if I could I would spend all day in one. I decided, not to use the strawberry shampoo I was famous for, instead going with a jasmine vanilla, I liked it much better anyway. After all the make up and mud had been washed away I climbed out and went to my closet to get my pj's. I was not surprised to find all of the clothing I had purchased already washed and hung up. Even the stuff I had bought after I threatened Alice's purse were hanging up. I went through my clothing twice… three times and still couldn't find my pj's. _Oh no! What did Alice do?_ At the back of my closet was a silk robe I hadn't notice and behind it was all kinds of silky nighties. My tanks and pj pants were gone. I was going to kill that fucking pixie, why couldn't she just leave well enough alone! She was always trying to dress me to impress, but my pj's were a line I was not expecting her to cross. Just because she wanted me with Jasper didn't mean she had to force me into sexy outfits.

I heard my door open and Jasper walk in. H_oly shit, what was I going to wear? _I had an idea.

"Hey Jazz, can you come here please?" I really didn't want him to see me in a towel but what choice did I have. Jasper walked into the closet and stopped dead in his tracks. I knew it was because of the towel and I tried to care, but really, I didn't. I watched as his eyes roamed over my almost completely naked body and didn't once feel embarrassed, there was something about Jasper that gave me confidence and made me feel comfortable in my own body.

"Bella, why are you in a towel?" he asked shaking his head, probably trying to ride himself of some errant thought.

"That fucking pixie took my pj's and she seems to think this," I said holding up a skimpy tank and matching underwear set. " Is an acceptable form of pajama's. And I am sorry, but I am not wearing this in the same bed as you, if ever! Do you have a shirt I can wear?"

"Sure, here take this one," he said pulling the shirt he was currently wearing off and handing it to me. I grabbed it from him, trying not to stair at the wonderful set of abs that were suddenly in full view. The blush I was so proud hadn't been present was suddenly returning.

"Thanks," I mumbled but I doubted he heard me, because he had started to walk out of the closet to give me a chance to change. Quickly pulling the shirt and a pair of panties on, I walked about the closet hair wet and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Um Jazz?"

"Yeah Bells?" he asked sitting back on my bed.

"Why does this shirt say Southern Comfort on it?"

"It's a drink, Bella."

"I know that! But why do you have a shirt that is advertising it?"

"Oh, it was a very good friend of mines."

"Was?"

"Yeah, she was killed about 2 years ago." He said with a shrug, like it didn't matter but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I really didn't want to create a somber mood. Maybe he would just leave it at that and we wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness that suddenly fell over us. I was still standing in the doorway of the closet and decided to head over to the bed. I was still getting used to my room and ended up stubbing my toe on the dresser. _That shit hurt!_

I grabbed the basket and brought it to the bed, which Jasper was kicked back on. He looked happy, with a small smile playing across his lips.

"So what did you pack for dessert?" I asked opening the basket. Inside was a chocolate cheesecake in a box from the cheesecake factory, two plates and two forks. It was the best dessert ever and I couldn't wait to dig in. Jazz took the basket from me and I pouted. But the frown soon turned upside down, because he handed me a plate with chocolate. The only thing I liked more then Jasper Whitlock right then was the chocolate cheesecake he had handed me.

"Tanya was shot just after she got off of work about two years ago. I was waiting for her to get off. We were supposed to meet Maria and Tanya's husband Jake for drinks at the bar Tanya worked at. We were sitting at the bar talking waiting for our dates, when it happened. I never even saw it coming, all of a sudden there was a loud bang and I was covered in blood. Tanya was slumped over in her chair, head resting on the bar with the front of her forehead blown off. The bullet entered at the base of her head and exited out the top above her right eyebrow. I don't remember much. Jake came in right as it happened and I remember seeing him drop to his knees and I remember Vic, one of the bartenders screaming. A few of the guys tackled the person and her murderer is now sitting in jail for life. Jake left the military shortly after that. It was too much for him. It got to be too hard for me too, Tanya was like a sister to me and Jake was my best friend." He finished his story at the same time he finished his dessert. I was speechless; I couldn't believe he had been through so much in life. I mean really how much can one-person take? Witnessing his dad beat his mom, going over seas and fighting wars, dealing with the death of not only his best friends wife but also his own friend and then what ever the hell Maria had done. How he could be so laid back and calm, I had no idea.

"I'm sorry," I said lamely. What the hell does someone say to that?

"Yeah, me too. But Tanya is in a better place and I know she wouldn't want Jake or I to dwell on it so I try not to, though sometimes I find myself doing something and thinking "Tanya would really enjoy this.". I know there was nothing I could have done. One minute Tanya and I were talking to Vic and laughing and the next there was chaos and Tan was dead. We did have some fun though, and I miss that." He said, his eyes glazing over like he was seeing something far away. "Jake and Tanya were high school sweethearts, so I never knew one with out the other. When we would go out drinking Tanya always came. I was always the responsible one, always the driver and always the one that was stone cold sober. There was only one time that I was talked into getting wasted and that resulted in the stupidest, most permanent mistake I have made to date, and I am not going into it, so don't ask." He said pointing at me. With a cocky grin he leaned back and I cleaned up the dessert. "There was one time when this guy Eric was hanging out with Tanya, Jake, Jessica and I. We all called him Dorkie Yorky. Some how Jess managed to talk him in to getting wasted. I'd never seen Yorkie plastered and we never did again. We were at the river and I don't even know how it happened. One minute we were all laughing and the next Yorkie wasn't wearing any pants. The only thing any of us had for him to wear was a tutu Jess had in her trunk. Don't ask why she had it, I honestly don't know. Never really bothered to ask. I think the sight of Eric in a tutu and combat boots drove the question out of my head. So there's Eric running around in a purple tutu trying to dance." He stopped to wipe his eyes because he was laughing so hard. "So Eric is running around trying to dance and Jake and I are just dying of laughter. Eric gets side tracked by something and ends up crashing into a tree and knocking himself out. Oh my god, it was the best thing I have ever seen. Then to top it all off Jess and Tan highjacked Eric and dragged his limp passed out body into the cabin, and procceded to give the poor guy a make over. We got pictures and everything. Eric made a great looking girl I will give him that." He finished his story with a content look oh his face and I was having a hard time breathing I was laughing so hard. The thought of some poor guy decked out in a tutu and make up was funny and for some reason I kept picturing Emmett. It was something I could see him doing.

"Sounds like you and your friends got into a fair bit of trouble when drinking."

"Yeah, that's why I was always the sober one." He let out a big yawn.

"I think its time to go to bed, I have class in the morning." He nodded and got under the covers. I turned out the light and followed suit. Once my head was on the pillow Jasper reached his arms around me and pull me into his chest. I snuggled closer and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Alright i know it was short but i still want to hear what y'all have to say so review and i well send a review with a soaking wet Jasper attached to it! i will make sure that his shirt clings to all the right places and that his jeans are as tight as humanly possible leaving almost nothing to the imagination :P. so click that little green button down there because review are like Jasper soaking wet, always wanted and always needed!


	12. Strange days and weird nights

**Oh my Jasper I am truly sorry it took me so long to update. I am not making excuses promise but I ran into a bit a of writers block! I am back with this story now promise. Its starting to move along. but we are no where near then end so hang in there. **

**its been a busy month. Jaspers Darlins launched a new blog JaspersDarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com check it out. we do everything from wednesday rec's and Jackson news to story discussions and a slash corner. Also watch for announcements on an up coming one shot contest we will be launching in the next few weeks. **

**you can also follow me on twitter. i am always on there and i willingly answer all questions directed at me. twitter(dot)com/jasperdarkangel its protected so just request to follow me and i wll approve you promise.**

**I would like the thank Jaspers Izzy for kicking my ass on twitter and making me crank this damn chapter out. accusing the Darlins Leader of not reading J/B or even writing it anymore. really lit a fire under my butt and got this chapter done in two days. now if TiFIOT would start talking to me again!**

**I also want to thank her for her awesome Beta'ing as well as thank Megera Megumi for her beta'ing as well.**

**i also want to thank polkadotmama and zulfiqar for being so helpful in just dealing with everyday life. RL kicked my ass and yall helped pick up the pieces. Thanks**

**Alright i am done on with the story.**

* * *

Strange Days and Weird Nights

**JPOV**

It was dark outside when I arrived. I was early, but the place was still packed. I found a spot at the bar next to my best friend, and started a conversation with the bartender. Vic was replacing Tanya as Bartender, and tonight was the first night Vic was to fly solo. Vic was scared shitless, so Tanya had promised to stay for a few hours. As the three of us settled into a comfortable conversation, the hour passed uneventfully. We were meeting Jake, Tanya's husband, and Maria, my fiancé. It was going to be a night of peaceful drinking and listening to good music.

I had just proposed to Maria a few months before, she was the love of my life. I had never felt for anyone, what I felt for her. She was beautiful, with luscious long brown hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes. Her father had been Eastern European and had passed the blue eyes on to her. But looking at her you could clearly see the Latin in her. Her skin was a light caramel; she had high cheekbones, and spoke with a slight Mexican accent. She was everything I wanted in a wife, and I couldn't believe she had chosen me. I was just telling Tanya how much I loved Maria when my world turned sideways.

I was mid sentence when a loud crack whipped through the air and suddenly I was covered in liquid. I didn't need to open my eyes to see what had coated me; I could smell the rust and copper. Blood. I opened my eyes to survey the scene and wished I hadn't. Tanya was slumped forward in her stool, face pointed to the right with her cheek and part of her forehead on the bar. Her eyes were open and she looked strangely peaceful, yet missing the part of her forehead just above her right eye. I didn't need to check for a pulse, but I did anyway. I just needed to be 100% sure she was really gone. I looked around the room to see who had attacked Tanya, but the room dissolved.

The next thing I knewI was standing on a lush patch of grass as a beautiful cream-colored casket was being lowered into the earth. White-hot tears streamed down my face as I looked around to find Jake. He had been my best friend; he needed my comfort. Our eyes met, and the look he was giving me made my breath catch in my throat. It wasn't one of sorrow and grief like I was expecting, it was one of pure hatred and unadulterated rage, and it was directed at me. I had never seen that look on his face before, and it scared me. Jake moved toward me like a wolf about to kill his prey. He stood before me, shouting about how it was my fault she had been taken from this earth. That I was to blame for the pain he suddenly had to deal with. He was right. If I had been a little faster, if I had seen what was coming, I could have stopped it.

I felt myself begin to fall, but warm soft arms caught me. I didn't know who's arms they were, just that I felt safe in them. I was sitting next to a head stone, bathed is sunlight, smooth green grass all around me. The head stone read "Tanya Eris Black"; I felt a tear slide down my face.

"We did it Tan, we got your killer. They will never hurt another person again, not as long as I am alive." I breathed in deep, smelling the dirt and the trees. "I miss you, more then you will ever know." I stood up, placed a bouquet of yellow and pink roses on her grave, symbolizing my friendship and asking her to believe that I never meant for any of this to happen and then walked away.

I awoke to the soothing sounds of Bella mumbling. Turned out she talked in her sleep. It was very cute and just enough to take my mind off the dream I had just had. I rolled over, closer to Bella, and pulled her as close to me as she could get. Tears were streaming down my face, it had been my fault Tanya had died, but I wasn't going to let it run my life anymore. I was done blaming myself for the selfless acts of other people and for my inability to react fast enough. We can't save everyone. I snuggled into Bella's hair, allowing the scent of some kind of flower and vanilla to sooth me back into sleep.

When I finally awoke to start my day, it was on my terms, not like the day before with a giant attacking me. I felt around for Bella only to find her side of the bed empty and cold. She had been gone for a while.

I had class today so I got up and padded my way back to my room. I was happy that the movers were coming today. I wanted my stuff. Though the thought of having to sleep in my own bed without Bella wasn't one I was pleased about. I didn't have a lot of stuff, most of it I got rid of after Maria and I ended. I replaced the bedroom set, but kept the TV and a few pictures and trinkets. That's about it. Oh, and I kept my bike.

My class started in an hour, so I quickly got ready. My classes were easy, and the two I had were over before I knew it, and I was back home waiting on the moving company. I really had nothing to do and no one was home, so I just sat on the couch and read. Emmett was back in Seattle for the week, Rose and Alice had class till 9:00pm, and Bella had to work tonight, so it was very calm. The moving guys came, set up the bed, and left. I was in bed by 9:00pm. It was a strange day, but I just wanted it to be over. I had no idea what tomorrow would bring, but I was hoping no more dreams of Tanya and maybe another encounter with Bella.

**BPOV**

I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Jasper had a rough night. I didn't know what it was about, but I had a feeling it had to do with him telling me about Tanya. Thinking about what he had been through with Tanya, seeing his best friend die right in front of him, that couldn't have been easy.

He has been through so much over the years, and I couldn't help but wonder just how damaged he really was. He comes off as well-adjusted and even-tempered, but I just don't know if I buy it. I watched him toss and turn most of the night, knowing that I couldn't do anything to help him, but wishing I could. The only time he stopped moving was after he had woken up. I had pretended to be asleep; I didn't want him knowing that his unrest had gotten to me. When he pulled me close to him and fell back to sleep I couldn't help but feel safe, and I was pleased to know that he found safety in me as well.

My alarm went off at 7:00am, all too early if you ask me, but I was quick to get up. I didn't want to wake Jasper. His rough night had finally subsided, and he fell into a deep sleep. I showered, dressed, and left as quickly and as quietly as I could. Outside of the sactuary of my bedrom I ran into Alice and Rose, though that was no great shock. I knew they would want to grill me on my date and every thing Jasper did. And grill they did.

They were pleased to hear about the date, and Rose kept going on and on about how she had trained Jasper well. I had to roll my eyes at that; somehow I had a feeling that Jasper had learned how to treat a woman not from his sister, but from his mama. I loved Rose, really I did, but she is way too much of a diva. Edward and Rose were perfect for each other. He liked to give crazy expensive gifts, and she liked to receive them. He liked to have the trophy on his arm, and she LOVED being the trophy. I liked Edward, but he was a bit over the top as well. So the fact that Rose actually believes that she is the reason Jasper's date was so "romantic" as she put it, was laughable. Not wanting to linger around the house and be interrogated any longer, I raced out of the house. I had to get to the business office and change the info on my car.

On my way to class, not paying attention to where I was going, my Bella typical clumsiness took over, and I found myself face down on the walkway. A hand reached out to help me up and I took it without noticing who it was. I couldn't believe I had fallen in front of hundreds of people. I mean really, if ever there is a time not to fall it would be on the way to class when everyone is looking at you. Then again, that's just the way my life works so it's not a great shock that I pick the most awful times to fall and show everyone my underwear.

"Whoa, always the same clumsy Bella I see," Mike's voice broke through my mental berating. I pulled my hand from his and staggered backwards trying to get away from him. My morning wasn't going the way I wanted, and Mike was as welcome as dry rot.

"What are you doing here, Mike?" I asked grabbing my bag and walking away from him. Like the sad pathetic little puppy that he is, he followed. He could never catch a clue. I didn't want to be around him.

"I wanted to talk to you alone, without Lauren and that guy," he say "that guy" like it was a swear word or something distasteful. I stopped dead in my tracks and spun on my heels.

"That_ guy _has a name! Jasper Whitlock, is a friend of mine, and you will do well to remember that." I paused trying to get my temper in check, "I don't want to talk to you Mike. If I wanted to talk to you, I would have talked to you when Lauren was going all psycho bitch on my stuff." I turned around and began walking again praying that he wouldn't follow. Why did my life have to suck so hard?

"Bella, I want you back. Please just give me a chance." He was actually begging me! "I love you Bells, I have always loved you." That just fucking pissed me off.

"Well, you should have fucking thought about that before you fucked Lauren. This is your fault, all your fault. Mike, you shit all over our relationship and you know what, I am actually grateful for it. You opened my eyes to the worthless, soul sucking scum that you are. Go crawl back to your whore, because I will NEVER be yours again."

I couldn't stand to be around him any more, and I had sadly made a spectacle of myself by shouting at him. As if falling on my ass wasn't enough for one day, airing my dirty laundry for all to see was just the icing on the fucking cake. I walked back to my car and left. I couldn't handle being in class today with my mind reeling from all the bullshit that had happened. It was just like Mike to mess with my head. I got home and had to park on the street, the movers with Jasper's stuff were taking up the driveway. I went in the back way and passed out on my bed. Setting an alarm clock for 9:00pm. I had to work 10:00pm to 2:30am.

The alarm went off at 9:00pm, and I was in and out of the shower and out the door by 9:30.

I pulled into a the parking lot at the Alibi about ten minutes before my shift was supposed to start, so I let myself relax. I truly hated this job. It was something I had taken just to get away from Mike and Lauren. Now that I was done with that section of my life, maybe I could find a better job. My cell phone beeped, telling me I had two minutes until my shift, so I got out and locked the car. Dreading the upcoming shift, I resigned myself for a night of drunken men groping me whenever they could, and the nasty smell of alcohol all over me.

There was a loud ruckus in the bar, sounding like someone was already getting a little out of hand. _Did I mention I really hated this job?_ I walked into the bar, expecting to see the bartender cutting someone off, and attempting to throw someone out. Instead, I saw someone I had never seen behind the bar, and the whole fucking bar in an uproar. Shit was flying. Glasses full of alcohol, bowls of peanuts, and other bar items were being flung every which way. An entire pitcher of beer was dumped on me the minute I walked in the door, and the next second I was on the floor with a hand at my throat. I looked up into the shit brown eyes of the man sitting on my torso as my back absorbed all kinds of sticky nasty substances on the bar floor. The man on top of me had dirty blond hair from what I could see in the dim bar light, pulled back in a ponytail.

He leaned down and dragged his nose across my jaw line. "Mmm," he hummed, "you smell so good. I'm going to enjoy making you mine." Fear and panic shot through me with his words, and I began to struggle against him. His grip on my throat tightened, and I was struggling not only to get away but also to breathe. I turned my head to the bar and saw the new bartender standing there with a slightly worried, slightly smug look on her face. I didn't have time to dwell on that. I silently begged her for help. As my vision started to slip I saw her grab the phone.

I had no idea how long I was out, five minutes, maybe longer. I could hear voices in the background, but couldn't make out who they belonged to, or from which direction they were coming from. My torso was free of the extra weight that man had used to pin me down. My neck, while sore, no longer had a hand on it. I took a ragged breath in and it burned slightly causing me to cough. I sat up to get better leverage with my hacking cough, and the world started to spin. A paramedic grabbed me under the armpits and guided me to a gurney. I protested half-heartedly, but allowed him to check me out and tell me that, aside from a small amount of bruising around my neck, I would be fine.

The new bartender handed me a shirt and introduced herself as Tory. She was very pretty with crazy blue eyes and with short red and brown hair. She had so many highlights and lowlights that I truly couldn't tell which color was the original color and which was the highlights. I changed out of the shirt I had worn to work under a blanket, and after I had been given a clean bill of health and gave my statement to the police, I left. I was done working there, after getting assaulted I never wanted to see that place again. I handed in my uniform and walked out.

I got home expecting to find the house dead silent and pitch black. It was after midnight. All the time with the police took forever! But the house was lit up like a tree at Christmas. I walked in slowly and quietly, not really wanting to have to explain the hand print around my neck to Alice or Rose or god forbid Emmett. There was however one person that I forgot about.

"Bella?" his voice sounded confused when he saw me. "What are you doing home? I thought you worked till 2:00?" I turned around to tell him that I quit, and that I just wanted to go to bed but it didn't work out that way. He spotted the hand print and was instantly at my side asking me what had happened.

I explained what happened while I poured myself a drink. After the night I had, I needed one.

"What are you doing up, Jazz? I thought everyone would be a sleep by now."

Jasper shrugged, "Alice and Rose left to go pick up Edward and made a ton of noise getting ready. You would have thought a herd of elephants was moving through the house. I fell asleep really early so of course I was having a hard time getting back to sleep after they woke me, thus the walking zombie you see in front of you." He looked too damn good to be a zombie. Wait did he say Edward?

"Edward comes home today?" I asked completely confused. I had heard that he was coming home, but I didn't realize it was this soon. Holy mother of god this house was going to be full! Six people living under the same roof, why had I decided to move in here?

"Um yeah, didn't you know?" clearly not, I tried not to roll my eyes at him, but it was a hard. I didn't want to sit around anymore. I wanted sleep or just rest. So I sat my ass on the couch and turned on the TV. The news always depressed me so I turned it to one of the movie channels and sunk into the cushions. Jasper followed me and before I knew what was happening I was being shaken awake by Jasper.

"Bella, they're here," he said in a slightly groggy voice. He must have fallen asleep as well.

I groaned, "I really don't want to deal with all the questions tonight. Edward will fucking freak if he sees me like this." He was always so freaking protective of me. He flipped out on Mike at Christmas one year all because Mike grabbed my arm too tight. Edward flew across the room, gifts, and food flying everywhere. It would have been sweet had Mike not still actually been holding me. Edward collided with Mike sending all three of us into the tree. By far the best Christmas I had ever had. I couldn't be mad at Edward even if I thought he was nuts. I extracted myself from the broken remnants of the tree laughing so hard I had to lie down. I was getting dizzy with lack of oxygen. A jarring movement brought me out of my little flash back, and I realized it was because I was suddenly moving without actually doing anything. Jasper's arms were wrapped around me, and I was being lifted into the air.

"Did you take any pain medication?" That question stirred something in me. I nodded. The paramedic had given me a pill to help with pain. I had forgot I took it by the time I got home. Jasper groaned.

"Bells, you should know better then to mix pain meds and alcohol."

**JPOV**

I woke with a start sometime after 11:00pm. There was a loud crash coming from the front door and Rose shouting at Alice to get her ass in gear. I stumbled from my bed to the hallway. "Rose," I asked, "What the fuck are you shouting about? I was sleeping." I said, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Sorry Jazz, Alice and I are on going to pick up Edward at the airport. OR AT LEAST WE WOULD BE IF ALICE WOULD MOVE HER ASS." she shouted over my shoulder directing that part at Alice. Alice came skipping down the hallway.

"Alright Rose, I'm ready, don't get your panties in a bunch." I snorted, no one talked to Rose that way. Clearly Alice had been hanging out with Emmett too long. Rose huffed and stomped out, Alice dancing out after her. The two of them made me laugh. They were so different and yet the best of friends. I turned around and went back to my bed.

I heard the front door open not more than twenty minutes after Rose had stormed out. I couldn't sleep anyway so I figured I would see who had come home. Alice and Rose couldn't have been back already, Emmett was in Seattle, and Bella was at work so I was honestly curious as to who was walking into my house.

Bella walked through the door trying, it seemed, to be quiet and hide from the occupants of the house.

"Bella?" I asked, causing her to jump. "What are you doing home, I though you had work till 2:00." When she turned to look at me I saw the giant handprint around her throat, and I saw red. My body felt like it was having an earthquake it was shaking so bad. I watched as Bella brushed me off and explained what had happened at the bar. I had a feeling she left some things out and for that I was grateful. I wasn't sure my control could handle any more.

She walked past me to watch some TV, and was soon passed out. I let her sleep until I heard Alice's car pull into the driveway. I needed to wake her up, she wouldn't want to deal with all the questions they would have for her and holy hell she was right, Edward would freak. I had heard about Christmas and really didn't want to deal with his over protective suffocating crap. Bella couldn't stand on her own because of the meds she had taken so I had to carry her.

I couldn't believe Bella was that stupid. Mixing alcohol and pain meds, did she want to die? I went to put her on her bed but she protested, saying she needed to take a shower before she got in bed. She was covered in grime from the bar but she was in no condition to wash herself. Alice and Rose were home and I could have asked them to come help, but Bella had said that she didn't want to deal with them. I could understand that. I placed Bella in the large black chair and went to draw a bath. I found bubble bath, and made sure to use lots of it. I wanted to see Bella naked, sure, but not this way. I went back to my room and got an over sized shirt for her the sleep in and then undressed her making sure to leave her bra and underwear on. I placed her in the tub and cleaned her as best I could. Washing her hair, I noticed her shampoo said Jasmine Vanilla. _So that was the flower I could smell on her._

I got her out of the tub and dried her off. With the towel around her, I removed the bra and put the large shirt over her. She would have to deal with the wet underwear. I was not willing to deal with that. She was awake for some of the process and helped when she could. I laid her down and went to leave when her hand shot out and grabbed me.

"Stay." Was all she said. I nodded and moved to the other side of the bed.

"I will stay for as long as you want my Bella." The words slipped from my mouth before I had a chance to think about them. She smiled and was passed out before I could backtrack my words.

I could hear Alice and Edward talking about something as their luggage was being brought in. _Could they be any louder?_ Finally, around 3:00am the house went quiet, and I was able to fall asleep next to the only woman I would ever want again. My how things change in just one day.

* * *

**so i hope that chapter was worth the wait. let me know what yall think. hit that lil greenish button please?**

**Alright you know how this ends, reviews are like Jasper giving you your own personal bath... Always wanted and always needed.**


	13. really in need of help

I know you all hate Authors notes but I never but them in if I don't really need to. Sadly I need to. I have a lot of readers for this story and I'm having a hard time writing it. So I'm asking you for your help.

I have a few options playing in my head.

Option 1. Help me write the story. How do you want bella and Jasper to act? What would you like to see? How should I write Eddie (this is the one I'm having the hardest time with)

Option 2. I pull the story and re-write the thing (without eddie) and in the mean time I work on making Death and Desire a full story.

Option 3. I leave MMLY up and still rewrite it.

Please leave me messages on what you think I should do. If you have ideas on how the story should go, PM me or email me JaspersDarkAngel (at) Gmail (dot) com.

Thanks in advance

~Jess


	14. Rough Morning

***taps mic* is this thing on? *receives feedback* umm... *clears throat* so I'm back *laughs nervously* my muse returned to me and I am hoping to be able to keep hold of that thieving little bitch. This chapter is more of a filler then anything but I assure you more is coming. **

**I want to thank Jaspers Izzy, (see I know how to use them hehe) she is my goddess and more then likely will kill me in the near future if I don't start understanding the wonders that is the comma LOL. Thanks hun for making my writing better and inspiring me to actually pick up the writing again. **

* * *

Rough Morning

I woke the next day with a screaming headache and a burning in my throat. My neck was stiff and hurt to touch. I attempted to move but was pinned down by an arm. I looked over at my would-be captor and was met with the most beautiful sight. Jasper, passed out on my pillow. The sun had broken through a gap in my curtains and a small beam was reflecting off of Jasper's golden hair, making it look like it was encased in diamonds. His cheeks were rosy; his lips were slightly parted. He looked like an angel.

I slowly moved his arm off of my waist and got up to get dressed. I vaguely remember Jasper helping wash my hair, but the rest of the night was a bit of a blur. Alcohol and pain meds are a bad combination, and it's one I don't intend to attempt again.

Knowing how bad my neck would look, I decided on a turtleneck shirt. Lucky for me, fall in Oregon meant rain. A turtleneck would not look odd. I really didn't want anyone knowing about what happened at the bar.

I finished getting dressed and walked out of my room, leaving the gorgeous sleeping man in my bed, behind. Walking out of my quiet room, I was hit with a wave of noises. The TV was on in the living room and I could hear voices in the kitchen. Gone were the quiet days of lounging around. The house was starting to feel cramped. Luckily with Edward coming back that meant Rose and him would finally get married and maybe they would move out.

I walked into the kitchen for my morning coffee and found Alice in a pink frilly apron. She was making brunch. It was a Saturday, so I supposed brunch was a realistic thing to be making, that and it was passed 10am.

"Morning Ally Cat," I said as I walked passed her to the coffee.

"Morning Bells, what time did you get home?"

"Um, a little after midnight I think, why?" I said pouring my cup.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be home before us. Edwards plane came in late, but I figured since you had to close that we would have beat you home." She said all of this without looking at me. Her pancakes were more important.

"Yeah, well, I quit my job last night," I said shrugging my shoulders, more out of habit then anything because it wasn't like she could see me with all her focus being on the pancakes.

"You did what?" She squeaked. She turned around so fast that batter went flying through the air and landed right in my hair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Bella," she said dropping the ladle and running over to help get the batter out of my hair.

"Oh, Alice, its OK. My hair needed the added carbs. It's been a little weak lately." She smiled at me knowing I wasn't mad. I was used to random things like that happening to me, I was after all, Isabella Swan, klutz extraordinaire.

I finished making my coffee as Alice continued talking. "So you finally quit your job, huh? What made you do that?" I groaned internally. I didn't want to lie to Alice, but I sure as shit wasn't going to tell her that I had gotten assaulted.

"Oh you know, there was a bar brawl and the cops ended up being called. I decided the job wasn't safe enough for me and handed in my uniform. I'll talk to daddy about it and see what will happen to my cash flow." There we go, not a total lie but not the truth either. "Um Ally, your pancakes are burning."

"Mother fucker!" she shouted; running back to the stove. Seeing the pixie cuss was a rather amusing sight.

I walked out of the kitchen, coffee in hand, and slammed right into Edward. Coffee slopped all down my front. "God fucking damn it! That's just great, pancake in my hair and coffee on my shirt, you know, I would actually like to eat my breakfast not just wear it!"

"I'm so sorry, Tink, I didn't know you were up." The sorry look on Edwards face washed my anger away, though the irritation was still there. "Eddie," I said using the one name he hated most. "I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you."

"Aw Tink, don't call me Eddie you know I hate it."

"Yeah well don't call me Tink." The boys in my life loved to play with my dads nickname for me. He always called me Bells, so everyone calls me random names with Bells on the end. Hells Bells the most common and the only one I actually liked. Tinker Bells and Jingle Bells always made me so mad.

"Fair enough." He said giving me a proper hug and thus getting more coffee on himself. "I'm going to go change my clothing, I will be right back." And off he went again. I walked back into the kitchen and started my coffee process over. I needed the caffeine in me, not on me.

Finally, with coffee and pancakes in hand, I sat down on the couch to enjoy some much needed food.

"Damn girl, what happened to you?" I looked up over my cup of coffee and Rose; the perfect image of beauty, was standing over me surveying the disaster that was my hair and cloths.

I rolled my eyes, "Rough morning."

"So I see, you haven't seen my dear brother this morning have you? I went to his room to wake him for breakfast and a strange site met my eyes. Do you know what that would be Bella?" I coughed.

"No Rose, what?" I said trying to play it cool as I choked on my coffee.

"His bed, empty. Where do you suppose he slept last night?"

"Knock it off Rose, Bella and I just fell asleep watching a movie is all." Jasper's smooth sexy voice rang through the house, causing me to relax. I didn't need to justify anything to Rose.

"What the fuck do you mean you fell asleep watching a movie? Damn it!" she said as she stormed out I heard her yell to Alice, "I owe you 20 Alice, they didn't sleep together yet."

"Who didn't sleep together yet?" Edward asked sounding confused. "Oh hey, Jazz Man, I had heard you were in town. You staying long?"

"Yup, just moved in. I'm here for the long term."

"Awesome. Now who hasn't slept together?" Edward said turning to Rose.

"Jasper and Bella. They both want to, but Bella is afraid that Jasper will turn out to be just like Mike and Jasper is worried Bella could be a psycho bitch killer. Did I sum that up right for you two?" Rose said looking smug.

"Subtle as always Rose," I said getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen to put my dishes in the sink.

"Like a brick to the head," Jasper added.

I walked out to the living room after having washed and dried my dishes and joined the rest of my makeshift family.

"So, what's everyone got planned for the day?" I was really hoping to have the house to myself. After last night, I needed a veg kind of day.

"I'm going to visit my Mom and Dad," Edward said, "It's been too long since I last saw them."

"Rose and I are going wedding shopping, you are welcome to come along if you want." They both looked so hopeful.

"Um, no I think I will stay here. I have some homework I need to finish." It was a total lie, all my homework had been completed during the week, but I knew they wouldn't push if they thought I was working on school stuff.

"Yeah, I'm staying in as well. I have to finish unpacking and I just really want to rest." Well my day wouldn't be so dull if Jasper was staying home. At least I had a friend and some eye candy to look at.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower, see y'all later." Jasper said as he got up and walked out.

The hours ticked by slowly as I relaxed on the couch. I wanted to do nothing and nothing was exactly what I was doing. I had taken a shower after everyone had left and changed into a normal shirt. The turtleneck, while nice for hiding the hand print actually made my skin hurt.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it, making sure to wrap a scarf around my neck. I knew it looked stupid, but it was better then having people ask questions.

I walked to the door, wondering who was here. My curiosity turned to shock when my eyes landed on who was at my door. The bar tender that I had briefly met last night was standing on my porch holding my purse.

* * *

**All right, if i have anyone still reading this story please leave me some love. This story is still raw in my heart and I'm feeling really insecure about it. **

**On a lighter note, this tiny little story has been nominated for a few awards and I'm going to beg you to go vote. Gemawards .blogspot .com vote vote vote. thanks...**


	15. Pain and Panic

**I want to thank Jaspers Izzy for helping me not only with the beta'ing but with the darker parts of this chapter. The story is starting to get a little harsher but dark isnt my area of writing expertese so it wont be too bad, i promise. Unless izzy gets a hold of it.**

**I hope you like the chapter**.

**I own nothing**

* * *

Pain and Panic

I opened the door and was shocked to see the bartender for the Alibi standing on my door step holding my purse.

"Hi, we didn't get a chance to talk last night, but you left your purse at the bar after the incident. I just thought I would bring it by before you started to freak out." She handed me my purse and continued talking without missing a beat."I'm Tory, I know I said that last night, but with every thing that happened I doubt you remember my name." She said all of this very fast, but there was a hint of hesitation in the undertone that I didn't understand.

"I remember. How did you find me?" I asked rather puzzled. I was instantly suspicious as I knew the owner would never give out my personal information.

"I um... I snooped through your purse. I don't make it a habit to go through peoples privet things I assure you, but I knew it would take too long to get to you if I let the police deal with it.I wasn't sure if there was anything you might need, so I wanted to get it to you as quickly as possible" Her reasoning was solid and she seemed sincere.

"Thanks," I said taking the purse from her. "You have no idea how badly I would have freaked out when I went looking for it. Do you want to come in? My roommate just made some coffee and it's damn good," she nodded and was on her way through door when she suddenly froze, wide-eyed like the proverbial deer caught in headlights. I followed her gaze and found Jasper at the end of the hall digging through his backpack, clearly looking for something.

I turned around to say something to Tory but she was gone. I called after her, but she was already half way down the driveway. She didn't even look back. Jasper walked up to me a look of amusement on his face. When he saw the look of shock on my face his amusement was replaced with worry.

"What's up?" he asked a bit perplexed.

"I don't know. She saw you and took off." He looked out the door to where Tory was getting in her car, for a moment I saw a flash of something behind his eyes. Anger and pain were both there but there was something else, something deeper that i couldn't Identify. I looked back at Tory who was already hastily driving away. When I looked back at Jasper, the odd look had been replaced with a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Do you know her?" I asked. His eyes told a story I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Nope," he said rather coolly," she just looked like someone I knew a lifetime ago." He clearly didn't want to talk so I dropped it.

"You on your way to class?" I asked, pointing at his backpack.

"Nope, the library to study. Want to come?"

"You know it's Saturday right? Most people sleep in and ignore the studying thing on the weekends."

A wicked grin spread across his face and lit up his eyes with mischief, "Well, I'm not most people." _No, you certainly are not!_

"So you want to come," he paused, "With me to the library? To study?"

I nodded, "Give me a few to get my things. I'll be out in ten."

I walked into my room and grabbed my bag along with some books I had left sitting out. Grabbing my iPod, I put my shoes on, pulled my hair back, applied some makeup and was standing in the living room next to Jasper in my allotted amount of time.

"I'm impressed. Most girls take twice as long as they say they will."

I smiled and pointed my finger playfully at him, "Don't judge me based on Alice or Rose!" He laughed and this time the smile reached his eyes.

"If I were basing your timing off of Rose or Alice, I would have told you to meet me there because they take forever."

Laughing, we both left the house and made it to the library in record time, because Jasper drives like a bat out of hell.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and studying, although I'm sure there was more laughing than studying. Neither of us talked about what happened the night before, but I knew it was coming. I just really wanted to stave off the emotions that would come out when addressing how, once again, Jasper had come to my rescue. I had also battled the feelings he incited in me, every time he touched me. I didn't want to be that girl, but I was becoming like a love sick puppy. I was trying to fight it, I had had my heart broken, ripped out and stomped on by Mike, and I was not willing to open myself up to that kind of hurt again. Jasper wasn't making it easy. He was however, making me love him.

Tory's POV

Get in, get the girl, get out! That's all I was supposed to do; a simple snatch and grab. Why did _he_ have to be there? _Th__e Boss was not going to be happy with me._

I blew through the stop signs and other traffic signals like my car was on fire. I needed to get away from her house; away from him. If he knew I was in town, he would come looking for me. Oh, how I hoped he didn't see me.

I arrived at the warehouse and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She wasn't here, but he was. My love was standing there, against the side door to the warehouse, waiting for me to open the trunk and drag a limp body from it.

"There was a complication." I said as I got out of the car. He had started to walk up to the trunk expecting me to open it. I needed to explain what happened before the Boss found out.

"What KIND of complication?" the smooth sickly sweet voice I knew so well floated to my ears. I spun away from my love to see the Boss unexpectedly gliding towards me. My blood ran cold, as I staired into her crazed lifeless ice blue eyes.

"What kind of complication Victoria?" The way she said my name sent a chill down my spin. She made it sound like a curse word, like the very idea of using my name disgusted her. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the warehouse.

I knew where we were going. I had seen her take James in there the night before for screwing up. He had failed to bring Bella back and the Boss thought he needed to be punished. I heard his screams as she beat him with every ounce of strength she had. I had cried for my brother, his failure had been mine as well and I had not been punished the way he had. Now I would suffer the same fate.

She threw me on the floor in the room my brother had spent his night in. There were hooks and chains hanging from the ceiling. Whips and other instruments of torture were mounted on the walls. There was a metal link in the ground where I knelt. I didn't know what it was for but I knew it was bad.

The room smelled like blood. I could see it's rusty thickness streaked upon the sink, causing me to be sick from the smell. A bucket that sat at the base of it, held dark colored rags, but I couldn't tell if it was blood or not. I stayed kneeling with my head bent. This was the first time I had ever been in this much trouble, and I was terrified.

"Now, I will ask you one more time, _what _kind of complication?"

I immediately told her about seeing Jasper in Bella's house; ultimately sending her into a fit of rage. She threw anything and everything that she could get her hands on at the walls. Chunks of plaster were sent flying as the sharp object penetrated the wall with brutal force. She had completely lost her mind.

"He didn't see me, I swear! I got out of there before he could." I quickly explained.

She moved so fast I had barely a warning. My cheek stung and I tasted blood. Her hand flew back across my other cheek and I landed flat on the floor from the force of the blow. My beloved stepped in.

"This is unacceptable!" He shouted. "You will not lay another hand on my wife."

The rage lessened as my husband talked. "But she failed! She is no better then that useless brother of hers."

"I will not allow you to talk about her that way Pain." his nickname for the Boss softened her a little more. While my husband and the Boss talked, a dark skinned man with dreads entered the room. I had seen him around but did not know him. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the room. "I am a friend of your brothers." The man whispered just before he dropped me outside the door.

"Laurent!" the Boss shouted at the man that had come to my rescue, "Did I tell you to remove that little slut?"

"Pain, I am warning you."

"Panic, you know I don't accept failure! Victoria, do you remember what happened to the last woman that failed to retrieve what was mine?" I hung my head.

_Remember! I will never be able to forget._

"Unless you want to end up in jail or 6 feet under you will not fail me again!"

"Yes Boss," I said as I knelt outside the door.

The Boss huffed and turned to look at the only calm person in the room. "Fine Panic, can I beat him instead?" She said as she pointed to the man she had called Laurent.

My love shrugged," I don't see why not."

"Then leave us!" My beloved turned to walk out, "And Panic, if that bitch comes back again without Miss Swan, the love I have for you will not save her from this room." The door slammed shut; Laurent's screams starting as soon as it did.

* * *

**Alright, thats my version of dark. It may get a little darker but its still a light hearted love story. Jaspers Izzy is schooling me in the way of dark so let me know how i did. Leave me some love girls and a playful and mischieveous Jasper will show up on your door step but only if you give him back. Hehe He is after all mine!**


	16. Obsession

A/N I want to thank Jaspers Izzy for once again proving to me that she is truly the most important part of this story. With out her this chapter would SUCK. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope it clarifies a few things for all of you.

I also wanted to say thank you to all of you who voted for this tiny little story in the Gem awards. Thanks to all of you Make Me Love You won best romance. My very new E/B Learning to Love Again also some how managed to win Best E/B. so a very big thank you to all those that voted for my stories.

Obsession

VPOV

I stared at the door in horror as Laurent's screams pierced my ears. The sound embodied pain and sunk deep into my bones. It was agony listening to him cry out, knowing that he was suffering, all because she couldn't take her anger out on me.

This woman who I had counted as my friend at one point in time had lost her mind. She had become obsessed with a man that barely knew her, and that obsession had consumed her every thought. She had killed in the name of "love", and she had also had people killed in the name of her obsession. She had damn near killed James as punishment for failing to bring Bella to her. She didn't even know Bella, the only reason she wanted her dead was because of some supposed date she thought she saw them having.

In all of my surveying I had never gotten the feeling that her and Jasper were more than friends. The leggy blond was more affectionate to Jasper, but it appeared to be more familial then anything else. Jasper had mentioned that he had a twin sister, but as far as any of his old crew went, the only one that had met her had been Maria.

Maria…Now that was a fucked up situation.

"Come on Red, lets get out of here." My husband picked me up from under the arms and brought me to a standing position. At some point in time, I had moved away from the blood curdling screams; curling up in a little ball in the corner farthest away from the horrible door. I looked into the hard steel blue eyes I had known well for so many years, but I didn't find comfort in them anymore. It was like a different person was looking at me through his eyes. _When had his eye become so cold? Where did my life go so wrong?_ I had always been one to look fear in the face and for the first time, all I wanted to do was run from it.

"Red, we need to fix this. We need to go get Bella and bring her back." He was shaking me; trying to get my attention.

I tried so hard not to listen. I didn't want to be reminded of the mission I had unknowingly taken on that fateful day when Tanya had died. I had been new to the family back then. My husband, whom I refer to as Ace, had tried to swindle me out of a large amount of money during a poker game. He had thought that he could get one over on me because I was a girl. I had laughed my ass off when I caught the Ace in his sleeve. It was so old fashioned, and I couldn't believe anyone who have attempted something so archaic.

We had dated for a little bit after that before getting married. He told me his family was dangerous and that he didn't want me to get involved with them, but as it turned out, I had no choice. Now here I was, being shaken out of my near catatonic state by the man I had loved for the better part of 7 years and actually questioning, not only his sanity, but my own. Why had we allowed ourselves to get swept up in this crazy game? How had life gotten so out of hand that I had ended up here, fearing for my freedom if we were ever caught and fearing for my life if I ever failed the Boss again?

How could what we were trying to do be right? An innocent girl was going to die because she met the wrong person and became friends with him. I only hoped that she would not need to die by my hands like Tanya died by Maria's. Tanya was a different story all together. She had only killed as punishment for _his_ failure.

JPOV

My day with Bella had been spent laughing and having fun, but my mind was so preoccupied that I honestly don't remember much of it. That redhead had looked so much like Vic. The hair was shorter when I had known her but I could swear it had been her. I didn't ask Bella about the girl because I didn't want to arouse suspicion. She had already asked if I had known the girl. I wasn't about to drill her on it.

But what if it was Vic? What would she be doing here of all places? After Tanya had died and Maria had gone to prison, I left everything behind. I hadn't talked to anyone that I had known since that incident. I had tried once to talk to Jake, but he blamed me for Tanya's death and refused to talk to me.

The last things he had said to me were some of the most hurtful words I had ever heard. Jake's voice rang through my head as if on queue "I wish it had been you. You should be the one in that casket, not Tanya."

My blood ran cold just thinking about what he had said. Jacob had been like a brother to me, and it had felt like a knife had been plunged into my heart when he had said that to me. Though if I were being honest with myself, I too had wished it had been me in the casket. Tanya didn't deserve to have a bullet but in the back of her head. She deserved to live a long happy life with her husband; raising children that had the same strawberry colored hair and Jake's dark skin. Their kids would have been an anomaly and they would have been beautiful for it.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that night that I didn't talk to anyone when we got home. Rose kept going on and on about when Bella and I were going to sleep together, and how we really just needed to get at it. Bella's face remained brick red the rest of the night after that, the poor girl. Alice squeaked something about Emmett but I was too far into my own thoughts to know or care about what. After the squeaking ended she launched into wedding planner mode and started helping Rose plan the wedding of the century, while Edward was MIA. He had more then likely decided to stay with his parents. Spending the better part of a year in Italy can make even the coldest of hearts miss their family, and Edward was no cold-hearted man. All in all he was a big softy.

The house was noisy, but as lost in my thoughts as I was, I didn't even truly notice the noise. I went to bed that night in my own bed and with out any company from Bella. I had wished, however, that I had her beside me when I awoke in the middle of the night due to a terrible nightmare.

The nightmares had haunted my dreams since Maria had put a bullet in Tanya. I had shared a small bit of the nightmares with Bella, but I doubt she could truly understand the severity of them. The Psychologist had said I was suffering from PTSD. It really was laughable. All the combat I had seen over in the middle east had not affected me in the way watching one of my best friends gunned down by my fiancé had. Jacob's taunts about how he had wished it was me played on a continuous loop through my mind. The only thing that had kept me from putting a 45 in the back of my head was my sister.

Now, with Bella entering my life, it seemed as though I had something else to live for. Seeing her come home with the handprint around her neck made me realize just what this girl was starting to mean to me. I had known her only a handful of days, and already she had started to mean more to me then any girl had ever meant to me before. I suddenly found myself not wanting to only give her today, but wanting to promise her forever. It was an illogical idea, we both knew it and had talked about it but I couldn't help but want to make that promise. By our very nature, the human race cannot promise more then a day to someone. It is in our make up; we do not mate for life. _Most of us anyway._ I wanted to be one of the rare ones that fell in love and stayed in love for the rest of his life and I suddenly found myself wanting it to be with Bella.

Jumping up from my bed, I raced down the hallway, excitement and giddiness flowed from my pores at what I had just realized. Bursting into Bella's room with out knocking, I landed on the bed next to her in one leap.

"Bella wake up," I shouted as I shook her awake, "I have something to tell you!" my sentence was cut short when I noticed a pair of eyes looking through Bella's window. Bella awoke with a start, looking disoriented. Not thinking, (comma) I jumped off the bed and immediately ran to the window to see who it might be, but the person was already gone.

I reached for the phone beside the bed but froze at the look of shear terror on Bella's face. I dropped the phone back on the tray and grabbed Bella instead. The noise that I had made had woken everyone up, and at my shout had caused all the inhabitants of the house to come running.

"Emmett, call the police. There was someone outside Bella's window. I can't be sure but it looked like they were watching her sleep." I ignored the gasps from Rose and Alice as best I could and concentrated on rocking the shaking Bella.

"That's really creepy," Emmett said as he reached for the phone. I couldn't help but agree with him. _What kind of person watches someone sleep?_

Edward grabbed the phone on her bedside table and dialed the police. Bella hadn't seen the person at the window, and for that I was thankful. I only saw the eyes, (comma) but those eyes would be forever burned into my brain. I held Bella until the cops arrived. I couldn't let her go. She was my life-line and I needed to be able to touch her. I held her tightly not only for her safety, but for my sanity.

For whatever reason the person had been outside her window, I couldn't shake the idea that my being here had something to do with it. It felt like I was the reason everything was happening. Once again chaos and trouble find the only people that mean anything to me.

Please leave some love and I will leave Jasper in bed waiting for you.


	17. The Naked Truth

I know i take for ever to post and this story had been going on for 2 years. i make no promises on the next update but i hope soon LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank to my beta Jaspers Izzy for taking time out of her day to read my crap and fix it for me.

I own nothing *sigh*

**Make Me Love You**

**Chapter 17**

**The Naked Truth**

Jasper bursting into my room, while scary, was hardly the most dramatic thing of the night. The unknown man outside my window was also terrifying. but was not what I feared the most. At the moment my fears were about telling my dad. He was the police chief of a tiny town, in which there is no crime. Therefore, there was nothing to stop him from driving down to Portland and camping out on my lawn in the hopes of catching the creepy stalker guy.

The Portland police advised me to be aware of my surroundings, and to make sure I had someone with me at all times, if I thought it would make me feel better. However, they couldn't do anything because they didn't have any information on the person, and since I had never noticed anyone stalking me, they thought it was likely just a Peeping Tom. My gut, told me it was bigger then just a run-of-the-mill voyeur. My mind kept flashing back to my last night at the bar and the blond guy that had tried to... I don't know, rape me? I was still unsure of the events of the previous night, but something told me they were not unrelated. Jasper seemed to be thinking the same thing. I had asked Jasper what color hair the guy in the window had had and all he had said was "Not blonde!"

The police left but the atmosphere of the house didn't die down until well after 1 am. Emmett was riled up and wanted to go looking for the creep, but Alice had been too freaked out to let him leave. Like the sweetheart he is, he just held Alice while she silently shook on the couch. Rose was freaked out as well, but her stone cold exterior remained in place. It was only her eyes that betrayed her emotions. She wanted Edward home, but had decided that being an hour away, he wouldn't be able to truly do anything and that she would wait till the morning to call him and tell him what had happened. I understood her reasoning, but oh my god would Edward be pissed when she finally did tell him. I was truly grateful that I wasn't the one that would have to deal with that.

I seemed to be the one that was handling the Peeing Tom situation the best, even though it had been me that it had happened to. Sure, someone watching me while I slept scared the ever-loving hell out of me, but at that point in time, all I wanted to do was sleep.

I no longer felt safe in my room by myself, so I asked Jasper to stay with me. He looked white as a ghost. His eyes were still wide and terrified, and his body shook while he held me. I needed sleep, and I needed to forget what had just happened. Climbing into bed I brought Jasper with me and snuggled into his chest. He was so soft and warm, and I needed his comfort.

"What were you going to tell me before you saw that person at my window?" I asked him, trying desperately to take his mind off of whatever had him so scared. He tightened his arms around me and placed his lips at the nape of my neck. Goose bumps erupted on my skin causing a shiver of desire to run through my lips continued to kiss farther down my neck, only to stop at the strap of my tank top. This was something I had been wanting from the moment I had met him, but it felt like he was hesitating, as if he was unsure of my willingness or desire. I turned around to look at him, and was shocked by the intensity in his eyes. They were so full of passion and fear. Releasing his hands, I ran my fingers through his hair and brought his lips to mine. The kiss wasn't sweet or soft, but it wasn't rushed or forced either. I wanted him to know that I needed this as much as I wanted it.

His hands were still slightly hesitant, as though he wasn't sure if he should continue.

"Jasper," I said as I pulled at his pants, "I want this, I need this," I whispered. The look in my eyes must have been enough to convince him, because the Passion that he put behind his kiss, was unmatched by any kiss I had ever had. I needed to feel his body next to me, his hands on me. I wanted to lose myself in the curves of his body, to feel the strength of him around me.

His hands roamed my body as the clothing we were wearing found their way to the floor. I had thought he was perfection with his clothing on, but in his naked form, he truly looked like a god.

We explored each other's bodies with our lips, not wanting to leave a single spot untasted. He was gentle and soft in his touches, but there was a fire behind them; a passion that I matched with each one of my caresses. As he slipped inside me, tears formed at the edge of my eyes. He worshiped my body, making me feel like I had never been loved before. He was smooth, fluid and sensual in his movements. Every thrust brought me closer to the edge, closer to happiness, closer to my true feelings; the ones I had fought so hard to ignore. The final thrust had me falling, not just over the edge of bliss, but in love. That push over the edge had made me see what I had been trying desperately to ignore. I had been content in allowing the 300 pound gorilla to sit in the room and pretend it didn't exist. But it was no long just sitting in the room, it was on my chest, and the pain of the realization was so intense, it felt as if I couldn't breath.

I lay there breathing heavy with my eyes closed, and tears running down my checks. I was unable to explain to the very worried man at my side, that I was in fact not hurt, but that I had enjoyed every minute of it. I was crying because in the short week that I had known Jasper, he had done the impossible. He had changed my feelings on love, and suddenly I found myself wanting forever with him. He had made me love him.

Instead of trying to explain this to him, I snuggled into his naked chest and wrapped my arms around him. I would have to deal with the consequences of my new found love in the morning, but for now, I was going to enjoy the feel of Jasper naked body wrapped around me, keeping me safe from harm.

* * *

Ok so i know, the lemon was a bit of a shock and very small. I dont really like writing them but it needed to be done. let me know if i just sucked at it and should never write another lemon again.


End file.
